How Can It All Be True?
by Monkeypie982
Summary: Bella never married Edward and ended with Jacob and six children. She died when her youngests was barely two years old and never had a chance to tell her the secrets she held. Sky's life is about to change more then she could ever imagine when the benedict family come to town...
1. Preface

**AN: This is my first story, please review. Some of the characters don't belong to me. Some belong to Stephanie Meyer and others Joss stirling. However so far all of sky's brothers are characters I've made up myself! **

Elizabeth's POV

My name is Elizabeth Black, daughter of Jacob Black and Isabella swan. My name is Elizabeth, like I said but only my family knows that. It may seem silly but I don't tell people my name because my mother picked it out and when she passed away it seemed very personal and private to me. Instead I tell everyone I'm called Sky, My middle name. My family however still call me anything from Eliza to Liza, from Beth to Izzy, from Liz to Lizzie.

My family. I'm the baby of the family, with five older brothers all very protective over me. Masons the eldest's then in order of age my other brothers are Jamie, Luca, Cameron then finally the youngest of the boys Joey.

My mother died when I was barely two years of age and she made my brothers promise to look after me. They took that promise and never went back on it each of them treating me like the most precious thing on the earth. Which had its advantages, meaning that I could get them to do pretty much whatever I wanted, but on the other hand it also had its disadvantages meaning I could practically never do anything that was even in the slightest dangerous.

What they didn't realise was my life was about to change and I would soon face the most danger I had ever come across.

**an -Please review!**


	2. Music Lesson

**a/n - not all charecters belong to me some belong to Sephanie Meyer and Joss Stirling! **

**I'm sorry this took so long to update. It wont always take this long I promise! I will try my best to update every day from now on! Please Please please review as this is my first story and not only will it help me out but it'll give me the incentive im not the only one reading it! **

Sky's POV

"Here you go." Cameron's voice pulled me out of my daze, I looked up to see he was pulling into the school car park.

"Thanks. See you later!" I said with a smile as I gathered up my things, just as I was about to leave the car Cameron grabbed my arm.

"Forgot to say – I can't pick you up tonight Joey will be here instead."

"'Kay" I Jumped out the car and headed towards Forks high school. I'd decided to attend forks rather than the Quileute School so I didn't have all the teachers knowing my Dad and 'looking out' for me in class.

As I entered the school I noticed my friends Tina and Jessica talking. I headed towards them and Jessica looked up to see me heading towards them, she started talking before I was even in earshot "... new boys, Benedict's I think. I heard they're rich. Their parents just bought the old Cullen house..."

I cut her off there "Cullen house that can't be true." The rest of the town thought the Cullens had moved away sometime ago but on the reservation we knew the truth. They had come to be very attached to Forks and visited very often – especially Edward.

"They're only renting it for a few months. They bought the old farm just on the edge of town and are renovating the house, and building an extension off it too, making it twice the size of what it was before." Tina corrected Jessica. I was amazed all this in just a few months, the old farm house was in a terrible state and massive as it was to double the size in such sort time must cost them a fortune.

"Meredith saw them arrive Friday apparently they're all super cute, seven in total." I laughed at Jessica's enthusiasm

"Don't you think you're getting a bit over excited about this?" I laughed and Tina joined in. Just then the bell went off and I headed out to class.

It seemed the whole school was interested in these Benedict's. Apparently their a family of 7 boys moved down from Denver. Only two were actually to be attending school. The youngest was in our year and the other the year above. There was also another in college. The rest of the brothers hadn't arrived yet and would be coming down tomorrow. What I wanted to know was how on earth did all these teenage girls manage to get all this information? They'd only been here for 3 days, for goodness sake!

It was at lunch I saw what all the fuss was about. Me zoey, Tina and Jessica were all headed to biology when we saw a crowd starting to form in the car park. We pushed our way through the crowd to see what all the fuss was about and there with the school 'bad boys' stood one of the new boys leaned against a sleek black motor cycle. He was the most amazing thing I'd seen in my entire life. He was one of those too cool for school kids that everyone looked up to even the other 'bad boys' – Tailor and Jace – who stood with him seemed slightly intimidated by his presence.

I didn't see much of him, just a glimpse and yet he still seemed to play on my mind all lesson. As if he'd ever go for me! I was just boring old Sky the Quileute kid who didn't even belong here. The one everyone felt sorry for because of 'my loss' but still made fun of me all the same. In all honesty I didn't even expect to him again.

After Biology I headed to lunch and the gossip about the Benedict boys was still buzzing. By the end of lunch I was more than happy it was over. I headed off to music and sat in the class waiting for Mr Keneally. I loved music it was my passion, it was really the only thing that got me through my mother's death. Edward Cullen had taught me to play piano when she first died. My dad wasn't happy about me spending time with a blood sucker but he would try anything to get me out of the sadness I had fallen into and after one lesson with him I was a better person already. Music showed me how to cope with things. Three years after that first lesson, I was only five years old and excellent at Piano. My dad had bought me my own piano for my birthday that year. Edward then proceeded to teach me how to play several more instruments including Guitar and Saxophone. Those few months before I found music were the only real dark stages of my life, I used to not speak but make up songs and just sing them, to this day I wont sing anymore it'll upset my family too much. Bring back all the bad memories.

"Miss Black, take a seat at the Piano. Page 34, I want you warm us up with a solo." Mr Keneally's voice pulled me out of my daze and I quickly found the page in my book and began to play. As I was about to finish the peice a good ten minutes after the lesson was supposed to have started two boys entered the room. One was a tall, handsome boy with glasses.

"Sorry I'm late, Sir. I'm Yves Benedict, I'm new" He spoke to Mr Keneally, His voice sincere. Mr Keneally shot him an angry glance. "What was more important than my lesson?" He insisted.

"I'm sorry Sir, I got a bit lost and then once I'd finally found the room, I had to go fetch my brother" He motioned to the boy behind him "who had decided to skive off this lesson"

Mr Keneally didn't look impressed but nodded "take a seat over there. I'll let this one pass since it's your first day Mr Benedict but I will not accept you to be this late again, understood?"

"Yes sir" The Benedict boy said moving towards the other Clarinet players. Followed in behind him was the other Benedict boy, who i'd seen earlier. He sauntered past Mr Keneally and leaned against the window sill rolling a pair of drumsticks in his hands.

"Ah, and here's the brother. The one who had decided against attending my class today" Mr Keneally said glaring at the boy. The boy just glared back so Mr Keneally continued "I believe it's customary to apologise to the teacher if you're late" Mr Keneally prompted.

"I'm late?" He said innnocently enough trying to see how far he could push Mr Keneally.

"yes, now I'm waiting for an apology. Pease make haste we don't have all day and you've wasted enough time already. By being late not only have you distrubted my lesson and effected your learning but that of the others around you. Now, in this class I expect nothing but outstanding behaviour and performance from my pupils if you do not have what it takes to..." Mr Keneally ranted on only to be interupted by one harsh word from the boy.

"sorry."

"Your not but it will have to do. Name?" Mr Keneally asked bored of the boy already.

"Zed Benedict." He replied.

"Zed Benedict _sir._" Mr Keneally corrected. "now sit by the drums, I expect you to be good after the fiasco you've caused here." With that Mr Keneally turned back to face me.

"Thank you, Mrs Black. I'm sorry you couldn't finish I would have you start again but we don't the time anymore. Can you lead us in the piece we were practicing last week?" I nodded and Mr Keneally clapped his hands "Page 27 people. 3, 2, 1," and with that I let the music flow through me. Zed was good, extremely good at the drums. That's what this school had been missing a good drum player they were the heart of the rhythm and much needed for this particular piece.

The rest of the class flew by quickly and before I knew it Mr Keneally was dismissing us. The class filed through the door as I gathered up my books. I heard someone behind me and turned to see Yves.

"Hi" He smiled "you're really good."

I smiled at the compliment "thanks, you too. How long have you been playing?" I held out my hand "Sky by the way."

He took my hand in his. "Nice to meet you Sky. I'm Yves and that idiot over there is my brother Zed." He said gesturing towards Zed who stood impatiently by the door.

"Come _on_ Yves!" He said angrily toward his brother ignoring me. This boy was extremely rude I don't see what I ever saw in him!

"Just wait a sec." Yves hissed at his brother. "I've been playing about six years now. How about you?" He said in reply to my question.

"Since I was two years old. So... almost 14 years now. wow, doesn't seem like that long!" I said calculating in my head.

"Really, you were so young!" He exclaimed.

"Yves, seriously!" Zed almost yelled at him.

"Ignore my baby brother." Yves smiled at me.

"Baby?" I was shocked i'd assumed Zed was the older one.

"yeah I've got a year on him, he's the baby of the entire family." Yves laughed.

"I'm sure she really needed to know that! Can we please just go!" Zed hissed.

"i'd better go, see you later" Yves smiled at me following Zed as he stormed down the corridor.

"Here." Nelson said taking my books from me. "you were awesome today." I smiled, Nelson was Mike Newton's son and Jessica's brother. He so sweet but just like his father could be very annoying sometimes. I took my books back off him but continued to walk with him

"That Zed boy was terribly rude don't you think?" I asked. Nelson nodded in agreement "who does he think he is?!"

I just shook my head. "Rude and arrogant, that's who."

I sat on the wall in the car park waiting for Joey to arrive. He was still in high school a year above me, but he went to the Quileute School as seen as both schools finished at the same time when he picked me up I usually had to wait a while.

I sat people watching. I saw Zed zoom off on his Motor cycle and despite the fact that I didn't like Zed much I would love to ride it. I was an expensive one. My motor cycle was Dad's old one. It was in pretty good shape as Dad fixed it up pretty good whenever it had any problems, but it still wasn't Zed's shiny, new and expensive one. I wished Dad would just let me ride my motor cycle to school but he said I was only allowed to drive it around the reservation and if I left the reservation somebody had to be with me. I don't see why he worried so, sure Mum used to fall off, a lot, and up in hospital, a lot, but I wasn't Mum and I a proper licence any who.

Finally Joey arrived. I jumped in the car and we drove back to the rez, he asked me about my day and I told him in detail. "...If I see that Benedict boy as anything as much as interrupt your music or conversations again i'll rip his..."

"Joey." I said looking at him.

"I will!" He insisted.

"It wasn't really that bad! Now calm down before your phase." I warned.

**an: please review!**


	3. Meadow

**AN: NOT ALL CHARECTERS BELONG TO ME SOME BELONG TO THE AMAZING STEPHANIE MEYER AND JOSS STIRLING. **

**ONCE AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW, IT'S MY FIRST STORY ON HERE AND ANY ADVICE WOULD BE MUCH APRECIATED! WILL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE AGAIN TOMORROW! ENJOY! **

Sky's POV

"What are you doing Saturday?" Grandpa Billy asked.

"We're going cliff diving" I replied as we walked down the isles of the supermarket.

"Is your Dad going? I need Spaghetti please." I grabbed the spaghetti of the shelf and threw it into the trolley. I always helped Grandpa Billy with his shopping. He was in a wheelchair and couldn't reach most of the shelves. "No, just me Joey, Cameron and Luca" I replied in answer to his question. He nodded and we walked in silence for a for a few seconds.

"I need dill sauce." He said. I looked up, it was on the top shelf. I was only short myself I was almost 16 years old but I was only 5" 3.

"Why do they make them so damn tall?" I asked Billy with a sigh.

"I'll call the manager" He said shaking his head.

"No, no! I can get it." I assured him. I looked down the isle in hope of seeing one of those stool things but only to see Zed Benedict and unfortunately Grandpa Billy saw him too.

"Look there's one of those new Benedict boys. He's tall why don't we ask him for help." Billy began wheeling towards Zed.

"_No _Grandpa, I _said _I can get it." I almost growled.

"Alright, alright little miss independent" He said with a laugh.

I tried jumping but still couldn't reach it. I stepped onto the bottom shelf and stretched up I could almost reach it. I moved my other foot onto the shelf above and wrapped my fingers around the jar. Just as I got a hold of the jar my foot slipped from beneath me and I fell backwards landing on the floor with a thud, the jar flying out of my hand and smashing all over the floor by Grandpa Billy's feet.

I pulled myself up rubbing my butt only to fall straight back down with a scream. "Ow! I think I twisted my ankle." I complained.

Zed's POV

I stood watching the whole fiasco with amazement. Did this girl really hate me _that _much? I heard her cry out in pain and began walking towards them.

_Great! _I heard her think sarcastically as she saw me heading towards them. I laughed silently at that but she must of thought I was laughing at her fall and scowled at me.

I reached up and grabbed new jar off the shelf easily and placed it into the basket, receiving a smile from the old man. I then held out my hand to sky to help her us. She took it reluctantly and I could tell if her Grandpa wasn't there she would have refused completely.

"Thanks." She muttered letting go of my hand and leaning against the trolley being careful to put no weight on her left ankle. She then limped off to sit in the first aid room. She turned and waved at her Grandpa "See you at the bonfire Saturday." She called.

The man finished his shopping and left the shop. For some reason took extra long finding the few things my mum had asked me to pick up waiting to see if Sky was okay. When she finally left the room with a pair of crutches, I hid from her.

She pulled out her phone and called someone. "Hey Dad can you come and pick me up? ... I fell and hurt my ankle ... Dad it's only a sprain will be fine in 2-3 days...yes...yes... okay... I'll walk to Grandpa Charlie's it's only a ten minute walk... sure Dad... I'm fine, see you soon... 'kay bye... uh-hu, Love you, bye" She hung up and began walking.

I looked into the street it was getting dark, and I remembered a vision I'd had of her walking home in the dark. I shook the idea but decided to follow her to safety anyway.

Sky's POV

Zed Benedict followed me all the way home. Trying to scare me probably, I wasn't phased at first but after about five minutes I started to get a bit creeped out and annoyed. I Hurried the rest of the way to Charlie's house and as I got to the gate. He zoomed away quickly.

I walked up the driveway and entered the house Grandpa Charlie was sat watching a baseball game. He turned as he heard me enter.

"Hey. Your dad already called." He said with a smile. I slumped down on the sofa next to him resting my foot on the coffee table.

"How bad is it?" He asked.

"Just a sprain will be fine in a few days. Guess I'm not going cliff diving tomorrow though" I sighed

"good! Your mum almost died jumping off those cliffs. Take it as a blessing." I sighed. The difference was my mum was alone, not with a bunch of werewolves (not that Charlie knew anything about the wolves!) My mum jumped on a rough tide, tomorrow was forecast for good weather or we'd have cancelled anyway and finally unlike me, at the time mum was suicidal.

We watched the game until Dad arrived, worrying too much, as usual.

"Are you okay Sweetie?" He asked pulling me into a hug.

"Yes." I sighed "and don't blame Billy either. It was an accident and entirely my fault" I told him.

"Come on then, lets get you home. Thanks Charlie" I started to get up but before I had a chance Dad gathered my up in his arms carrying me to the car, Charlie following behind with my crutches.

"Is this absolutely necessary?" I complained.

"Yes." Dad said matter-of-factly. I groaned but before I had a chance to open his mouth he said "no arguments and I want you to stay in bed all day tomorrow too." He said in his alpha tone and even though I wasn't part of the pack something about it told me not to disobey.

"okay." I sighed, and that was that. I stayed in bed all weekend and even took Monday and Tuesday off school.

When I was fully recovered on Wednesday I went back to school to find a new gossip was spreading. There had been some shootings fairly local. Also the Benedict boys had also missed school for two days.

I went to my mum's meadow that night and was surprised to see Alice Cullen there. "Lizzie" She smiled as she saw me approaching.

"Sky." I corrected her, pulling her into a hug, it had been too long almost a year since I'd last seen her. "what brings you here." I asked.

"Well Jasper is dealing with that Benedict family who are renting the house and I _saw _you here and thought to myself 'what on earth is she wearing she needs a makeover!'" Alice laughed.

"How long are you here? We could go shopping in port angles Saturday if you like?"

"This is why I love you so much more that your mum and she was my best friend – so I must _really _like you! Not afraid to shop!" She said with a smile "Let me just tell Jasper, see you Saturday. I'll pick you up on the border line 9 am don't be late." And with that she was gone.

I sat for a few minutes lost in thought, when suddenly I heard a noise behind me like someone had stood on a twig snapping it. I turned half expecting to see a giant wolf watching me and not at all expecting to see Zed Benedict, but there he stood. I was angry what was he doing in _my _meadow?!

"What do you want?" I snapped.

He seemed taken aback "I..." I cut him off.

"I don't have the time to talk I'm going home. I don't want you anywhere near this place again!" I warned.

"Whatever." He mumbled his 'tough guy' act back. Then he looked at me and I felt an odd pull.

"Please – don't do that!" I said holding up my hand.

"Do what?" He demanded "this is a public place, you know."

"Look at me like that!" I growled

"Look at you like what?" He demanded.

"I don't want to talk about it. Just leave me alone!" I yelled walking away a tear forming in my eye. I don't know why I was getting so upset it was just a stupid meadow. Before I got far he grabbed my arm spinning me around

"Hey, I'm talking to you." But when he saw my tears his voice softened. "Look... er... Sky, isn't it?" he asked.

"To you it is." He looked confused and I wished I hadn't said anything.

"I want to tell you something..." He was trying to find the right words "Be careful at night, don't go out alone." Now I was confused.

"What are you on about?" I asked.

"the other night I saw... look, just be carefull, okay?"

_No, not okay. He was one scary guy. _I thought to myself.

"You've got that right" He said.

_What? I hadn't said that out loud, had I?_

He kicked a stone annoyed with himself and I hugged my sides, worried at what I had done. This was all my fault i'd just started yelling at him for no good reason. I'd really annoyed him now, and it was entirely my fault.

"No you haven't!" He snapped somehow reading my mind again. "You haven't done anything wrong, none of this is your fault!" then his voice lowered to almost a whisper "now, I'm just scaring you aren't I?"

I froze unable to speak or move.

"i'll leave." He Sighed and walked away.

I was such an idiot, I'd just made a massive fool of myself. I wondered the woods aimlessly, until came across a gigantic wolf. "Hey Dad" I smiled. He lowered his head and front legs his way of telling me to get on his back. I climbed on and held onto his fur as he ran through the woods and back home.

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. float!

**AN: SOME CHARECTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME BUT STEPHANIE MEYER AND JOSS STIRLING. **

**ALSO THIS STORY IS SET IN AMERICA BUT I PERSONALLY AM ENGLISH SO AM WRITING IN QUEENS ENGLISH RAHTER THAN AMERICAN ENGLISH, LET ME KNOW IF YOU'D LIKE ME TO TRY TO CHANGE TO AMERICAN ENGLISH OR IF IT DOSEN'T BOTHER YOU. MANY THANKS! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! WILL UPDATE AGAIN TOMORROW!**

Sky's POV

I grabbed an apple off the counter and kissed Dad on the cheek. I take a bite out of the apple as I run out the door and jump in the car where Luca is waiting "come on, Sky! I have patrol in half an hour!" He hurried me as I pulled the door closed. The second it was closed he quickly began to drive.

I was going rafting today and Luca had offered to drop me down since it was early on a Saturday morning and he had to get up early for patrol anyway. What he didn't anticipate was that I over slept. He thought I was in the bathroom having a shower until the shower shut off and Joey came out rather than me.

I pulled out my phone and rung Tina "Hey, I'm running a little late go on ahead and I'll meet you there." I was supposed to me meeting them early for breakfast but never mind. It was probably a good idea not to eat too much before rafting anyway. Luca sped down the motor way and we managed to do a 30 minute journey in only 15. Luca couldn't stay mad at me and pulled me into a goodbye hug before we both jumped out, me heading towards my friends, him the forest. The good thing about our Dad being the alpha was he wouldn't get into much trouble for being late.

I headed over to the river where they all stood, Tina, Zoey, Jessica and Nelson. As I approached they all smiled and welcomed me, not mad that I had missed breakfast. I wore a tank top and short denim shorts with my hair in a messy bun anticipating I would be getting wet. "We've got a new instructor." Jess began to babble "Mr Benedict, apparently he bought this place from Mr Jenkins. It's been up for sale for ages mind, that old man's long past being ready for retirement." I smiled at the thought of Mr Jenkins he was an old kind hearted man who had been running this place his whole life. I would have thought his nephew who was the normal instructor would have bought it off him, but then again the Benedict's are rich they probably gave him an offer he couldn't refuse.

My thoughts were distracted by the sound of laughter. We all looked up to see three of the see three boys Kayaking down the rapids racing. I recognised two of them Zed and Yves Benedict and by his similar features I assumed the other was one their brothers. As much as I hated to admit it Zed seemed to be winning it was like he could tell how the water going to move before it did. Finally he crossed the finish line whooping and punching the air followed by his brothers.

"That wasn't fair! You cheated!" Moaned Yves annoyed.

"Yeah you dirty cheat!" complained the other brother.

"Deal with it Xav." Zed said back with a smile on his face. I think that was the first time I'd seen him smile. Rather than reply Xav picked up Zed throwing him into the water. Zed grabbed Xav and pulled him as he fell. Yves laughed nice and dry on the bank, before helping them both out the water. They all collapsed on the ground laughing, I smiled at them, they all seemed so happy. It reminded me of my brothers, of those moments we had together when we could forget about Mum, and vampires, and wolves and just be a family. We laughed and had fun all the time but most of the time there was still that hidden sadness in our eyes, that burden we always carried on our shoulders.

I heard a deep laugh behind us and there stood Mr Benedict. We all turned to face him and he began giving us instructions telling us where to sit. Since I was the smallest I ended up in the middle as always sandwiched between Nelson and Zed _lucky me. _Zed seemed to pick the though right out of my head and chuckled slightly beside me.

"Girl in the middle at the front- Sky is it?" Mr Benedict called. I turned in response to his voice

"yes sir." I replied

"If it gets rough, link arms with your neighbours. Girls up the end," he said referring to Jessica and Tina "Make sure your feet stay in the toeholds on the bottom of the raft when it starts to buck, they'll keep you from falling in." We all nodded at his instructions though I knew I would not be linking arms with the likes of Zed Benedict.

Nelson grunted beside me "not worried about us boys then?" He muttered to me. Zed seemed to take this as a personal insult about his dad and snapped

"He thinks men should be able to look after themselves." I smiled it seemed as though his Dad had tried to raise them as gentlemen. Guess it didn't work so well on Zed.

We began moving the boat Mr Benedict calling out instructions. The rapid's were quite rough today and I grabbed onto Nelson's arm as he headed toward a fast moving swirl of white water. We jerked as we got stuck on a rock.

Mr Benedict began calling out instructions to free us having us all move to the right, then all to the left, the boat jerked beneath us and suddenly Zeds arms were around me pinning me to the ground "keep hold or you'll fall in" He shouted in my ear. I struggled to get back up and as Zed had knocked me off my balance fell right out of the boat altogether. I screamed as I went over the edge, the water pushing down on me. I'd better not tell Charlie about this, was all I could think not your going to die try to swim! My friends all yelled out and I began kicking my legs furiously then a voice came into my head and I froze.

_Swim. _It was Zed's voice. Suddenly, for a split second I felt perfect, absolutely wonderful like that voice had changed my entire world. Then I slammed against a rock and snapped out of it, angry at myself if I was going to hallucinate why did it have to be Zed Benedict. It was his fault I fell in the first place!

The boat steered towards me, Tina grabbing my hand and pulling me in. "OH MY GOD! Are you okay?" Jess asked. I have a graze down my right arm and I was sure I'd have the biggest bruise on my leg tomorrow but I was fine, I was alive. I almost started to cry then, it bought back memories of mum, memories I couldn't face. I had to bit down on my lip hard to stop myself from bursting out in tears. Luckily they all thought I was just in shock.

"She's fine. A bit scraped up, but fine." Zed concluded after looking me over.

We finished the course quickly and when we got out Mr Benedict came over to me "you alright Sky?" He asked with genuine concern. "What happened?" He questioned. Zed was about to answer but I cut him off.

"He flattened me – made me lose me grip." I accused Zed, I was really angry now.

"I realised what was going to happen –I tried to warn her!" Zed retorted glaring at me for getting him in trouble with his dad.

"You _made _it happen." I growled at Zed, forgetting Mr Benedict was there and if I was a wolf I would have phased right there and ripped his head off. I may not have the wolf gene but I still had the anger issues that run in the family.

"I tried to stop it- I should have just left you too it!" He told me coldly.

"Yeah! Perhaps you should have then I wouldn't be stood here drenched and freezing cold!" I screamed at him. I clenched my right fist ready to punch him in the face just like mason taught me when Mr Benedict saw me raise me hand and stepped in between up

"Enough." He commanded. I could see his tone affected Zed, I almost laughed I'd like to see how he'd respond my dad's alpha tone! "Sky, Get in the jeep before you get any colder. Zed, a word." He told us pulling Zed off to talk. From what it looked like Zed may be all tough to the teachers at school but there was no way he would sass his parents.

I didn't get in the jeep but pulled out my phone and called Alice asking her to meet me here rather than at the border line. She was more than happy I'd already asked her to meet later cutting our shopping trip short by two hours and if she picked me up now we could gain so time back. Alice arrived within five minutes and I knew she must have been going at least three times the speed limit. She was driving her yellow porsche, and I felt guilty for being all wet but she must have 'seen' it because she bought a whole new outfit for me without her. I quickly hurried into the toilets to change.

"How did you get so wet anyway?" She asked as I handed her my wet clothes which she proceeded to throw away. I opened my mouth to complain but she just rolled her eyes "I'll get you some more" She smiled. I loved Alice she treated clothes like they were disposable and whenever we went on our shopping trips not only did she pick out the best stuff for me but also paid the bill.

I sighed and answered her question explaining what had happened. She stormed toward Zed grabbing his arm and spinning him around. Zed look shocked to see someone so tiny had pulled him with so much force. Alice was even smaller than me. Zed was also shocked that I was in completely different clothes. To be honest I'm surprised he even noticed. Zed jerked away from her cold touch and Alice warned in her 'vampire voice' sickly sweet making it even more threatening. "touch her again and I promise you I will..." I grabbed Alice's arm and tugged on it but she didn't budge "gouge your eyes out and..." she continued.

"ALICE!" I yelled. She responded to me that time and came when I pulled her toward the porsche (which by the way everyone was staring at in awe.) we got in and she quickly drove away.

The entire drive I lectured her on how I could fight my own battles. She just shrugged it off "your lucky it was me picking you up and not Edward or you dad" She said matter-or-factly and she was right. It wouldn't have just been threats with them but they would have gotten straight to the point and Zed probably would end up with no head.

We spent the whole day shopping and talking and I forgot all about Zed Benedict. I loved Alice and wished she'd visit more often. I loved all the Cullen's. Alice told me Edward would be by next week to collect the rent, which made me happy. I loved Edward he was like family to me, when he taught me music we bonded so much and I love him for giving me music. My dad used to hate him and wouldn't let him see me but he was desperate and Edward was persistent so Dad let him try for just an hour to cheer me up and Dad couldn't bring himself to separate us after that. Edward made me smile; he taught me how to cope.

I questioned Alice about the Benedict's living in the Cullen house and she said "Well, we didn't really want to rent it out but when the father contacted Carlisle. He couldn't refuse for two reasons. One: Carlisle can't refuse anyone a favour, especially when their other option was to live in the unfinished house, and two: The rest of forks think we no longer remain a residence here, and it would start rumours if we refused them."

Alice drove me back to Charlie's house. We were all headed up Billy's house tonight anyway and that way it saved a lot of fuss of me being collected at the border line. When I arrived at Charlie's his jaw dropped at the amount of shopping bags I had (at least twenty.) "Want me to show you what I got grandpa?" I asked. He seemed almost scared.

"No, that's okay sweetie. We'd best get going." He said worriedly "who did you go shopping with anyway?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh, just some friends from school" I replied vaguely. He nodded and helped me carry my bags to the car. If he knew I went with Alice Cullen he wouldn't be so surprised, but of course as far as he was concerned Alice was at least 40 by now and living somewhere in calafornia which was totally not true since she would never be able to go out in the day in Calafornia.

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**


	5. I'm pretty sure I broke his nose!

**NOT ALL OF THE CHARECTERS BELONG TO ME SOME BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER AND JOSS STIRLING.**

**Okay, so in this chapter sky may seem OOC, but I have had to change her some to fit this story line. I don't think Sky Bright would've punched him but this was Sky Black and she is from a family of werewolves what did you expect? I felt like I had to put the punch in there to prove that sky really is still really sad inside and misses her mum so much. Hope you don't mind but I thought I'd get a bit more creative and bring the twilight side into it a bit more as so far I've been more or less following the finding sky storyline. Let me know what you think because i'm not sure about this chapter.**

**Also I've been writing mostly in Sky's POV and was wondering do you want to see any more of anyone else POV? (eg, Zed, Jacob, one of her brothers, one of his brothers, one of her friends etc..)**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

Sky's POV

I've known today was going to be tough all weekend. It was the Monday morning and the first time I would see Zed after the rafting 'incident' what I didn't expect was how I'd react when I saw him. Me and Jessica were walking through the car park when I saw him there leaning against his motorcycle, his face all smug. When he saw me he laughed. Telling his mates about how I'd managed to fall out of the raft. Was I just some big joke to him?

That was it! I stormed over to him. "Just what exactly is your problem?" I demand.

"What?" He asked pulling out his sunglasses and putting them on to hide his eyes.

"Are you racist or something because just because I'm Quileute I'm still an American citizen, you know!" I accused. He didn't reply so I continued to yell at him "I almost got drowned yesterday and you made it out to be my fault!" I snapped. I was attracting a crowd know and felt kind of embarrassed but I hid that embarrassment from Zed and just continued my rant "You were to blame for what happened in that raft and you know it!" I accused.

"_I was to blame?_" He spluttered like he was the most important thing on the planet.

"You were the 'expert' at rafting. You dad said you'd been doing it all your life. I've only been a handful of times- go figure who was most in the wrong." I growled. Why couldn't he just own up to it and apologise?

"Who's the angry chick?" Jace asked Zed. I turned to tell him to shut up but was interrupted by Zed "no-one" he said simply.

"I am not no-one!" I yelled. I was getting so frustrated with him now. He was so arrogant I was bored of this act he was putting on. I must have developed a death wish, because I continued to yell "at least I'm not an arrogant Pain-in-the-butt with a permanent sneer." I snapped.

"Zed, she's got you nailed." Tailor laughed.

Zed just shook his head in disbelief "yeah, she's something else" He muttered. I sighed I could see I was getting no-where so turned and began to storm off towards the school.

"Yeah, that's right go and cry to your mummy!" He called after me. I heard the crowd that gathered all gasp in unison. Clearly Zed Benedict didn't know about my mum because if he did I don't think even _he_ would say that. I turned on my heals and marched right up to Zed. He expected me to yell again and I could see him roll his eyes through his sun glasses. What he did not expect was what I actually did. I raised my fist and punched him hard in the face, Hard enough to make his nose bleed. That was when the principal came out, though I'm sure even if he didn't Zed wouldn't have hit me back. Meeting his father it seemed as though no matter how 'bad' Zed was Benedict Boys didn't hit girls.

Me and Zed were both sat in the Principals office when our parents came to pick us both us. Zed and I were supposed to be explaining what happened but Zed -quote "doesn't grass up girls" and I still thought he deserved it.

The principal invited our parent's into his office. Zed's mum fussed over Zed mopping at the blood with a tissue. Meanwhile his dad took a seat in the chair. Dad walked in and shook his head at me taking a seat next to me. "Wasn't Sky's father available?" The principal asked Dad assuming he was one of my brothers. I chuckled at this. Dad was actually way into his forties but still looked twenty-five since he never stopped phasing. "I am her father" Dad replied. The Benedict's all looked shocked.

"Okay Sir." The principal remained professional but still looked a little shocked. "Could you ask your daughter to tell us what happened?"

Dad looked at me "Sky?" I looked up and was going to ignore him but I could see in his eyes if I did his next word would we 'Elizabeth?' I didn't want the Benedict's to know my real name so proceeded to answer.

"Yes dad?" I said innocently enough.

"What happened?" He prompted. I just looked around remaining silent "Sky," Dad said in his 'alpha voice' thick with authority "answer the question."

I sighed "I punched Zed in the face." I replied sounding bored of the whole thing I was in a lot of trouble anyway. I may as well see how far I could push my luck. The principal looked relieved I'd actually spoke but nervous of my dad at the same time. "_Why_ did you punch Zed in the face?" He asked. One look from my dad told me I'd better answer

"He deserved it." Dad glared at me as if to say I'd better buck up my ideas and be polite if I didn't want to be grounded. "I punched him just like mason taught me" I said to my dad ignoring everyone else in the room "see, I didn't break my hand this time." I said showing him my hand. He flinched remembering the time I'd punched a Leah in the face and sprained my wrist and broken 3 knuckles. Mrs Benedict gasped at the idea I'd been taught to punch and had punched before.

"Mason taught you to punch only as self-defence." Dad told me.

"Emmet told me to punch anyone who ever gave me any kind of hassle!" I told him.

"Well Emmet, isn't the one who just got a call from the principal now is he?" Dad said bored of me sassing him "Now, you say he deserved it. What did he do?" I shrunk back into my chair. Dad never got mad at me I was his little princess.

"He said I should go and cry to my mummy." I almost whispered.

Dad sighed "sky go wait outside, a minute." He told me. I did as he said and walked out into the corridor. Dad shutting her door behind me so I couldn't hear.

Zed's POV

Mr Black exchanged a look with the principal and then turned to face me and my parents. "I'm so sorry for what's happened here." He apologised.

"Why did she do it?" Mum asked softly. Seeing there was something he wasn't telling us.

"Sky." He took a deep breath "sky's had a lot of hurt in her life, a lot of pain. Her mother, our Bella we..." he took a deep breath "we lost her to cancer. Sky was so young, and she took it the worst."

I suddenly felt real bad for what I'd said. I suddenly understood why Sky got so mad all the time, she was full of pain and all I'd done was be a jerk to her. I hadn't done it on purpose, but I still did it. This made me realise she was right I was arrogant. I didn't even take the time to think that she might be fighting her own battles all I could think about was myself and my problems.

"I'm sorry." I murmured to the father. "I didn't know." I tried to justify my actions.

"I'm sure she started it" Mr Black laughed. "She's been through a lot of therapy but still have trouble sorting out her anger management."

"Even so" Dad said "Zed shouldn't have gotten involved in any conflict with the girl physical or verbal." He turned his gaze to me "we raised him better than that."

"He didn't know." Mr Black sighed "Sky will have an apology for the boy in the morning." He turned to face the principal. "I think it's probably best I take her home for now." the Principal nodded in agreement.

"Is Zed going to press charges?" The principal asked my parents. They both shook their heads. "Okay, so long they both apologise we'll leave them with a warning since there's been no issue before." He sighed. Both of our parent's agreed saying that was fair. "You should probably take Zed home for the rest of the day too." The principal added.

Sky's dad left first and we waited a few minutes before leaving so that Sky wouldn't have to see me. _I_ still saw _her_ though. She was sat in her dad's jeep crying, he had her arms around her and she lay her head on his chest. I'd done that.

"Come on, let's get Xav to take a look at that nose" mum said pushing me into the car so I didn't have to look any longer. "Do you think it's broken?" She asked me. I just shrugged not really sure and Dad chuckled to himself,

"Well one thing's for sure- for a tiny thing that girl sure does have a good swing on her!" He was right.

Sky's POV

"High-five Little sis! Did you get him good?" Mason asked me on the phone. I smiled "yeah I think I broke his nose." He chuckled at that thought "Did you hear the bones crack?" He asked. I nodded but then realised he couldn't see my nod "yup... Mason, when will you be home?" Mason was in the army and he'd promised me when this contract he was on was over he'd quit. He sighed "next week. Don't worry I'll be home in time." We both knew what he was referring to the date that was nearing September 13th.Mum's Birthday. Every year we all went to her grave, when I say all I mean _all. _Every wolf in the pack (and families) Billy, Charlie, me and my brothers, even the Cullen's came. We'd all have a picnic and share stories; of course the Cullen's didn't eat anything. "See you next week then, bye, love you." I hung up the phone and headed for the stairs.

"Elizabeth?" Dad called.

"Jacob?" I replied. We both scowled at each other for a second.

"I know why you did it and I don't blame you, though I do wish you'd control your anger I'm so worried you're going phase one of these days." Dad sighed, his face masked with worry. We'd already had this conversation earlier.

"Sorry dad, but haven't we already spoken about this?"

"Liz, I want you apologize to the boy tomorrow, do you understand." He commanded me in that voice I couldn't refuse.

"Yes sir." I sighed.

"Good girl." He walked over to me and kissed me on the forehead "night sweetie."

I smiled "night dad." I yawned as I headed up the stairs.

As I lay in bed I heard dad on the phone to Mason. Telling him how much he missed him and then continuing to talk about me saying 'I wish you wouldn't encourage her to use her fists.' 'I know I told you to teach her but only if she really needed to.' 'I'm worried about her. I don't know what it is but something about that boy is bringing the emotions back out.' 'Uh-hu... I think I'll have to call Edward.' I fell asleep sometime in the middle of dad asking Edward to come visit me.

I woke up the next morning Olly murs blasting out of my alarm clock. I got up and sighed and pulled myself out of bed. I got dressed into one of the new outfits Alice had got me and sat down at my dressing table to straighten my hair and apply my makeup. Despite the fact I had to apologise to Zed today I was in a pretty good mood. "You look nice" Dad commented as I bounced down the stairs.

"Thanks" I smiled "Alice got me this." I said doing a twirl. Dad laughed,

"Go on, get to school!" I nodded and followed Cameron out to the car.

I was pulled out of home room to go the principal's office and apologize to Zed. Zed was already there. He opened his mouth to speak but I spoke first. "I'm sorry I punched you, it was unnecessary and inappropriate." He laughed at my formalities and I looked up from the ground to see his face. I was surprised it looked in tact. I frowned, I was sure I'd broken his nose.

"Well I guess I provoked you." He said and I knew that was the best apology I would get. He noticed my expression "What?!" He asked.

"I broke your nose." I stated as if it was obvious.

"Well I guess you're not as strong as you think" He snapped. He was hiding something.

I turned and walked away. I was still mad at him weather it was right to punch him or not. We continued like the before, he was arrogant and I kept to myself.

**PLEASE REVIEW. ALSO THANKS TO BUTTERFLYLION14 FOR HER LOVELY REVIEWS :) XOXO**


	6. Soccer

**NOT ALL OF THE CHARECTERS BELONG TO ME SOME BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER AND JOSS STIRLING.**

**SORRY IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER, BUT IT IS THE SECOND CHAPTER I'VE PUT UP TODAY! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

Sky's POV

I headed out of school with Jessica who was giving was giving me a lift home. As I was about to get in her car I caught sight of Edward's shiny Volvo. I guess he'd agreed to dad's pleads. I looked at Jess "sorry, I just remembered I have a thing on tonight and have to go straight there. I'll have Cameron pick me up." She shrugged buying my excuse and I headed towards Edwards car, jumping in the passenger seat. As he saw me he smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"You're Dad asked me come." He said, I read between the lines and knew he meant 'I know you're hurting, why are you hurting? Let's go make some music.' I sighed at him.

"I don't know what it is Edward, its just lately everything seems to remind me of her" Edward nodded.

"Your dad mentioned a boy" He prompted.

"I don't know what it is but something about him just brings all these emotions out of me. If it had been anyone else in that car park I wouldn't have punched them, it's just _him _and I don't know why." At this point Edward was speeding down the road. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"I would take you to the house but it's currently... occupied." He clearly didn't like the idea of someone else living in his house even if it was for just a few more weeks. "So, I rented out the music room at the new community centre for an hour or so." I smiled he must have rented it off a female because the community centre wasn't actually open for business yet.

We arrived and I sat down at the piano, he sat next to me. "How do you feel right now?" He asked. I thought about it for a moment before answering "right now: happy to see you, sad about mum, angry at Zed and guilty for ditching Jessica" He smiled softly.

"That's a lot of negative emotion, Beth." I cringed at him use of my real name. "Let's write a song he decided." That's what we did we spent all afternoon composing a song. It had words but I didn't sing them, just Edward. He understood, I couldn't sing for it bought back my time of darkness.

When I left that night I had released all my emotions and was left with just the happiness and the ecstasy, an overwhelming feeling of joy and great happiness that was what music did to me. Let me feel what I wanted to feel. Edward dropped me off on the border line and I walked the rest of the way home on a high. I slept a good dreamless deep sleep, which was good because when I woke up was September 1st -Soccer day.

Despite the fact I'd only ever been to England once (to visit Grandma Renee) because I was a quarter English I was always picked as captain for one of the teams. I didn't however have a clue how to play soccer and it was a massive prejudice to think that I should. I did speak English sometimes but that's just because that's what I grew up with, with my mum. Hey! I even drank tea, but that's about as English as I got.

I got up early and left a not on the counter that I was walking to school today. I grabbed an apple and ate it on the way. When I got to school I headed straight to the changing rooms to change into my PE kit. Shorts and a blue t-shirt, Charlie had gotten me some new football boots – as if that would help. They did look good though, they were pink and purple!

Me and Tina trudged our way onto the pitch where all the juniors were gathered. Surprise, surprise I was picked as captain for one team, Zed Benedict the other. Zed also managed to pick all the other good player. The sportiest person on my team was Jessica Newton and she, like her mother before her, was captain of the volleyball team. That meant she was great with her hands but not so much with her feet.

Zed won the coin toss and I went to hand out positions to my team. Despite having Charlie explain the rules of soccer to me for 2 hours on the phone last night my mind went blank. Unlike my brothers who were all prodigies in sport I sucked at soccer. The only sport I really understood was baseball, but that's only because we play it with the Cullen's so much, watching a bunch of vampires and werewolves play was a lot more interesting than watching humans play. I hand out random positions not really caring who goes where and put myself in goal hoping they'll stop it up field so I wont have to touch the ball the entire game.

I was wrong. Unfortunately Zed Benedict was A-MAZ-ING at soccer and ten minutes into the game the score was 5-0. By half time we had only scored one goal. We all huddle up. "Tactics?" The cheerleader, Sheena, sneers at me. God, that girl was a B !#H!

"Um..." I thought frantically back to my talk with Charlie and seriously considered calling him. Or perhaps I should just call Emmet Cullen and have him substitute Sheena, we'd win for sure then. On the other hand it may result it the deaths of a few players "well done Nelson, great goal" I congratulated "more of those please?" That was the best I'd got.

"That's it!" Sheena demands "your tactics? _More goals, please? _" She inspects her nails I sigh at the diva that was sheena

"Sorry, I didn't want to be captain." I told her.

"This is so embarrassing!" mutters a boy on my team "Are you sure you're brother's Joey Black?"

"Just because my brothers are good doesn't mean I automatically am." I snapped "if you didn't let so many past I wouldn't have to save so many!"

"Save!" Sheena screeched in her annoyingly high pitched voice "you haven't saved a single one, and if you do I'll eat my sneakers!" The whistle blew and I headed back towards the goal feeling like I wanted to turn invisible. Someone grabbed my arm and I looked up to see Zed Benedict.

"What now! Gonna rub it in some more that I'm rubbish?" I snapped "my teams already done that."

"No, Sky I was going to tell you your down that end this half." He said calmly. My face crumpled and I felt like I was going to cry. No! I will not cry in front of the likes of Zed Benedict. I rubbed my eyes, stuck my chin up and stalked off down the other end of the pitch.

Penalty is called, and course Zed is the one taking it. I felt like an idiot already now I was going to make a fool out of myself with the whole school watching! Even Zed looked a little sorry for me. "You can do it sky!" I heard Tina call. I _couldn't _but there's a true friends for ya. Zed took a few steps back to take the shoot.

_Dive to your left. _I hear his voice in my head. I rubbed my head, now was not the time to be hearing voices. _Dive to your left. _He repeated more forcefully holding my gaze. I took a deep breath if was going to look like an idiot I may as well do it dramatically. As Zed hit the ball towards me I dived to the left the ball smacking me hard in the stomach knocking me to the ground.

Everyone cheered and Zed came up to holding out his hand. I took it and he helped up. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I saved it!" was all I could say. Grandpa Charlie would be so proud.

"Yeah, we saw." He said with a laugh.

"Did you help me?" I asked remembering the voice.

"No, why would I do that?" I said innocently, before turning and walking back to where his team stood.

_Thank you very much O mighty one! _I send my voice sarcastically the same way I heard his voice. Zed turns his head look at me. He looks slightly shocked. He hadn't actually heard me, had he?

We still lost 11-1, but I felt victorious anyway.

Zed's POV

_Thank you very much O mighty one! _Her perfect voice sounded in my head. Colours light up my mind Sky whirling around my head. My whole world changed in that moment. Warmth and strength flooded through me, I was glowing. It was as though gravity had shifted and it wasn't the earth holding me here anymore, it was her. It was like I had been blind before and now I could really _see; _everything seemed just a bit brighter, better. I would do anything, be anything for her. I would die for her to keep her safe, starve to feed her, be whatever she needed, whatever she wanted me to be. I was complete. It was as though I had been living without oxygen before, I hadn't noticed but now I had it I realised how much I needed it. I needed her.

Sky.

My soulfinder.

_My _sky.

**Sorry it's a short chapter! Please Review!**


	7. Apple Tree

**NOT ALL OF THE CHARECTERS BELONG TO ME SOME BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER AND JOSS STIRLING.**

**AN: THANKS FOR ALL YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS. SORRY THIS ONES A LITTLE LATE UPLOADING, IT'S NOT TO THE BEST STANDARD AS I WAS RUSHING TO GET IT DONE TO PUT IT UP ON TIME. I HAD A REALLY BUSY DAY TODAY BUT WANTED TO KEEP MY PROMISE OF UPLOADING EVERYDAY! PLEASE REVIEW, ALL ADVICE AND COMMENTS ARE APRECIATED!**

Sky's POV

I absolutely hate bioligy. I think it's more the fact that my mum took it than the actual subject. I sit in the exact same seat that my mum used to sit. Only difference is Tina sits next to me rather than Edward Cullen. Me Tina and Zoe are all waiting outside the room in the corridor chatting. Zoe is trying to convince me that Zed has a crush on me _as if_! He hates me! Just at that moment Zed and a group of boys burst out of a classroom.

"Hi, Zed." Zoe calls and I try my best to hide behind Tina taking a sudden interest in the notice board.

"Oh, hi." Zed mutters a reply turning to see who spoke, his eyes resting on me as he catches a glimpse of me behind Tina. His eyes rest on mine. "I didn't get a chance to congratulate you sky, you made an awesome save." He told me directly, forcing me to step out from behind Tina. Was he making fun of me?

"Yeah I thought it was pretty unbelievable." I replied not allowing him to get the last laugh.

"I'm telling everyone you got lucky." He teased, reaching forward and readjusting my bag strap. Almost as to warn other boys off, ass though he was claiming me. Who did he think he was? He was so hot and cold. He reminded me of a wolf suddenly snapping and changing mood at anytime. _Wolfman. _That was Zed, like some villain from a comic.

"And I say I had a little help." I retorted. Seriously what was this boy's game? Had he really told me what to do? No, people can't speak to you in you're head. This was driving me crazy!

"You're rumbled Zed: we all know you didn't bend the ball like you usually do." Tina jumped in to defend me.

"I was just lulling Sky into a false sense of security. Next time I won't be so easy on her." Zed said holding his hands up in surrender.

"No way! Zed Benedict, you've spent your entire time here building up this image of the meanest guy in the year, and now we all know you're a sucker for little girls looking all Dewey eyed and defenceless." Zoe say's with a grin.

"Zoe!" I jab her in the ribs "Don't make me out to be dumb!"

"Miss Congeniality shows her temper!" Zoe teases me. I couldn't help but think of Zed and how he'd been on the receiving end of my temper more than once.

"You'd be like that if you had to live looking like me. No-one takes me seriously!" I grumbled in response. That and the fact I had wolf genes. All three of them burst out laughing at my expression. "What so I'm a joke now, am I?" I challenged.

"Sorry Sky, you just looked so fierce when you said that." Tina apologised.

"Yeah, you're really scary. Like Bambi with an Uzi!" Zoe added. I scowled at the Bambi reference.

"And, just so we're clear, none of us think you're dumb. Do we?" Tina prompts to the others.

"Definitely not." Zoe replies.

"But I have to agree with Zoe" Zed interjects "You don't do mean as well as me" He laughs then adds "you take it a bit too far, and end up using your fists!" He joked and I flinched at the memory. "Maybe I should give you lessons. Be careful wont you?" He brushes his hand down my arm before tuning to leave.

_"Be careful wont you?" _Zoe mimics laughing "He _so _fancies you!"

"Does not!" I reply harshly.

"Whatever." Is all she says and I can tell she feels like the love doctor. All I can say about me and Zed is: Never. Gonna. Happen.

"You going to the baseball game later?" Tina asks me anxious to change the subject. I roll my eyes. I'd watched vampires play baseball it wasn't nearly as fun to watch humans play. I just shrugged.

"Come on! Zed's going to be playing!" Zoe teases. That makes me want to go less!

"Please?" Tina asks "it'll be fun, we're all going, Jessica and Nelson too!" She almost begs.

"Okay fine!" I agree reluctantly.

The game wasn't too bad. Zed Benedict was actually pretty good. He seemed just a bit faster and stronger than the others. Almost like the wolves, but not quite that much faster and no where near as strong. Still he was definitely above average and if I didn't know better I could mistake him for a young wolf and who hadn't phased yet but was coming up to the change only slightly above average but still noticeable. Somewhere in the middle of the game he suddenly stopped trying, it was weird. Like he got bored and couldn't be bothered to try anymore.

"Zed's been staring at you the entire game!" Jess whispers in my ear.

"Don't be silly there's no way he could pick me out from all these people even if he wanted too." I replied. Why would he want to stare at me anyway I was nothing special. After that though, I did notice him looking up to our part of the bleachers several times. Then I realise the tall blonde girl with lovely long legs and beautiful tan skin sat a few rows in front of us. I bet even if he could see, which he couldn't, he'd be looking at her not me.

Forks win the game. At the end of the girl I notice the Blonde girl hug him and I felt a weird sense of jealousy. Why was I jealous it wasn't like I was with Zed, or ever would be! I quickly hurry home after school slipping away from the crowds of spectators. I head into the supermarket to pick up some things for dad and begin the long walk back to La Push.

It's just starting to get dark when I hear foot steps rapidly approaching. I tell myself it's just a late night jogger.

'Sky!' A hand lands on my shoulder. I scream and fling my shopping bags into the figure. Lifting my knee ready to kick them where it hurts. I realise just in time its Zed and lower my knee.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" I accuse, laying a hand over my heart. It feels as though it's about to rip right through my chest it's beating so violently.

"Sorry. I thought I told you, you should take care walking home alone after dark." He told me sternly. Was this guy for real? He say's 'jump' and I say 'how high?' like a little pathetic puppy dog. I don't think so!

"You mean some boy might jump out and give me the fright of my life?" I scold raising an eyebrow.

"You never know." He laughs lightly. "There are all kinds off odd people in these forests."

_Trust me I know_ I think to myself. Then out loud say "well you certainly proved your point, but I can look after myself." I tell him.

"I'm sure you can, but let me walk you home anyway." He prises the shopping bag out of my hand. "Here, let me take that" He says.

"No need." I reply harshly.

"I want to." He persists.

"And you always get your way?" I say raising an eyebrow, was Zed really just some spoilt brat?

"Nearly always." He winks at me. I sigh, there's absolutely no point in arguing as I could see it wasn't getting me anywhere. Besides, Zed Benedict wasn't worth the breath, and if he wanted to carry my shopping all the way home he could feel free. We walk in silence for a few minutes.

"so when were you going to tell me you're a savant?" He say's casually.

"a _what_?" What was he on about?

"You must realise how amazing it is." His eyes fixed on mine. He stops under a lamp post the yellow light glowing onto his face. He reaches up playing with the collar on my coat.

"How amazing _what _is?" I say screwing my face together confused. What was this boy on about? And what did it have to do with me?

"I see. You're punishing me for being a jackass. But you have to understand that I didn't know it was you. I thought I was warning some ditzy stranger to prevent her being knifed." This boy was just talking nonsense now. I pushed his hands of my collar where they lingered.

"What are you talking about?" I demand.

"I had this premonition a few nights before we met at the Meadow– do you get them too?" I just shake my head astounded. "You running down the street in the dark – a knife – screams – blood. I had to warn you – just in case it would do any good." Okay I thought I had problems but this guy was seriously disturbed. I had to get away. I looked down the street, my house was in sight I could just make a run for it but he still had my stuff.

"Um... Zed, thanks for worrying about me and all but I'm fine, really. Anyway I'd best get back now."

"Yeah, as if that's going to happen. Sky, you're my soulfinder, my partner – you can't just walk away from me." Did he seriously just tell me what to do?

"Can't I?" I threaten. If shouted my dad's names just once now. He'd be out of that house in a flash, Zed Benedict pinned to the floor.

"You must have felt it too. I knew as soon as you answered me – it was like, I don't know how to say this, like the fog lifting. I could really _see_ you." He ran his hand across my cheek "Do you know what the odds of us finding each other are?"

"Whoa," I say slapping his hand away "go back a little, soulfinder?" Was he _crazy! _A big grin spreads across his face

"Yeah" He pulls me close to him "no half life existence for us. It's taken me a few days to get over the shock and I've been waiting to speak to you so I can break the news to my folks." I think he must have been on some kind of crazy pills because he was acting like he'd just imprinted on me, but that was impossible, he didn't even use the right words.

"Zed," I say sternly, pulling away from him and looking into his eyes "I've got no clue what you're talking about. But if you expect me to. . . to. . . I don't know what you expect, but it's not happening. You don't like me; I don't like you. Get over it." His jaw dropped and it took him a few seconds to work out how to close it again.

"_Get over it?"_ He growls "Savants wait all their lives to find the one and you think I can get over it?" seriously with all the savant crap again!

"Why not?! I don't even know what a savant is, or a soulfinder, or whatever other bull**** you're talking about is, okay?"

"I'm one" He thumps himself in the chest before pointing at me "You're one. Your gifts, Sky – they make you a savant. You must get that at least." I took a further step back, moving cautiously as he was starting to scare me now.

"Can I just have my shopping back please?" I plead, desperate to get away.

"What? That's it? We make the most astounding discovery of our lives and you're just going to go home?" He asks. I look around there's no-one for someone else. I seriously consider yelling for dad but despite how weird Zed's being I don't quite want him dead.

"Looks like it." I say simply reaching out and snatching the shopping out of his trembling hands.

"You can't!" His voice is hoarse and trembling like his hands.

"I can. Now just calm down and i'll see you in school tomorrow, okay." I say gently before turning and heading back toward my house in a fast sprint.

"Sky you can't run from this. You're mine – you have to be!" He calls after me.

"No. I. Don't." I reply before running up the garden and into the house, locking the door behind me.

"You okay sweet?" Dad says looking up from a baseball game. I nod, dumping the shopping on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah fine, who's playing?" I say dumping myself down onto our old worn out sofa.

"Yankees." He replies as if it was obvious. I sit and watch with him before heading to the kitchen to make dinner. I made lasagne and all the boys seemed to like it. I couldn't eat much myself I was still shaken up by the whole thing with Zed.

"Not hungry?" Joey hints looking longily at my almost full plate.

"Just tired, I guess." I reply pushing the plate toward him.

"Thanks" He grins and others boys moan saying its fair he gets it.

"go on up to bed then, pumpkin." Dad smiles at me.

I head upstairs and have a bath, before changing into my PJ's and climbing into bed. I can't sleep though. I hear everyone else go to bed and start snoring while I lay there thoughts swirling around my head. It's late into the night when I hear a knocking on my window. I yank open my window shocked to see Zed right there, sitting in my apple tree.

"What are you doing here? Get down! Go away!" I hiss.

"Invite me in." He pleads moving further along the branch and closer to me.

"no- stop! Get down!" I say panicked. I think about getting Dad, or Joey, or Luca or Cameron any would do.

"No don't get your dad, I need to talk to you." How did he know what I was thinking.

"Go away, I don't want you here!" I can feel my face getting red and i'm getting all flustered now.

"I know." Zed say's calmly. "Sky, why don't you know you're a savant?"

"I can't answer that, when I don't understand the question. Zed, I've told you I don't know what a savant is!" I really should just slam the window in his face but I'm worried at him falling and breaking his neck.

"You heard me speaking to you – in your head. You didn't just follow my hint, you heard words."

"I...I..." What could I say to that when I didn't really know what he was talking about.

_You answered me! _He sent the words into my head and I couldn't deny that part was true.

"Just get out of my head!" I hissed.

"All savants can do it, including you. You already have to me, on soccer day, remember?" He said in a steady voice.

"Look, it's late and I really don't understand what you're talking about. So goodnight, let's talk about this some other time."

"You won't even give me a hearing?" He said sadly.

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm your soulfinder."

"Stop that silly nonsense and listen to me, I don't understand you and you're nothing to me. You're rude, cold, you don't even like me and have taken every opportunity to criticize and insult me."

"So that's what you think of me?" I just nodded.

"Maybe this is, I dunno, your latest plot to humiliate me in some way – pretending you want me, but i'm not interested." I tell him

"You really don't like me, do you? Great, my soulfinder doesn't understand the first thing about me." I could see hurt in his eyes but I just wanted him to leave me alone.

"What's there to understand? Jerks are pretty easy to read." I mutter harshly and it seemed to work, he made no attempt to speak just sat there wide eyes. "Now, get _out _of my tree, go home and get some sleep."

"Okay" He surrendered "But this isn't over, Sky. We've got to talk."

"Get out!" I growled my patients gone.

The next few day's I seemed to see Zed everywhere at school. I'd turn a corner and he was there. I'd be and class and look out the window, he was there. I'd be buying my lunch and in the queue behind me, he was there. I had to make sure I was never alone at any time, I didn't want to risk having to talk to Zed.

I'd considered asking Billy if he had ever head of a savant in any of his legends but knew if I asked he'd ask a million questions back 'why did I want to know?' 'where I had I heard that before?' 'Why would he know anything?' and risk looking like a total idiot if he hadn't heard of them, they weren't real, and Zed really was just playing a cruel joke on me.

Mason came home later than he'd first expected three nights after Zed had been in my apple tree, September 11th, it felt so good to see him again, to hug him and feel his warmth. That night I fell asleep snuggled up on the sofa between mason and dad. That was the first time I forgot about Zed Benedict since what had happened.

**THANKS FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	8. Picnic

**NOT ALL OF THE CHARECTERS BELONG TO ME SOME BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER AND JOSS STIRLING.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE! PLEASE REVIEW! :) **

Sky's POV

I heard a gentle tap on the front door. Everyone else was asleep, so I sighed and heaved myself of the sofa to go and answer it. It was a lovely day today and normally I would go out but today I would be bust preparing everything for the big picnic tomorrow. You'd be surprised how much food the wolves went through. I pulled open the door to see Zed who shoved some flowers into my face before I had a chance to close it again. They were lovely flowers, lilies my favourite. How did he know which flowers I liked best? Before I had a chance to either thank him or give them back and turn them away he started speaking.

"Let's start again. Hi, I'm Zed Benedict from Wickenridge. And you are?" I stood startled. Was Zed actually trying to be nice to me?

"Go on, this is the easy part." He prompted "I'm Sky Black, from La Push." He said in a poor imitation of my voice.

"I do not speak like that!" I tried not to laugh.

"Sure you do, go on." He encouraged. I sighed but played along never the less.

"Hi, I'm Sky Black from the reservation in La Push." Zed smiled wide that I was playing along.

"Now you say 'wow, what lovely flowers. Why don't you come in for a drink?'" I bit my bottom lip; I did not want a member of my family wondering downstairs to see a stranger in our kitchen. Zed took the thoughts right out of my mind again "they're asleep. So?"

"Well, they _are _lovely flowers." I thought for a second longer before stepping aside "coffee?"

"If you insist." He teased.

"Come through." I said walking out to the kitchen and putting the kettle onto boil. I eventually found a vase, and filled it with water emptying the plant feed into it and cutting the stems. Keeping busy, to avoid any direct contact with Zed. I had my back to him and was smiling the whole time he couldn't see my face. No-one had ever bought me flowers before, except my brothers but that didn't really count. Finally when there was nothing else for me to do I spun on to face him.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I messed up and I wanted to say sorry."

"these are a good start. I said gesturing to the flowers. Just then the kettle boiled and I pulled two mugs out of the cupboard and starting making the coffee. "Do you take milk?" I asked and he shook his head. I bought the mug over to him and placed it on the table, be tapped the seat next to him gesturing for me to sit.

"So tell me something about yourself. I play Drums and guitar, how about you?" I asked knowing music the one thing we had in common.

"Mostly piano, saxophone, guitar, but I also play violin, flute, clarinet, bongos, French horn, and cello" He looked shocked.

"That's amazing!" He breathed.

"I have an extremely good teacher. I never did quite get drums though I'd say you're pretty amazing yourself being able to play those."

"Who teaches you?" He asked. "Edward Cullen, I believe you're renting his house."

"Yeah that's right. They have a big grand piano there, but I bet you already know that." He told me.

"That was the first piano I ever played." I said with a smile.

"See, we can talk without me freaking you out." Zed said sounding proud of himself.

"yeah," I smiled not wanting the conversation topic to get back to all the weird stuff so just asked "you like all types of music or just jazz?" remembering him playing jazz with us in school.

"All, but I like the freedom to improvise I like to cut free of what has to be. For me it's a kind of free fall with the notes as the parachute." I hadn't realised Zed was so passionate about music, just like me.

"I like that too." I agreed.

"It's musician's music. Not so straightforward as some but really repays when you get into it. I mean, you've got to be really confident to launch into an off-the-cuff solo and not make a fool of yourself. Everyone can make mistakes when they rush into something, go in too early." I realised that he was talking about us then and so much the music anymore.

"I suppose."

"You really didn't know?" He asked. I cringed, Oh god he wasn't going to bring that savant stuff back up again was he. I just shook my head. "And you've not the faintest idea why I warned you that day. You think I've been trying to scare you."

"Weren't you? All that stuff about blood and knifes, it's bound to scare anyone."

"I didn't mean it like that." He reached over and took my hand rubbing his thumb along my knuckles. "It's funny sitting with you," he mused "I get so much from you, like you're broadcasting on all frequencies."

"What does that mean?" I asked calmly trying not to freak out again this time; I'd heard weird before, right?

"It's difficult to explain. Look, I'm sorry I've been so rude to you." He said in a gentle voice, stretching out his legs so they gently rubbed against mine.

"Rude!" I spluttered. "I thought you just had some weird allergic reaction to economy-size Quileute girls."

"Is that what you are?"

"Yeah, still waiting for that growth spurt mason's been promising me since I was fourteen."

"Mason?" He asked, and he seemed genuinely curious.

"My brother," I replied.

"You have brothers?"

"Five, You?"

"Six." We both sighed. "Anyway, your height's perfect. I come from a family of giant redwoods; a bonsai makes a pleasant change" Bonsai? If I'd had known him better I'd have dug him in the ribs for that, but since he was being nice I'd be too.

"So you're not going to explain what's been the problem with me?" I asked instead.

"Not today. I've already messed up once; I'm not going to spoiling it a second time. This is too important." He picked up my hand and gently punched himself in the ribs with it. How did he know I wanted to do that? "There- I deserved that." I shook my head.

"You're crazy."

"Yep, that's me." He smiled and released my hand. "Okay, I'll head out now. I don't want to push my luck. It was good meeting you, Sky. See you round."

"See ya" And with the he was gone.

Just five minutes later Mason came down the stairs. He sniffed the kitchen. "Who's been in here?" He asked.

"Oh, just a friend from school, I asked to borrow their notes, they just dropped by to lend them to me."

"Okay, cool." He smiled buying it. I don't know why I lied but I felt like I needed to understand this _myself, _before I got my overprotective family involved.

I wake up early. It's 4 am but I know I won't be able to sleep again. I lay staring at the ceiling making pictures out of the swirls. Trying to get my head around everything, I don't see why Zed would lie but I just find it so hard to believe. I believe in vampires and werewolves why do I find it so hard to believe in this? I had proof, the voices and the way zed seemed to always know what I was thinking. I don't have any special powers though, I'm just ordinary old Sky. Maybe I can believe him, maybe. But I can't believe that I'm part of this world. I refuse to part of anything else supernatural or out of the ordinary. That was just it; I was scared to be part of it, part of anything else that could hurt me.

Finally my alarm buzzed and I trudged my way downstairs. I didn't feel like eating so just played with my breakfast. For once the others didn't seem hungry either, not today.

We got dressed and headed, loaded with sandwiches and flowers. We were the first ones to get there. I walked over to mums grave and spent ages arranging the flowers perfectly. Then I just sat and cried, this was the one day of the year I allowed myself to feel, to remember her and cry over her.

I felt cold hands rest on my shoulders as I sit knelt before her grave my eyes tear stained. I look up to see Edward. Rather than pulling me away he just sits next to me, I could tell if he could cry he would be balling his eyes out right now. We sat like that for a while, in a comforting silence. Finally when I had no more tears left I wiped my eyes and headed back to the others.

Almost everyone was here now. We all sat under an old oak tree and ate the picnic food. Everyone was smiling and laughing, this is how mum would want to be remembered. She would want her day to be spent happily rather than her family sat drowning in their sorrows. We told the stories we'd all heard about a million times, some about her life others just funny little things she did.

After every last crumb of food was gone, we broke up into smaller group. I saw grandpa billy talking with sue Clearwater and decided to talk to him.

With what happened yesterday I decided I at least owed it to Zed to talk to Billy. I took a deep breath and headed over to him. When Sue saw me approaching she left making some excuse to Billy, knowing I probally wanted to talk in private, what about though she could never guess.

"Having fun?" Billy asked me with a smile.

"Yeah, could I talk to you for a moment?"

"You always can. What's bothering you" he tried to keep his voice steady but I could hear the curiosity leaking through.

"Well, I've been doing some research on old legends and I came across this, er... Creature called savants. I wanted to find out more, have you ever heard of them?" I stumbled out. Billy thought for a moment

"I don't think I have. Might not be real sweetie, al lot of the legends are just legends but why don't you ask Carlisle, just in case" I nodded. Had Zed really been lying?

After a few moments of building up courage I decided to talk to Carlisle.

"Hey Carlisle, I've been doing some research on old legends and I was wondering if you've ever heard of something called a savant?" I asked. He seemed to think deep and hard for a moment.

"I've heard the word once, when I was in the Amazon, unfortunately I know nothing about the legends. Would you like me to ask our Amazonian friends and get back to you?"

"Yes, please. If you could" I smiled then added casually "No rush though, there are plenty of other legends, this one just seemed to ... interest me particularly."

**Please Review! :)**


	9. Go out with me?

**SORRY MY UPDATES HAVE BEEN SO LATE AT NIGHT. I'VE BEEN BUSY DURING THE DAY SO WRITING THE CHAPTER OF AN EVENING TOMORROW I'M HOME ALL DAY THOUGH SO YOU SHOULD GET AN UPDATE EARLIER IN THE DAY. **

**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR LOVELY REVIEW'S LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND REVIEW THIS CHAPTER, THANKS AGAIN, ENJOY. :)**

Sky's POV

"Are you sure you don't mind dropping me home?" I ask Tina

"It's fine; I was headed that way anyway." She replies with a smile.

As Tina's car comes into sight I notice that leaning against it casually is the one and only, Zed Benedict.

"Hey Tina, how's it going?" He asks as we approach. It seems Wolfman was being nice today.

"Fine, Zed. You?" Tina replies suspiciously. I couldn't help but be curious myself as to what on earth he was doing.

"Great. Sky, ready to go home?" He says turning to me and holding out his motorbike helmet. There it was, Zed was always up to something.

"Tina's giving me a lift." I say, confused as to why he thinks he's just taking me home, like it was prearranged or something.

"I'm sure she wont mid if I do that. I want to make sure Sky gets home, ok, Tina?" Zed says turning back to Tina.

"I said I'd take her." Tina disagrees stubbornly, giving Zed a deadly glare which didn't seem to bother him.

"Please?" He says in a soft voice, holding out the helmet hopefully. Zed Benedict saying 'please', icicles were forming in hell! I look down at the helmet Zed is holding out to me and remember when I first say Zed's motorcycle. How I'd wished I could ride it myself, of course at the time I was thinking more that I wanted to drive it, but riding would have to do. It seemed the closest I was ever going to get!

"Sky?" Tina's voice pulls me out of my wandering thoughts. She sounds worried.

"It's okay. Thanks Tina. I'll go with Zed." I say taking the helmet from him.

"If you're sure..." Tina says moving her back, something she always did when she was uncomfortable.

"See you tomorrow." I said reassuring her that I was just a simple ride and that I wasn't going to die.

"I've never ridded with anyone before" I admitted not completely sure how to sit.

"The secret is to hold on tightly." He whispered as he took the helmet back out of my hands and slipped it onto my head. I realised that Zed must have planned this before as he never wore a helmet himself and must have intentionally brought one with him, just to give to me. He gets on first and I sit behind him wrapping my arms around his waist. I notice we are attracting quite a few stares, but don't really care as Zed starts to ride out of school the wind whipping my face and the speed exhilarating.

He was going so fast I tightened my grip on him, not wanting to fall. I could tell he was smiling at that. "Doing okay back there?" He yelled over the wind.

"Fine" I yelled back.

"Want to go a bit further? I can take you up into the mountains, there's about thirty minutes of light left." He said when we were getting close to my house.

"Maybe just a little way." I nodded not wanting the ride to end quite so soon. He drove to a beautiful place up in the mountains and stopped there, getting off the bike and then helping me off. I pulled off the helmet resting it on the handle bars.

"So, Sky, how was your day?" Zed asked me and it seemed as though he was genuinely curious.

"Fine. I did a little composing at lunch time." I said taking in the beautiful view of the valley below us.

"I saw you at the piano."

"You didn't come in?" I was actually quite surprised; just a few days ago Zed would have done anything to get me alone.

"I'm being careful. Very, Very careful with you. You're a scary girl." He says with a laugh holding up his hands in mock-fear.

"Me?" I didn't really think I could be seen as scary.

"Think about it. You save my best penalty kick, chuck me out of your apple tree, rip me up in the parking lot in front of my friends, and for gods sakes woman you've even punched me in the face – yeah, you're terrifying." I cringed slightly at the last memory thinking of that day in the car park when I'd just gotten so _angry _at him. But still I liked the sound of being feared _super sky! _Zed smiles as though I'd said that out loud, he hadn't read my thoughts, had he?

"But what scares me the most is that there's so much riding on our relationship and you don't even know it." He sounds so sincere when he says that, like us getting along is the most important thing in the world to him.

"Okay, Zed, try and explain it to me again. I'll listen this time" I give out a sigh. I hadn't heard back from Carlisle yet but when I did I could compare legends and see if there's any truth behind Zed's words.

"I guess you don't know anything about savants?" He asks walking over to a fallen tree branch and sitting down, I follow and sit with him shaking my head.

"I know more about soccer!" I joke. He laughs at that.

"I'll just give you a little information now, just to get us started. Sure you wanna hear? Cause if I tell you, I've got to ask you to keep it a secret for the sake of the rest of my family" I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to hear but he did seem a lot more calm this time.

"Who would I tell?" I say a smile playing on my lips. Zed thinks about for a moment.

"I don't know. The national enquirer, Oprah, a congressional committee?"

"er no, no and definatley no." I laugh counting each one off on my fingers.

"Okay then." He takes a deep breath, reaching foward and brushing a stray hair off my forehead. "Savants: I'm one. All my family are, but I've got a heavy dose being the seventh son. My mom's a seventh child too."

"And that makes it worse?" Trying hard to pay attention and believe what he says.

"Yeah, there's a multiplier effect. Savants have this gift; it's like an extra shift in a car, makes us got a little but faster and further than normal people." Kind of like the wolves, I thought to myself

"Right, Okay." I nod, as he gently rubs my knee with his hand.

"It means we can talk telepathically to each other. With people who don't have the savant _gene_, they would feel an impression, an impulse, not hear the voice. That's what I thought would happen when I spoke to you on the soccer pitch. I was pretty surprised when you understood me – blown away, in fact."

"Because?" I prompted for him to tell me more.

"Because it means you're a telepath too. And when a soulfinder speaks telepathically to her partner, it's like all the lights are coming on in a building. You lit me up like Vegas."

"I see."

"No, you don't. Not yet, there's more." Zed said resting his head against mine. His touch seemed to relax me.

"I thought there might be" I said with a sigh.

"When's your birthday?" He suddenly asked.

"28th November." I didn't know what possible relevance my birthday could have had.

"See, that's my birthday too. It just proves you're my soulfinder." I didn't reply and he seemed to be thinking deeply.

"So, you're mum. How old were you when, you know..." He trailed off clearly not wanting to upset me.

"Two years old." He nodded.

"I bet that's why you don't know. I bet your mum was a savant but your dad wasn't, you were too young for her to explain it to you." I shook my head.

"She would have told my dad." If my mum had this big secret surely she would have told dad, right? I didn't know what to think anymore.

"Maybe, maybe not." He shrugged "perhaps ask your grandparents they might be able to tell you? Make sure to ask _both _though only one of them could be a savant." I nodded reluctantly. I knew if it was Charlie he would have told me years ago so if it was true Renee had to be a savant too, I was sure she wasn't, it couldn't be true.

"So you never knew that you had a gift." He changed the subject.

"that's because I don't. I'm ordinary. No extra shifts in here." I tap my head.

"Not that you've found." He contradicted "But they're there. You see, Sky, when a savant is born, his or her counterpart also arrives about the same time somewhere on the earth. It could be next door, or maybe thousands of miles away." He reached for my hand and linked his fingers with mine "You have half our gifts, I the other. Together we make a whole. Together we are much more powerful." I rolled my eyes.

""It sounds sweet, a nice fairy tale, but it can't possibly be true." I wished so much it could be true, that I'd found my imprint before I'd even had to face the world. I'd always wanted that secretly hoping that for every new wolf that phased I'd be _the one, _but I never was. I knew that being imprinted on wasn't likely but still a lot more likely than me being a savant.

"Not sweet. Think about it: the chances of meeting your other half are tiny. Most of us are doomed to knowing there's something better out there abut we can't discover it. My parents are two of the lucky ones; they have each other thanks to a wise man of my dad's people with a gift for finding. None of my brothers have yet located their partner and each of them struggles with it. It's a killer, knowing that things could be so much _more_. That's why I rushed. I was a starving man facing a banquet." Zed explained. It made sense in a way, and I wasn't saying that it wasn't true just that I wasn't a part of it.

"And if they never meet their soulfinder?" I ask curious. I wasn't scared of this anymore I wanted to know more.

"It can go many ways – despair, anger, acceptance. It gets worse as the years tick by. It hadn't really begun to worry me yet. I'm incredibly lucky to escape all that angst." He said he'd escaped it, but Zed was a very angry person and I knew that wasn't true. I just hoped, for his sake, he found his _real _soulfinder before it was too late. He was still young, I would hate to see him in five or six years if he still hadn't found her. I cringed at the thought and reverted to using sarcasm to get my way out of an uncomfortable situation, something I always did.

"Seems simple to me. Can't they run a savant match-making service on facebook or something? Problem solved" I smiled but knowing he'd have some kind of reason why they couldn't.

"Like we haven't thought of that. But it's not about your birthday exactly, but when you were conceived – that gives a lot of variation nine months on. Think how many people were born on or around your birthday. Then factor in premature babies, the ones overdue. You'd be trawling though thousands. Savants are rare – there's only one in every ten thousand or so. And not every savant lives in a country like ours with computers at home. Or even speaks the same language." And there was the reason.

"Yeah, I see that could be a problem." I agreed to his explanation.

"But against the odds, I've discovered you. On a soccer pitch of all places. Sky Black from La Push, Washington." I felt sorry for him, he really did think it was me.

"What does all this mean?"

"It means that's it for us. For life." I was right this bond was kinda like a imprint bond, but I couldn't let him believe that I was his one and only when I knew that I wasn't.

"Your joking? I'm only here for, like, another year"

"Your leaving?" He tried his best to hide it but pain and shock was thick in his voice.

"That's the plan"

"And what do you do then? Where will you go?" He bombarded me with questions.

"I've been accepted to Royal academy of music in London. I plan to study there as soon as I'm done with school. I'm hoping to graduate a year early and take my exams this summer. The school have agreed, all I have to do is pass."

"Then I'll follow you to England." He said so surely, as though he'd _swim _all the way to England, just to be with me. He had to be wrong, nobody would do that for me.

"You will?" My heart was warmed by the fact he would do that for me. I didn't realise it but my voice was kind of hopeful. I was suddenly aware that yet again he was so casually holding my hand.

"Hell yeah. This is serious" He squeezed my fingers, then said in a calmer voice "so she doesn't run to the hills." When he said it, it seemed as though he was telling himself more than me. I didn't understand what he meant by it so asked anyway.

"Meaning?"

"I thought you might be a bit wary of me at first, until you got used to me. The nice me, not the jerk me."

"wary?"

"Wolfman, remember? You've got me down on the dark side; I saw that in your thoughts." He knew about Wolfman? Oh my, what else did he know about? Of all things for him to find out about why did it have to be Wolfman, why couldn't he read my mind and find out I prefer Coke to Pepsi. _Kill me now. _

"No way, it's cute." My cheeks flushed bright red; I had my mum's blush that was for sure. He chuckled. He's enjoying my embarrassment- that rat!

"I know I can be a bit hard to talk to sometimes – like when we met at the meadow. I'm going through . . . it's tough right now. And sometimes, I just get, _overwhelmed_. Too much weighing on me." He tried to explain to me. That felt good, that he was being open with me for once.

"You're not making this up? You do something don't you?"

"I do a lot of things. I'd like to do some things with you, Sky, if you want to. I was wrong to rush in claiming you as my soulfinder – you need to arrive at the same place with me. After all, we've the rest of our lives to get this right." I swallowed hard, at that moment all I could think of was what Tina had told me, she'd told me this would happen. They'll tell you you're made for them. It's what all the evil guys did to lure in those poor saps in the stories, wasn't it? But Zed. . . he looks so. . . hopeful.

"What kind of things?" I ask. Zed ran his free hand down my arm, clasping his other hand in mine.

"Go for a ride." He said looking into my eyes.

"We've just been doing that." I smiled shyly.

"Then we've ticked the first box already." He grinned. "Next we might go out for a movie in port angles or risk the diner in forks and have everyone stare at us all evening."

"The movie sounds nice." I was a bit more reluctant to the second option.

"With me?"

"I might risk it." I looked down "Once. But I still don't like you much." Though despite what I said, I did like zed, a lot.

"Understood"

"And this Soulfinder stuff – I don't believe it, I'm sure I even believe in Savants yet, let alone that I'm one of them."

"We'll leave that aside for the moment then. One step. Go out with me?" Was _Zed Benedict _really asking _me _out? The same Zed Benedict that every girl in the school wanted and he was choosing me? But how did I know this Zed was real, that he wouldn't turn back into Wolfman the second he had me. I guess there's only one way to find out.

"Okay, I'll give you a chance."

"Then it's a date." Zeds smile spread so wide I was surprised it remained on his face and didn't shoot off to Jupiter. He looked up to the darkening Sky, "It's getting dark, I should probably take you home."

I stood up wiping and mud off my butt, suddenly it seemed as though Zed remembered something. "But first, here." He held out his keys to me. Raised an eyebrow confused. "Go on," He gestured to the bike "take her down to the road a little and back, I know you really want to." I smiled, he must have picked it straight out of my mind again but for the first time I didn't care he was going to fulfil one of my fantasies. He led me over to the bike and helped me on, despite that I was perfectly capable myself I let him anyway.

"You do know _how _to ride a motorcycle don't you?" He asked worried.

I sighed "of course I do, Jamie taught me when I was only fourteen."

"Okay," He seemed relieved, He shoved the helmet on my head "Be careful." He told me. I nodded and sped off down the road.

It was an amazing feeling, the bike beneath me was like a wild tiger running through the jungle. It was dangerous but also an amazing creature if you treated it right. The speed was amazing, the wind whipped my face and blew my hair behind me. I only drove a little way before turning back and heading back to Zed.

"Thank you." I breathed, before scooting backwards so that Zed could sit back in front of me again.

"You know you look very sexy on that motorcycle" He told me before climbing on. I just laughed, like I could ever look sexy!

**Please Review! :) **


	10. Party

**PLESE REVIEW, HOPE YOU LIKE!**

Sky's POV

Tonight was the official opening of the new community centre and there is a big party being held there. The second Alice found out about this she had me up in Seattle shopping for a new dress, naturally with matching shoes, bag and accessories. It was a gorgeous blue silk strapless dress with the skirt ending just above my knee. The shoes were also something out of this world. I did, however, have a little trouble actually walking in them, and clung onto Dad's arm as we headed out into the centre.

All my brothers were coming this evening Joey, Luca, Cameron, Mason, even Jamie and his imprint –or should I say Fiancé. Her name was Sally and she was incredibly sweet. The only thing I worried about was with them all being there, they would probably meet Zed. I hadn't told them about Zed and I yet, I had mentioned Zed's name just not that I had agreed to go out with him.

As we entered we all separated and went off to mingle, I found Zoe and we stood chatting. It wasn't long when we saw the Benedict's enter, all nine of them. They stand by the entrance looking like a team of superheroes. Alost everyone in the room turns to look at them before continuing their conversations. There's Zed – god, he look great in his black shirt and matching trousers.

_"Pants" _His voice comes into my head, and I notice him looking at me.

_"I don't want to know about those" _I reply smiling at him from across the room.

_"Don't you?" _My cheeks flush red and I turn away from facing back to Zoe.

"_get out of my head!_"

_"I can't cut it out now I've started. Has anyone told you that you could stop traffic in that dress?"_

_"Is that good or bad?" _This was crazy- I was replying to a disembodied voice.

_"It's good. Very, very good." _

Zoe oblivious to the silent conversation giggles beside me. "Oh my, Zed's looking at you as if he's going to eat you!"

"He's not!" I replied focusing back on Zoe.

"It's not me he's looking at, more's the pity. Then again, that still leaves Trace, Uriel, Victor, Will, Xavier and my Yves to enjoy. Aren't they just-" she trailed off, looking for the right word to describe the Benedict boys.

"How do you remember them all?" I ask.

"Easy, Trace; tough, Uriel; ultra intelligent, Victor;" She stopped to think for a moment "_very _mysterious"

"Cheat" I accuse.

"Will; wacky, Xavier; X-treme sports, Yves; Yummy, and Zed, well I'll let you figure that one out." At the moment Zoe pointed to Zed "look he's coming over."

"Hi, Zoe, Sky." Zed greeted us

"Zed." Zoe smiled waving to Yves, "everyone home?"

"We had a bit of family business. You both look great."

"Thanks, Zed. You don't look so bad yourself" Zoe smiled politely " I'm just gunna go catch up with Yves. See you." She walked off, twirling her hair in her fingers, leaving me alone with Zed.

"Hi, there." Zed said in a low voice.

"I thought we'd said hello already." Wow, this boy is sending out heat.

"I said hi to both you and Zoe before. That one was just for you."

"Oh." I tried to hold in a nervous laugh "Hi."

"I wasn't joking when I said you look amazing." He reached over and brushed a loose curl behind my ear. "Where did all this come from?" He asked referring to my long curled hair that gently cascaded down my back.

"I keep it tied back at school. It can be a nuisance." I reply shyly.

"I like it like this."

"Well, you don't have to brush the tangles out each night" I laugh.

"I'm more than happy to volunteer."

"Oh." I raise an eyebrow at him.

"yeah, oh." He laughs and puts him arm around my shoulder, warning off all the other boys in the room "Shall we go mingle?"

"Do we have to?" I groan. I was perfectly happy in our little corner away from the rest of the world.

"Yep. I want you to meet my mum and Dad." He said beginning to walk around the room, I saw suddenly were grateful of his arm around my shoulder, stopping me from falling down.

"Have you told them?" If this was all true he would have told his parents, right?

"No, I want you to be happy with the idea when we let them know. They'll be unbearable when I break the news."

"What about your brothers? Can I meet them?"

"You can meet Yves as you know him already and the damage is done, but I want you to keep well away from the others." Damage? I thought to myself suddenly insecure.

"Why? Won't they like me?" I ask worriedly.

"How can anyone not like you?" He stroked my arm reassuringly sensing my fear. "It's not that. It's just they they'll tell you all the most embarrassing stories about me and you'll never speak to me again."

"I don't think that's very likely." I smile us at him.

"No, I don't think so either." We paused my Keneally, who was on the piano, and joined in the applause as he finished his set. He frowned when he saw us together.

"Would you like to play, Sky?" Mr Keneally offered clearly trying to separate me from Zed.

"No thanks sir, not tonight." He couldn't seem to understand that I played for myself and got nervous playing in front of others.

"Would you like a drink, sir?" Zed offered, clearly making an effort to impress me by being polite to the teacher he hated most. Mr Keneally did a double take.

"That's very kind of you." He eyed our pairing again "Glad to see she's a good influence on you."

"Early day's yet" I murmur.

"I'll a soda – a coke." Mr Keneally replies to Zeds question.

"Be right back" Zed tells me releasing my shoulders and heading off in search for a waiter. Mr Keneally tried to warn me off Zed while he was gone but I just shook my head smiling.

Zed returned fairly fast holding out glass to Mr Keneally "One Coke, sir. Ready to move on, Sky?" I nod waving to Mr Keneally as he makes his way back to the piano.

"Thanks for the drink Zed." As w

we walk away he begins to play Mahler's Funeral March.

"Message for me?" He whispers in my ear.

"Or me. People can't work out why we're together." I smile slipping my arm through his for support. He smiles at me taking his arm, something I'd refused to do in the boat a few weeks back and ended up in the water.

"Can't work out why I've got the prettiest girl in the room with me? Then they've no imagination." I laughed and blush again. He brushes his thumb over her cheek "You are the definition of sweet, you know that?"

"I hope that's a compliment." I smile the colour of my cheeks turning even redder.

"Meant to be. I knew it even when I gave you that warning – you know, about going out after dark. You listened, didn't you?" I nodded and he picked up a loose curl of hair on my shoulder, tickling her neck with it. "I was full of resentment that I had to do it because of my vision – I'm still worried about that – but even then, it did filter through that you were kinda cute." He continued.

"You never showed it." My memory flashed back to all the times he'd been rude to me.

"I do have an image to maintain, you know." He teased "I think I might have fallen for you that day in the parking lot. Nothing sexier than an angry woman."

"Cute and sexy? I'm not like that!" He was lying just to win some brownie points now.

"Sure you are." He insisted "If I'm a tuning fork, you're the perfect A, making me hum." I blushed bright beetroot.

"Zed, ssh!" I hissed. He was getting my mind all jumbled, was this really the same jerk I'd punched in the car park?

"What don't you like compliments?"

"Of course I do- I just don't know what to do with them" I tell him, my face restoring to its normal tan colour.

"You just say 'Why thank you, Zed – that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.'" He said mimicking my voice again.

"Will you stop putting on that fake accent- it so doesn't work!" I told him and we both laughed. Zed reached for my palm and gently kissed it.

"You are just great. You know, I can't understand why I was so slow to realise what was going on with you."

"These visions of yours, do they always come true?" I asked changing the subject. I couldn't talk about feelings yet.

"One way or another, but don't worry. I wont let anything happen to you." The look in his eyes told me this subject may lead to feelings too, so I changed it again

"You know, Tina doesn't think you're my type."

"Oh? And your type would be?" He seems genuinely curious.

"Tina's opinion or mine?"

"Yours."

"Right now my type seems to be tall, arrogant, angry and secretly really kind." I say shyly looking at my feet.

"Nope, nobody I know." He grinned at me.

"Sky, isn't it?" Mr Benedict interrupts.

"Sky" His mum smiled and patted my wrist gently as a friendly gesture.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs Benedict." I say making sure to stand up straight and be polite.

"Our boy apologised yet for how he spoke to you at the river?" She asked, I glance up at Zed.

"In his own way, yeah." I nodded thinking of the flowers he'd bought me.

"I see you understand him. I'm so pleased. It's difficult for him." Mrs Benedict touched my cheek briefly "But you – you've seen things too – lived them, which is much worse. I'm so sorry." Suddenly, Sky's I felt all the colour drain from my cheeks as I froze.

"Mum, stop it." Zed cautioned

"I can't help but see," she told Zed.

"Yes, you can." He growled protectively.

"So much sadness so young." Mrs Benedict shook her head slowly. I closed my eyes and started to feel sick inside, she was doing that thing that Zed did. She knew things about me I didn't want her to know, things I've never told anyone.

"Karla, Sky is here to enjoy herself. Come visit us anytime, Sky. You'll always be welcome." Mr Benedict said pulling his wife away.

_Run!_ I told myself. _Get away from these people they're making you see again. Taking you to dark places you don't want to go. Run away. _

"Sorry about that." Zed pulled on his collar awkwardly. "Shall we get some air."

"She's like you." I stumbled on my words starting to shake "She was reading me- getting too much."

"Hush now. Don't think about it." He soothed, Stepping in between me and his mother trying to shield me from her.

"What am I? An open book or something?" I was trembling.

"It's not like that. It's not just you." Was that supposed to make me feel better. I had to get away.

"I'd like to go home now."

"I'll drive you back." No! I had to get away.

"It's okay I'll have Jess take me." I couldn't be around any of the Benedicts right now.

"It's not okay. If you want to go, I'm the one who's going to take you. You're my responsibility now. I've got to keep you safe." He doesn't make me _feel _safe. I feel the opposite. I stepped away from him.

"Just leave me alone please." Just then Tina arrived out of no-where. She must have been watching us.

"Sky, what's wrong?" Tina asked.

"I... I'm not feeling well." I was having trouble getting my mouth to work right.

"I was just about to drive her home." Zed told Tina.

"I can take her." Tina quickly offered.

"No need. She's with me. I'll look after her." He was mad at me, angry that I wanted to run.

"Sky?" Tina asked me. It was easier not to argue, I just wanted to get home as soon as possible, I could deal with Zed for a few minutes in the car.

"Zed'll take me." I told her. "I'll just go tell my Dad."

Dad agreed that I should go home, it probably helped that I was looking so pale and ill, from the shock. Zed led me out to his car securley wrapping his arm around my waist so I didn't fall.

"Your dad does that well." He said once he was in the jeep.

"What?" I replied tiredly.

"Do the ball breaker thing. He was letting me know if I put a finger on his little girl I'm already dead." I laughed that was my dad alright.

"Yeah he get's a bit over protective." Allot like Zed I thought. Then looked at him seriously "He was being sincere though, he would _genuinely _kill you."

"My Mum – she does that to people. What can I say? Sorry?" He told me after a moment's silence.

"Not your fault." I replied resting my head against the window. It was true, it wasn't his fault he hadn't asked for his mum to do that.

"I took you over to them. I should have headed her off. Don't let what she said worry you."

"It's just not... not nice thinking someone could sense stuff about you." I tried to explain why I'd gotten so upset.

"You don't have to tell me – I live with her." He exclaimed.

"She can sense stuff about you too?" That made me feel better.

"Oh yeah being a Benedict is no bed of roses." We arrived at my house then. I looked at it, it was all dark, only the porch light was on. I hated going into a dark house alone, but was scared if I invited Zed in he would take it the wrong way.

"So we'll keep it in the car then. Just one small step." Zed whispered. He lent in and gently pressed his lips to mine. My first kiss.

"Where's your dad? Am I dead yet?" He joked looking around.

"That wasn't a finger. You said my dad only thought about a finger." I whispered. It felt wrong to speak out loud in this dark confined space.

"True." He trailed his fingers down my shoulders "Sorry, I just had to do that. This dress should be out lawed."

"Hmm" Zed Benedict kissing me – how could this possibly be real?

"Yeah, I really, really like you, Sky. But if I don't stop now, your dad _will_ kill me and that will be the end of a beautiful friendship." He stole one last kiss before jogging round to the passenger side to help me out the car "I'll just turn some lights on then head back to the party."

"Thanks" I smiled up at him "I don't like going into an empty house."

"I know." He took the key out of my hand and unlocked the door heading inside, turning on several lights before returning to me on the porch.

"I don't like leaving you alone. Promise not to go out?" He asked.

"Promise"

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" He asked reluctantly.

"Yes, I'll be fine" I re-assured him.

"And I'm sorry about my mum. If it makes you feel any better, her sister Aunt Loretta is worse."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Hard to imagine, isn't it? Keep clear of our house at Thanksgiving – they're an unstoppable combination." He pulled me close and kissed the tip of my nose "Goodnight, Sky."

"Goodnight." I breathed.

"Make sure you lock the door behind me." I nodded and watched him walk away. I headed inside and locked the door. I went upstairs to get ready for bed when I saw he was still sat there in his car waiting for my family to come home. Keeping watch to make sure I was safe.

**Please review! :)**


	11. First Date

**Okay, so sorry this is a late one. I know, I know. It's not techincally still today but I haven't gone to bed yet so I'm gonna say it counts. To make up for that it's a fairly long one :) **

**As always please review! :)**

Sky's POV

I lay sprawled across my bed writing a history essay when suddenly Zeds voice comes into my head.

_'Are you okay, Sky?'_

I get up and look out my window but I can't see Zed anywhere.

_'Zed? Where are you?_'

_'At home. Do you want to come over?' _His voice was so casual as if it was normal for him to be telepathically talking to some one.

'_How did you...? No wait: how are you talking like this, so far apart?' _

_'We just can. Do you want to come?' _ Sit at home alone and do homework or brave Zed's family? He seemed to know what I was thinking _'Mum's in Seattle. Yves's at some young Einstein of the year convention. It's just me, Dad and Xav' _

_'Okay, i'll come over. You're in the Cullen's place, right?' _oh no! He was living on Cullen territory. I couldn't enter without permission._ 'Zed, I can't come.'_

_'Why not?' _He sounded confused. He probably thought I was standing him up.

_'I just can't, it's hard to explain' _How could I tell him about this without explaining the whole vampire werewolf territory treaty to him?

_'I'm sure I can keep up' _Before I had a chance to start thinking up an answer to his question, my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" It was Alice. "I, Alice Cullen, hear by give you permission to enter Cullen territory to visit your boyfriend." Her voice chimed down the phone line. "Actually, I have concluded that your not threat to the Cullen's and- as long as you don't phase-" She joked "I give you permanent access to Cullen territory."

"How did you...?" but I guessed she'd probably 'seen it' "never mind." With that she hung up.

_'Zed? Sorry about that. Sure I can come, see you in a while.' _I say as I pull on my boots ready for the walk.

_'No! I don't want you out alone – it's getting dark. I'll come get you.' _Always so protective.

_'I'm not afraid of the dark.' _I thought back stubbornly.

_'I am. Humour me.' _with that he cut the connection. I sat down, I noticed it used more energy the further apart we were.

Just ten minutes later Zed arrived outside my house. I ran toward's his car pulling my jacket on.

"You must have broken every traffic law to get here so fast." I accused him, but was pleased to see him all the same.

"I was already on the way when I called in." I knew he was lying, he had just told me he was 'at home' but i let it go.

"You think that's calling in? You could just use a phone like regular normal people."

"The receptions bad out here. To much mountain and forest."

"And that's the only reason?" I say raising an eyebrow.

"No, it brings you well _closer._ Besides where the fun in being 'regular' or 'normal'?" He said, his lips twitching into a smile.

"Do you talk to anyone else that way?"

"My family. We have the lowest phone bills in the valley." I laughed at that.

"Can you talk to your brothers in Denver?" I wondered just how far away he could talk to people.

"Why all the questions?"

"I hate to break it to you, Zed, but it's not exactly normal."

"It is to us. You know what isn't normal though? Why you said you could come, then you couldn't, then someone rung you and suddenly you could again." He raised an eyebrow in question.

I sighed, I may as well just be honest with him. I wouldn't tell him everything just little bits, like he does for me. "I'm not allowed on Cullen territory without Cullen permission. Same way they are allowed on Quileute territory without our permission."

"And why is that?"

"We have a treaty." He just raised an eyebrow.

"And why is _that?_"

"Well, our great, great grandfathers made a treaty with the Cullen's and we like to stick to old traditions. We are supposed to be enemy's you know." He nodded seeming to understand my half-ass explanation.

"I'm going to pull over."

"Why? What's the matter?" Had I said too much? Did he think I was weird now?

"Nothing's wrong." He reassured me. God, why was I so insecure! Seriously, I needed to get a grip. "I doubt we'll have a chance to be alone when we arrive at the house so I just wanted to kiss you." I moved back a little.

"Zed, is this real? You wanting to be with me?" I couldn't help my insecurities, why would _Zed Benedict _want to be with sad, old Sky? I just couldn't get my head around it. He unfastened my seatbelt for me.

"It most definitely is. You are everything I want. Everything I need."

"I still don't understand." He could have any girl in the entire of washington and he chose _me? _He rested his forehead to mine.

"I know you don't. I'm trying to give you all the time you need, let me get to know you enough so you trust me, trust this."

"And the kissing?"

"I have to admit that's for me." He chuckled. "I'm selfish in that way." He kissed my forehead gently to prove his point, I reached up and kissed his lips instead before he began driving again.

When we arrived at the house Mr Benedict was outside in overalls, a tool box in hand.

"There you are, Zed. I saw you coming." Zed seemed to be embarrassed by that.

"Dad!" He moaned.

"You know we can't control these things unless we concentrate. You forgot to shield. Sky, nice to meet you again." He said noticing me standing sheepishly behind Zed. "I don't think we were properly introduced: I'm Saul Benedict." Just at that moment one of Zed's brothers jogged around the corner, must be Xav, Zed said he was only one home.

"Hi" He grinned and waved noticing us all stood there.

"Not you too!" Zed groaned.

"Why?" Xav asked.

"Dad _saw _Sky and me."

"Innocent" He raised his hands. "I wasn't anywhere near your mind. Though I can guess what went on." He wriggled his eyebrows.

"Don't go there." Zed warned.

"What does he mean about being 'near your mind'?" I ask Zed curiously. All three men shuffled awkwardly where they stood. "Were you _talking _to him when we were driving?"

"Not exactly." Zed told me

"She knows about that?" Saul asked Zed. "How come?" Zed shrugged.

"It just happened. You heard what mum said about her – she's a bridge. It's hard not to step over."

"My son talk to you in your mind Sky?" Saul asked me.

"Um..." I didn't want to get Zed into any trouble "Maybe."

"You've not told anyone else?" The concern was thick in his voice.

"Well, no. It sounds a bit screwy." Saul looked relieved and Zed laughed putting an arm around my waist.

"We'd prefer people not to know about it so I'd really appreciate it if you kept it to yourself." Saul explained.

"Fine by me!" I smile at him.

"You don't have a problem with it?" He asked carefully.

"Yes," I looked up at Zed "but I'm more worried when Zed seems to know what I'm thinking before I do."

"Yes, we all feel that way around Zed. He never did buy the Santa-down-the-chimney story when he was small. But you learn to live with it." Saul laughed lightly.

Zed led me into the house. It was almost the same as the Cullen's had it, since they were only there for a month or so it would be silly to redecorate. Pictures and vases and other personal belongings were gone but it was mostly the same. Zed began to show me around even though I knew this house inside out. Some rooms were locked by the Cullen's such as Carlisle's study and Edward's bedroom. I guess they didn't want to move out all those books or CD's. Besides Edward visited too often to go to the trouble of moving all his stuff out, he probably still visited through the window to get his things.

When we got to the garage I stopped in my step, it was _full _of Ski equipment, snow jackets, Ski's, Snow boot's, Snow boards, you name it- It was all there in it's plenty. "Wow." I mouth unable to get the actual word out.

"Yes, we are serious about our skiing. You ski Sky?" Saul says coming up from behind us.

"I've never been, the Ski lodge on the mountain has been shut down for years now."

"Ah," Saul smiled. "We have spoken to the owner and he says if we can get it running we can run the cable car. We'll have it up and running by first snow and soon the whole town will be Skiing. The mountains really are lovely here, I can't wait."

"I think Jess Newton's good on Ski's, she goes to a Ski lodge down in a town called wickenridge every year with her grand-parents, apparently it's amazing there, she hasn't been for the past two years mind. Her grandma's awful sick." I babbled.

"That's where we're from. We ran the cable car there, that's how we got so into Skiing." Zed exclaimed.

"Is it fun?" I ask excited about Skiing coming to forks. "Skiing I mean."

"Oh yeah. Zed prefers to board though." Xavier say's smiling at me.

"Public enemy number one." Zed laughs thinning his eyes at his brother. Before turning to face me. "You've seriously never Ski-ed, ever?" He said it as though he was asking if I'd ever been to school or painted my nails.

"No!" I laugh, "I'd like to give it a go though."

"Of course! Dad, we have an emergency. Intensive lessons starting from the first fall" Zed says with a smirk

"You bet." Saul replied.

"I can't imagine I'll be very good, mind." I warn. All three of them laughed.

"What?"

"Just looking ahead. Come through to the kitchen, Karla's left us Pizza." Saul smiled leading the way.

Saul got to work making a salad. Zed got the pizza out and put it on a baking tray, placing it in the oven.

"Not even _you _could mess that up." Xav teased Zed.

"Why? Isn't he a good cook?" I ask.

"He's terrible. His problem is he see's it already burnt and can't be bothered to change things." Xav laughs sitting down and putting his legs up.

"I'm sure you're not that bad." I tell Zed leaning against the counter.

"He is!" Xav exclaimed. "How's this one going to be, Zed?"

"This is going to be the best ever." Zed grinned.

"So, Sky, how's Zed at school? Getting into all kinds of trouble, I bet?" Xav asked me throwing a pretzel at Zed.

"He's okay, just has a problem with our music teacher s'all. Feels the need to constantly push his buttons."

"Hey!" Zed jabbed me playfully in the ribs for telling on him. "You're worse than me, at least _I _don't go 'round throwing punches." I went red at that, he was never going to let me live that one down.

"This is the same girl who punched you?" Xav asked eyeing my small physique up and down.

"Yep, so watch out. Anyway, word is salom, Olympic medal good."

"Could be- but I don't think i'll take it that far." Xav said casually.

"Is it because you can see yourself failing and can't be bothered to change it?" I shot back.

"Ouch! Hey, Zed your girls got a mean streak. Getting me back for ribbing you about your cooking."

"Good for her." Zed nodded at me smiling "Don't listen to any of his bull, Sky. I can cook."

"Yeah, like Sky can ski." Xav retorted snorting.

Suddenly a lemon flew across the room, hurtling toward Xav and hitting him in the nose.

"What the-" I shrieked.

"Zed, we have a guest." Saul warned looking up from the salad. I had forgotten he was there.

"You got a ghost something?" I ask.

"yeah, or something." Xav grumbles rubbing his nose.

"Is anyone going to explain that?" I ask confused.

"Not me. What were we talking about before I was so rudely interrupted by a flying citrus?" Xav asked picking up the lemon and throwing it back towards Zed. Half-way across the room, mid-air the lemon suddenly stopped and dropped gracefully to the ground.

"Butt-head." Xav Grumbled .

I look at Zed but he's innocently wiping down the surfaces whistling. I keep my eye on him as I answer Xav. "Umm... We were talking about skiing."

"Oh yeah. Well I don't think I'll go the professional skier route. Got too much else I want to do with my life."

"I can imagine." What could be better than being an Olympic gold medallist?

"I'm stopping as Colorado junior champion and remaining undefeated."

"And never lets us forget it." Zed grumbled, suddenly behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder. Suddenly the lemon exploded. I didn't even ask for an explanation, I knew I wouldn't get one. Not now anyway, I'd have Zed tell me later. These Benedict boys confuse me, but they are funny.

"BOYS!" Saul yelled.

"Sorry" They both said polietly looking at their dad. Xav got up to clean up the lemon.

"Alice'll kill you." I pointed out.

"Huh?" Xav looked confused and pulled a face.

"If it stains, I mean." He still looked kinda confused. "The rug. It's Ralph Lauren."

"It's what?" He asked.

"God! You're so stupid Xav." I moaned, then began to speak slowly sarcastically stupid like he was a child. "The. Rug. That. Is. Covered. In. Lemon. Is. Designer. It. Cost. About. 5 Grand. If it stains. Alice Cullen. Will. Kill. You."

"Seriously, that much!" Xav almost screeched. Thankfully, the rug didn't stain, though it was left with a rather fruity sent. As Xav was putting away the cleaning stuff, he stopped sniffing the air before running to the oven. "Sheesh, Zed, you've let it burn! I thought you said this was going thought you said this was going to be the best yet." He dumped the blackened pizza on the side.

"It is. It's only singed. I'm improving." Zed smiled. Xav hit him around the head with the oven gloves.

"What's the use of being a know-it-all when you can't even cook a pizza?" Xav accuses.

"I ask myself that everyday." Zed joked grabbing a knife and cutting up the pizza.

It wasn't too bad to be honest. We all chatted and joked as we ate, Zed and Xav continuing their endless banter. After dinner Zed grabbed my hand pulling me outside.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." He said as we headed out the back. "Xav's got clearing up duty, since I cooked." I laughed taking his hand.

"Cooked? Is that what you did?"

"Okay charred. Up or down?" He gestured to the slope.

Best to get the worst over with first. "Up first."

"Good choice. I've a favourite place I want to show you." We took the slope slowly, winding around trees in silence. The higher up into the mountains we got the colder it got. There was snow up here.

"Snow wont stay lower down till around Thanksgiving." Zed told me as we walked.

"I shouldn't thought," I murmured, kick snow of my flimsy ballet flats.

"My sight isn't much help for practical stuff like that – sorry. Shoulda told you to bring boots."

Alice's sight is good for stuff like that. I assume it's the same, maybe he just doesn't use it properly – look for the right things "So, what powers do you think you have, aside from the telepathy thing?"

"Various, but mainly I can see the future." He paused on a peice of fresh snow. "Wanna make an angel?" He grinned at me.

"You go ahead. Don't let me stop you." Did he think I was _five? _

"Come on – I know you're going to." He teased, laying back and waving his arms and legs in the snow to make an angel shape.

"Because you can see it?" I challenged, the future can be altered by people's decisions.

"No, because I'm going to do this." He quickly sat up and swiftly pulled me down beside him before I had a change to know what was happening. "Well, you're down here now- may as well make the most of it." I sighed leaning back and making an angel.

We layed there for a while in silence just looking at the darkening Sky as the first stars appeared.

"So what can you see?" I ask.

"Not everything and not all the time. I can't 'see' my family's future, or only rarely. We're too close – there's too much interference, too many variables."

"Do they do the same thing?"

"Only mum, thankfully." He let out an exaggerated sigh of relief sitting up and brushing the snow off his arms before holding out his hand to me and pulling me up so we sit together, me snuggled into him for his warmth. "The rest have other gifts."

"You've seen my future? The premontion?" I ask.

"Maybe. But if I tell you exactly what I saw, I might change or be the reason it happens – I can't know for sure. My sight gets more precise the closer I am to an event. I only know with any certainty something is going to happen a second or two before it does. Yet it can go really wrong. That's what happened in the raft – by interfering I helped 'cause what I was trying to stop."

"So you won't tell me if I'm going to be a good skier?" Though I was pretty sure I wasn't.

"Not even that." He winked at me tapping me on the nose.

"Good, I think I'd rather not know." We were silent for a moment before I picked up the courage to ask "What's it like?" I whisper "How can you bear knowing so much?" if I can know so little about my past, about myself, how can he know so much about the future? He got up and pulled me up with him. We began aimlessly walking to keep warm.

"Most days, it's a curse. I know what people are going to say – how the film will end – what the score's going to be. My brother's don't really understand, or don't want to think, what it's like. We've all got our own gifts to handle." I felt sympathy for him and I understood. Not exactly, but I knew what it was like to feel lost and have no-one understand you no matter how hard they tried.

"This is all too weird." I Murmur and he throws his arm around me pulling me closer to him.

"Yeah, I get that. But I need you to understand. You see, Sky, it's like, I dunno, I suppose a bit like being in a lift with a muzak. It's playing away in the background but you don't notice until you pay attention. From time to time, I get a sudden trumpet burst of things. Scenes play out. I don't always know the people or understand what they mean. But until later anyway. I may try and stop things but they usually happen in a way I didn't anticipate. I try and block it out – I can for a time – but once I forget it comes back." We walk in silence for a moment while I take that in.

"You bloody cheater!" I suddenly cry elbowing him in the ribs "No wonder you are unbeatable when you pitch or kick goals!"

"Yeah, it does have that added benefit." He smirked at me, "Helped you out, didn't it?"

"Oh." I remember that day on the soocer pitch.

"Yeah, _oh_. I sacrificed my perfect goal scoring record for you."

"Hardly – you scored, like, twenty or something." I snorted.

"No, really. What are people gunna remember about that match? That I scored loads or you saved that one? I'm never gunna live it down." He sighed hard and shook his head in shame.

"Idiot." I hit me round the head, laughing and he joins in laughing with me.

"That's done it. I'll have to distract you before you hit me a second time." He leans forwards to kiss me, but instead lunges, knocking me over backwards. The tree behind us splintered from the bullet that had been aimed at my head. It wasn't slow motion like it was in the movies, it went extra fast, I could barely tell what was going on. Zed dragged me behind a fallen tree trunk, getting on top of me sheltering me with his body, and swore.

"This isn't supposed to be happening." He growled.

"Get off me!" My voice is panicked. "What was that." I struggle underneath him.

"Stay down" He warned me and the paniced look in his eyes made me do what he said and stop squirming. "Someone took a shot at us. I'm getting dad and Xav."

A second shot hit a tree not far from us. "We've got to move!" Zed instructed sliding off me "Roll out the other side of the trunk and run for the big pine over there."

"Why don't we just shout and tell them they're shooting at human?" I suggested but I could already tell that wouldn't help.

"He's not hunting animals, Sky: He's after us. Go!" I wriggle under the trunk, scrambling to my feet and running for my life- literally. Zed isn't far behind me. I was almost there when a third shot rang out, Zed tackled me to the ground his elbow coming into contact with my face as he did so.

"Damn. Sorry." He whispers. "Saw that one almost too late." My eye was throbbing but I couldn't feel it as the adrenaline pumped through my veins.

"better stunned than dead." I reply quietly too frozen to move.

_'Yeah, but I'm still sorry. Just stay still. Dad and Xav are hunting out hunter now.' _ He replied in my head so they couldn't hear us.

_'I think there's more than one.'_

"What?" He said outloud stunned. "How do you know."

"I don't know. I just feel them there." I whisper.

_'I've told them to be careful. It could be a trap to lure him out.' _ He was still onto of me, sheltering me with his body once again. _'We've got to get back to the house.'_

_'There's a stream just over that ridge. If we get there we can stay hidden and circle back.' _Luckily I knew this bit of land well.

_'You're amazing, Sky. Most people would have lost it by now.'_

_'Most people aren't bought up by a pack of... never mind. How do we get there?'_

_'We crawl-like lizards. I'll go first.' _ He creped out from our hiding stop pulling himself along the ground before dropping over the ridge. As soon as he was out of sight took a deep breath and followed him. As soon I was over the ledge he grabbed my hand helping me over the stream.

_'Keep hold of me.' _ He made me promise and I nodded. I managed to pass the stream without falling.

_'Okay on the count of three we make a run for it, 1...2...3.' _He squeezed my hand tight and we ran. Ran like I'd never ran in my life before.

**Please review! **

**-Tyla xoxo**


	12. It's all going to be okay - not!

**AN: SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY. HERE IT IS. THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE RUSHED BUT I WANTED TO GET SOMETHING UP.**

**CURRENTLY I DONT HAVE A COPY OF THE BOOK SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF JUST WANT ME TO WRITE FROM MEMORY AND TRY MY BEST OR IF YOU WANT TO WAIT UNTIL I GET A COPY OF THE BOOK AGAIN? PLEASE LET ME KNOW, THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND AS ALWAYS; PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

Sky's POV

As I enter the house I hear the door shut and lock behind me.

"You okay?" Zed asks me. I nod heading over to the wall and hitting the red button causing metal shutters to come down over the glass wall which lines the back of the house. Zed looks shooked, clearly he didn't know the Cullen house had that feature.

"Your Dad and Xav okay?" I ask panting as I try to catch my breath back.

"They're fine, but they've lost the hunters. You were right, there were two of them. They took off out of town in an unmarked SUV. Black, dark windows. Hundreds of cars like it in the mountains. Dad says to stay here till he gets back. Let's look at that eye." He takes my hand and leads me to the down stairs bathroom, I follow silently the shock starting to sink in.

I sat down on the edge of the bath while Zed fumbled around in the cupboards until he found a small first aid box. As he fumbled with the lid I noticed he was shaking. I rested my hand on his arm.

"It's okay." I tell him.

"It's not okay. We're supposed to be safe here." He ripped open a pack off cotton wool and little while balls spread all over the bathroom floor.

"Why wouldn't you be safe? What's going on, Zed? You seem not really surprised that someone wanted to shoot you." I said slightly shaking myself now, my eye starting to throb.

"It does make a kind of horrible sense, Sky." He grabbed a clean flannel off the side dampening under the tap and gently placing it against my eye. It felt good on my eye slightly easing the pain. "Hold that there." He instructed me as he started to clean the cuts that covered my face and arms, with the cotton wool that he'd littered everywhere "I realise you want to know why that might be, but it's better for you and us if you don't." This annoyed me, I didn't want him to keep secrets from me, and I wanted to know what was going on.

"And I'm supposed to be OK with that?" I say dropping the flannel down so I can see him properly. "I go for a walk with you, and get shot at, and I'm not supposed to wonder why? I can live with exploding lemons and the rest of it, but this is different. You almost died." Zed picked up the flannel and pressed it gently against my cheek, smiling slightly, didn't look as though he could smile anymore.

"I know you're mad at me." He said softly continuing to dab at my face.

"I'm not mad at you! I'm mad at the people who just tried to kill us? Have you told the police?" I try my best to keep calm but find myself shouting hysterically at him. I was on the edge of losing it.

"Yeah, Dad's handling that. They'll be along. They'll probably want to talk to you." He pulled the cloth back off my face and whistled "How's this for a first date: I've given you a black eye."

"This was a date? You asked me here on a date and I missed it?"

"Yeah, well, not many boys take their girls out on a duck shoot with them as the target for a first date. You have to give me points for style." He said lightly trying to cheer me up.

"This was a date." I repeated slowly, letting it sink in. How could I not have known that this was a date?

"It was a date." He said softly pulling my against his chest, I sighed and wrapped my arms around him, scooting to sit on his lap. "I was trying to get you used to me, kinda in my natural habitat. But I can do better, I promise." He reassured quickly.

"What? Gladiatorial combat next?" I joked smiling weakly through the tears that that starting to run down my face without me even noticing.

"Now there's an idea." He smiled back softy resting his head against my hair. "Thanks for keeping a cool head out there."

"Thanks for bringing us through" I sniffed trying to stop the tears that we're rolling down my face is streams, "Thanks for saving my life." We sat there for a moment, him gently rocking me to calm me as my tears slowed.

"Zed?" Saul called "Sky? Are you alright?" He was making his way around the house trying to fins us.

"In here, Dad." Zed called out, the volume of his voice making me jump a little. "Sky's a bit roughed up, but she's okay." He said lowering his voice a little rubbing soothing circles on my back.

Saul appeared in the doorway "What happened? Didn't you see the danger, Zed?"

"Yeah, Obviously I saw. I thought 'Let's take my girlfriend out for a walk and try to get her killed.' Of course, I didn't see – no more than you sensed it." He replied sarcastically.

I smiled slightly to myself despite the situation I was happy in that tiny moment. 'Girlfriend': that's what he'd called me. The first time he'd said it too. I was pulled out of my momentary bliss by sauls voice,

"Sorry, stupid question." He muttered "Vick's on his way. I've called your mum and Yves back. Trace will be here as soon as possible."

"Who was it?" Zed asked

"I don't know. The two Kelleys were sent down on Tuesday. It could be payback. But they shouldn't know where to find us." I peeked up from Zed's chest to see Saul.

"Who are the Kelley's?" I ask curiously. It seemed as though Saul had almost forgotten I was there, he looked shocked to see me.

"Sky, you're hurt!" He exclaimed "Xav, get in here he called."

"I'm fine." I told them, hating the attention, as Xav entered the room. "I just want some answers." I was starting to feel claustrophobic in this small bathroom full of people.

"She's not fine. Her face feels like it's on fire." Xav accused and Zed looked as though he was in pain himself by this, he shot me worried eyes. I opened my mouth to protest but Xav interrupted me "Don't bother, Sky, I can feel what you're feeling. An echo of it." He reached out and gently rested his fingertips on the bruise, barley touching it. He pulled his face into a concentrating frown.

"What are you doing?" I ask in wonder.

"Trying to stop you looking like a panda tomorrow." He replied vaguely removing his fingers from my face. "It's my gift." I reached up and touched my face tentatively.

"You'll still have a bit of a bruise. I haven't had time to get rid of it all. Pain's quick, bruises take more time to clear up – at least another fifteen minutes or so." He explained.

"We'd better get Sky home. The further from this mess she is, the better. The further from this mess she is, the better." Saul instructed.

"Won't the police want to take her statement?" Zed asked helping me up and handing me a pair of his socks to replace my snow-drowned one.

"Vick's sorting it out. He doesn't think we should involve the local cops; he'll get his people on to it. If he wants to talk to her, he can go to her and do so." Saul told Zed as I put the socks on before standing beside him.

"And his people are?" I questioned.

"The FBI." Saul replied leading us out of the bathroom.

"That's like spies and stuff?" I ask

"No, not really. The Federal Bureau of Investigation deals with crimes that cross state boundaries. The big felonies. They're plain clothes. Agents rather than cops." I take down my messy hair and pull it back into a ponytail, I knew it was going to be a difficult to brush this out tonight.

"Zoe always says Victor is a man of mystery." I comment dryly. Sauls eyes flicker to Zed.

"But the less that's known about his other life, the better, understood?"

"Another Benedict family secret." I let out a little sigh, I already had enough secrets to keep as it was, and I felt guilty that Zed was trusting me with all his secrets and I told him nothing.

"They do seem to be piling up, don't they" Saul threw Zed the keys to his bike "Take Sky home on the bike – but don't go direct. We don't want you leading anyone to her."

"You can take me to my Brother Jamie's house." I suggest "My Dad's there anyway and then he can take me home from there."

"Good thinking. Zed, give my apologies to Mr Black for not taking proper care of their daughter." Saul smiled at me apologetically.

"What do I tell him about it all?" I ask, I _could _tell him the whole story, he'd believe it just fine, but I wanted to earn the Benedict's trust, they did say it was a secret after all.

"I'll get Victor to explain. He'll know what and how much to say. For now, tell him it was some idiot running wild in the woods. Ask him to keep a lid on it until the authorities have had a chance to deal with it. Is that OK with you, Sky?" I nodded in response.

"Good. You did great." Unexpectedly Saul pulled me into a hug. "Thank God we've only got one black eye to show for it. And thank you, Sky, for being so patient with us."

Zed mounded the bike and I got on after him, wrapping my arms around his waist and clinging onto him tightly, pressing my head close into his back. I had never been scared of motorcycles but I was still pretty shaken up.

"I'm going to take us by some back roads that skirt round Forks to your side of town. Just in case." He told me as he sped out of the garage.

I clung tight onto Zed's jackets as we sped down dirt tracks and country lanes. The scene from the wood just kept replaying in my head, by the time we got to La push, my head was pounding and I felt sick with worry. I could have died, Zed could have died.

"It's just down on the left." I managed to tell him weakly. As we pulled up outside Jamies house, my head was spinning. I pulled of the helmet and pinched the bridge of my nose tipping my head back "Can you do what Xavier does?" I asked hopefully.

"No, but I can buy you something for it in the drug store." He replied hoping to help me feel better.

"It's okay." I say quietly and Zed helps me off the bike. Being on steady ground helps my head stop to spin, I take a deep breath.

"Come on; let's face the music with your dad."

"Can you see how bad it's going to be?" I whimper.

"Trying not to." He tells me as I walk up the garden path. Sally will be there to keep Jamie calm, but with dad... who knows?

The look on their faces when I entered the room and they saw my eye told me my dad was never going to see those clothes again, the question was could he hold it together in front of Zed? He was the alpha, he'd been a wolf for almost 30 years now, he had excellent self-control – Except on two subjects of course, My mum and me.

"What happened." He demanded, glaring at Zed the second he saw my face.

"We were in the woods and there was some manic with a gun, we got away though. My father sends his apologies, we should have never let this happen." Zed said calmly.

"And her face?" Dad demanded.

"I fell dad." I told him, he turned on me then.

"Where were you? You didn't even tell me you were going out tonight." He yelled.

"Dad, you weren't home, I didn't know I was going out until I got home and the Benedicts invited me round for dinner."

"Cullen land!" He spat at me "You were out in the woods on Cullen land! What have I told you? I told you NEVER to go in the woods where we don't partrol, where someone's watching out for you!"

"I'M NOT A BABY DAD! I don't need watching out for!" I yelled back at him.

"It looks like you do! Your lucky it was just a human and not some filthy leech. You're grounded."

"Dad!" I moaned, I'd never been grounded in my entire life. "You can't punish me for something that wasn't my fault. I didn't know I was going to happen!"

"It was all my fault, sir." Zed interjected.

"It sure was, and I don't want you seeing her again! It's not safe!" Dad yelled grabbing my arm and tugging me away from Zed. His body was starting to shake.

"DAD!" I screamed in his face. "Let go of me! You're hurting me!" Jamie interjected then. He pulled me out off Dads hands and told me go stand by Sally.

"Calm down." He cautioned.

"You hear me?" He told me calmer this time. "I don't want to see you with him outside school ever again, understand?"

"You can't tell me what to do!" I yelled throwing my arms up in the air, "You should be glad I'm alive, Dad. Not screaming your head off at me!"

"NOW YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH! DON'T YOU DARE MAKE OUT THAT I DON'T LOVE YOU, OR CARE FOR YOU, JUST BECAUSE I'M CONCERNED ABOUT YOUR SAFETY!" He began shaking violently again. "YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR TWO MONTHS AND IF YOU LEAVE THE HOUSE AT ANY TIME OTHER THAN FOR SCHOOL..."

"YOU'LL DO WHAT!" I screamed.

"It won't matter, you wont be able to anyway. I'll have a member of the pack watching you at all times!"

"please, Mr Black. Don't punish her, it's all my fault I swear." Zed pleaded.

"YOU STILL HERE!?" Dad yelled. Me and Jamie both exchanged a quick glance. We both knew he had about twenty seconds before he phased. Jamie grabbed Dads arm and pulled him out the back door. Luckily Zed wasn't looking at the window because I saw dad phased before he hit the forest edge, Jamie pulling off his t-shirt and shoes before phasing too running off after him.

As soon as they were out of sight Sally jumped into action "Sky, sweetie. Your dad's just angry, he'll calm down soon. I'll have Jamie talk him down on the punishment, but I can guarantee that you'll atleast be grounded for a week. It's because he cares about you. He's worried if he lets you out of his sight, you'll get hurt again." She explained.

"I know that but..." Sally cut me off.

"No but's." She looked at Zed. "You'd better go before he get's back. His little princess may be able to win him over but I'm not so sure he'll be that keen on you."

Zed nodded. I led him outside. "I'm so sorry." I whispered, not because I was worried about Sally hearing, but because my throat was so dry and hoarse. Tears brimmed my eyes. "I've never seen him like that... well, not since... not since..." I blubbered.

"Shhh..." He pulled me into his chest and held me there, rocking me gently. "It's okay, it's okay... shh, It's okay." He murmured trying to calm me. I pulled back and looked into his eyes. I started to speak but he gently put his fingers to my lips.

"_I'm _sorry. I should have never taken you out. I would stay but, er, the lady"

"Sally." I told him "Jamie's imp, er, I mean, Fiancée"

"_Sally _was right; I would only make it worse. Just go home and get yourself cleaned up, and sorted out. The police will want to talk to you, you stay strong now." He told me kissing me gently on the forehead before getting on his bike and racing home. I just stood there, staring after him. I don't know how long I stood there, I seemed immune to time, I only came back to the real world when Sally came out.

"I've called Cameron. He's coming to get you. I didn't know how long it would take for him to calm down enough to phase and I think you need to be at home."

Cameron drove me home and we ate dinner, Well I pushed it around my plate, then I went up to bed early. I heard dad come in after a few hours but pretended to be asleep when he came to see me. He seemed upset but I couldn't talk to him right now. I heard Luca relaying to him what I told them at dinner about what had happened.

Around eight the police arrived and I explained everything that had happened to them. It was Trace's brother Victor and some associate of his. They questioned me for every detail comparing me version of events to Zed. Asking me how I knew there was two of them, and numerous other questions. Eventually Victor decided to rap things up and told us one thing.

"My family, we work for an FBI organisation that helps stop crime. There are people out there who want revenge for us taking them to prison, until we are sure our location is no longer compromised we do suggest that to keep your daughter safe, you make sure Sky isn't seen with Zed outside of school" Dad agreed and sent me back off to bed.

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW.**


	13. Penguins

**Enjoy! **

Sky's POV

Unable to see Zed in my free time I couldn't wait to see him in school but he didn't show up for the next few days. He left me constantly sick with worry and a black eye to explain to everyone.

"Whoa, Sky, you take up boxing?" Nelson exclaimed when he first saw me.

"No." I shoot back at him trying my best to hide it with my hair, his shout had attracted attention and now several people were staring at me.

"How'd'you do it then?" He asked and he seemed genuinely concerned. I quickened my pace in an attempt to get away from him, I didn't want to tell him, I would die of embarrassment.

"Hey, Sky, you can tell me." He says grabbing my arm. "Did someone hurt you?" Well, actually someone shot at me, but he was more concerned about the large bruise that covered my left eye and cheek.

"I ran into an elbow yesterday."

"Whose?" Why couldn't he just drop it?!

"Zed's. No big deal."

"No big freaking deal! You're joking? Where is he?" He raised his voice angrily as though it was Zed's fault, I was clumsy. "I knew no good would come of it. He should take better care of you."

"It's okay." I wasn't in the mood for this conversation right now. Credit where it's due, Nelson didn't know what happened yesterday, but I did and Zed took enough care of me to risk his life for mine.

"No, it's not okay, Sky. Zed's not right for a girl like you." Girl like me? What was he saying that I was out of Zed's league? I knew that myself and didn't need reminding.

"It was an accident." I say opening the door to my homeroom.

"So, How did it happen then?" He questioned putting his arm across the door, denying me entry "How exactly do you run into someone's elbow?" He asked sarcastically.

Would could I tell him? 'Oh nothing much, just targeted by an assassin and pushed me out of the way just as a bullet shot where my head should have been. You know, just the usual.' I think that might start of a _few _rumours in school.

"We were mucking about in the woods and I kind of fell against him. Nelson, will you let me go in? It's bad enough looking stupid. I don't also want to be late."

Nelson dropped down his arm "but I've got your back, remember. It may have been an accident but I don't see him here checking that you're all right. I'm going to have a word with Zed."

"Don't" I, too was a bit irritated that Zed wasn't here. I kinda needed him more than ever now, but I wasn't going to stand here and listen to Nelson put him down.

"Nothing you can do to stop me, Sky baby." The word baby bothered me but I wasn't in the mood for a fight right now, I just pushed past him and headed into the classroom.

Now I had another thing to dread: Nelson ripping up Zed in the mistaken belief he was somehow defending me.

Zed turned up two days later. Victor drove both him and Yves to school in a sleek car, with blacked out windows, dropping them by the door. I only saw them hurry in because I was running late too. Since the 'incident' in the woods Dad had insisted that he personally dropped me to school each morning. The only problem being Dad had been on the night patrol lately meaning that he often over-slept in the mornings. See them run from the car to the front door the Benedict's looked harassed but otherwise fine.

_'Zed.' _He heard me call out to his mind and looked around, but Yves grabbed his one arm and Victor the other, hurrying him along to the shelter of the building.

_'I'll find you later.' _ He replied before disappearing from my sight. I swallowed the lump in my throat and rubbed my eyes. I wanted him now. I blinked away the tear that had formed in the corner of my eye and hurried inside to explain why I had missed registration again.

I hid in the library at break. I huddled up in the corner of the reference section, hoping nobody else would come here and find me. I wanted to be alone, well not completely. The only person I wanted to see was Zed but I didn't see much chance of that happening. Since seeing Zed this morning I had the horrible feeling that my feelings for him were leaping way ahead of his for me. I was worried sick about the threat of his life and he hadn't called, or text. Any messages I sent to him were left unanswered. It seemed as though Wolfman was back. Maybe all this soulfinder stuff was made up just to win a few kisses. I was glad I hadn't had the guts to ring Grandma Renee and saved myself a lifetime of embarrassment and questions.

Zed found me in my hiding place. He'd probably seen me here before I even arrived. He sat down opposite me and just looked at me for several minutes.

_'Sky, I'm sorry.'_

_'Hey, another benefit of this mind-talking stuff- not only do you have low phone bills but you don't get kicked out of the library.' _I replied reaching onto the shelf and pulling the P to Q section of the encyclopaedia toward me, pretending to take a sudden interest in penguins.

_'You mad at me?'_

_'No.' _I don't take my eyes off the book.

_'So, why the cold shoulder?' _

I risk glancing up hoping he'd looked away but his chocolate brown eyes still looked right at me. He looked amazing as always, I wanted more than anything to hold onto him tight and bury my face into his chest. I looked back to the book, knowing I was on the verge of crying.

_'Your eye hurt?'_

_'No, your brother fixed that; he just left me looking like a dork.'_

_'I couldn't come in until the area had been searched.'_

_'I guessed something along those lines.'_

_'I couldn't text you because there's no network reception at home, we've moved into the new house now. Sorry.' _I'd been on that land a million times, there was.

_'It's fine. I understand.' _I understand that you're just not interested anymore.

_'Do you really? Do you really understand how difficult it's been for me? I wanted to be with you- stay with you that day. You argued with your dad again, didn't you?'_

_'We're okay now.'_

_'You're upset that I wasn't there to take the heat about your eye. People have been giving you a hard time.' _He didn't say it like a question but more like a statement.

_'I can handle myself. Nelson's after you.'_

_'I deserve it.'_

_'You were saving my life.' _ I raise the book higher to hide my face slightly.

_'You should never have been in danger in the first place. I should never have put you at risk. Look, can we go somewhere where we can talk properly?'_

_'Did you know there are eighteen different species of penguin in the world?' _ I changed the subject, I was scared that if Zed 'talked properly' with me he would break up with me.

He prised the book from my hands_'Penguins, such fascinating creatures, but I didn't know you were studying them. What class is that you're taking?'_

_'The 'we stupid looking creatures should stick together' class.'_

He placed the book back on the shelf and spoke out loud "Come with me."

"Where?"

"Music practice rooms. I booked one out, just in case." He placed his arm around my shoulder and led me out of the library. Sheena minions were out side, sneering when they saw me. One look from Zed and they quickly found somewhere else to look. When we got to the room he checked it was empty before pulling me inside and shutting the door behind us.

"That's better." He pressed me back against the wal,l leaning his body against mine. 'Let me just hold you for a moment. I've not had a chance to touch you since those killers went for us."

I let him hold me, enjoying every moment of it myself. I was glad to be here with him, both of us alive and breathing.

"Sky, I couldn't bear it if something happened to you." He whispered in my ear.

"Why? Is something going to happen? Have you seen something?" I panicked my heart racing. He must have felt it because he pulled me closer to him.

"I told you, I can't tell people too much about the future. I might change it to be what none of us want if I do that."

"So I take it mine doesn't look good." He could have just said a simple no or everything's fine.

"Sky, please, I don't know. Don't you think I would act if I knew what would help? All I know is I want you to be safe." These hints and half-spoken warnings were driving me crazy. It must really stink being a savant.

"Yeah, it does."

"You're doing it again: reading my mind! Stop it! Its mine- it's private." I moved away from him annoyed.

"I seem to always be apologising to you, but I really am sorry. I can't help it, I can read you more clearly than other people, it just leaks out of your head."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" I liked it better with Edward, like my mum he couldn't read my thoughts I was immune to it. I wish my mind was immune to Zed too.

"No, it's an explanation. You can learn to build shields, you know."

"What?"

"Basic savant training. Living in a family of them you soon learn to start shielding."

"But I'm not a savant." I protested

"You are, and deep down you know it too."

I fisted my hands in my hair, "Stop it. I don't want to hear this." _You're bad. Bad. Always making everyone unhappy. _

"No i'm not!" I wasn't talking to Zed any longer but the whispers in my head. I pulled harder at my hair crouching into a ball on the floor.

"Sky." Zed said softly, gently pulling my fists out of my hair and hugging me to him. He ran his fingers through my hair "You're beautiful. The farthest thing from bad I've ever met."

"What do you see – what do you know about where I came from? You've given hints. You know stuff about me that I don't." I spoke so quietly hadn't he been so close I doubt he wouldn't have heard.

"Nothing clear. Telling past is more Uriel's gift than mine."

I gave a shaky laugh "Don't take this the wrong way but I hope I don't meet him." Zed pulled up from the floor but kept me in his arms.

"You want to know why I didn't call?" His voice was quiet, I nod into his chest. "I couldn't we were on lock down. I've got some more bad news."

"What? Worse than two maniac being out to murder your family? I needed to know that you were all right. I needed to know _you_ were all right"

"Victor put us on code red. It means we can't communicate outside immediate family." Where did that put me on his list of priorities? He did claim me as his soulfinder after all. "We don't know who might be listening in our calls. I should've found a way to message you but I was afraid to use telepathy."

"Why?"

"That's the bad news. We think they've got a savant on the assassin team. They shouldn't have been able to get so close to us. Dad's gift is to sense danger. He should have known they were out there unless they were shielded by a powerful savant. You can listen in on telepathy just as you can with speech if you have the gift. I didn't want anything I did to tip the off about you."

"So it's not just your family who can do telepathy."

"No, there are a number of us we know about – and I guess many that we don't know. You can turn a gift to evil as easily as to use it for good. The temptation is there, particularly for those who don't have the balance of a soulfinder. You're my balance, Sky. I was already slipping before I met you. I can't tell you what it means to me that you saved me from that grey existence." He rubbed his chin against my hair.

"You were slipping?"

"Yeah, big time. I'm not a nice person without you. It was becoming pretty tempting to use my gift to get my way, no matter how unfair or what the cost to other people was." He was clearly uncomfortable showing he had that side to him "You've given me enough hope now to hold on until you're ready to unlock your gift. Once that's done, there's no chance I'll ever turn to what I was."

"But your not safe yet?" I didn't want to be the one to hold him back from his happiness. If something happened and he lost his balance it would me my fault. My fault for not being brave enough to admit to myself how real this was, that I was a savant. "What should I do?"

"Nothing. You need time, I'm more worried about getting this right for you than for me."

"But I worry about you."

"Thanks," He smiled at me "but let's give you the space you need and deal with what we have to so we can keep you safe."

"You think this savant had turned bad?" I couldn't quite believe it, the only savants I knew were the nicest people I'd ever met, the bullets seemed real enough though.

"Yeah, he was working with the shooter. He might still be listening in – we just don't know. Telepathy over a distance is harder to channel to just the right person. We haven't come up against this before. We should have anticipated this."

I sensed he was being hard on himself, frustrated he couldn't answer all my questions and blaming himself for everything that had done wrong. "What should you have done? You've only just got dragged in to this through the witness thing. When the trial's over, won't the threat pass?"

"Not exactly." He brief look of guilt on his face told me there was something else, something he wasn't telling me.

"Not Exactly!"

"We aren't just witnesses – we're investigators. It's not just the latest trial – my family have combined their gifts to put away hundreds over the years. It's what we do." He shrugged

"So that means you have more enemies?"

"If they knew we were behind their conviction – but they are not supposed to find out. Our information is used to steer the authorities to find evidence that will hold up in court. Our place isn't on the witness stand but behind the scenes."

It took a while for what he was telling me to sink in. Zed was some secret weapon for the law enforcers. "How do you do it?"

It took him a moment to answer "We work together – we see what happened."

"You see it? All that awful stuff – the killings – the crimes?"

"If we ignored what happened, that'd be worse. We'd share part of the guilt if we didn't act to stop crimes when we can"

"But you suffer for it don't you?" Zed was still so young, he'd seen so much horror and crime before he'd even seen the world. Before he'd even had a chance to live he'd seen all the death and horror of this cruel world. It wasn't fair.

"What's that compared to the good we can do?" He said with a shrug.

Those words made me realise that Zed was brave and strong and willing to give up his own life ambitions so that he could help others. His whole family was. I felt bad, I don't think I could ever go there, not even for Zed. I'd seen so much already. So much that I'd locked away in my mind and forced myself to forget but it was still there, the pain, the anger, the fear.

When people ask about my mum, dad always tells them we lost her to cancer when I was still young. That's not true though. She had cancer, sure, but that's not what ended her life. What killed her was a vampire. Mum was told by the doctors that she had a year at most left to live, the treatment wasn't working on her and she wasn't strong enough to take another dose of chemo. So she got on a plane without telling anyone and headed to Denali. She knew there was one cure that wouldn't fail, Vampirism. She didn't ask the Cullen's because she knew had chosen my dad not them and didn't want to seem selfish by asking, she had thought about going to the Volturi but knew there was a chance they would just kill her for not being changed years ago. There was only one other group of Vampires she knew the where abouts of, the Denali clan. She asked them to change her and she agreed but the one who bit her couldn't stop and ended up draining her of her blood. We never even got to say goodbye. Her body was the most horrific thing I had ever seen, that was something I could never forget. She was shrivelled from the blood loss and her skin was the most ghastly colour. No, I could never see anymore of that, any more dead bodies. Even the sight of blood makes me feel sick now.

"I'm scared, Zed"

"I don't think there's any threat to you as long as we aren't seen together out of school. I haven't even told my family about you. The only way I can think to protect you is by keeping my distance. If the rogue knew you were my soulfinder, it would put you in the centre of the target."

"That's not what I meant. I'm scared you're going to get hurt."

"We've got it under control now."

"But you're going to have to keep hiding aren't you?"

"I don't want to think about that."

"Can I help? There must be something I can do – something that will make this easier for you?" I pleaded.

He shook his head "It would mean releasing your gift and I don't think that would be a very good idea yet."

"Releasing my gift? What does that even mean? You savants speak in riddles." He laughed and if felt good, to hear his laughter. To know for a split second that everything was good – for now.

"US savants, you mean. What I mean is, if your gifts were free, then you'd light up like I do when you're with me."

I snuggle myself close to him, running my fingers along his chest. I felt his heart beat pick up "I already feel pretty sparkly."

He kissed my hair and I could feel him smiling into it "That's good- but you'd better stop doing that or we'll both be in trouble." He caught my fingers entwining them with hiss.

"Zed, is all this real?"

"Yeah it is. Your gifts just waiting for you to reach it."

"I'm too afraid Zed."

"I know. I can wait as long as you need." I believed him. "Come sit on my lap for a moment."

He led me over to the drum kit and sat on the stool. "You want me to sit on your lap there? I'll fall off!"

"Not if you sit facing me"

I laughed but it come out sounding kind of strangled and sad. "This is crazy."

"Maybe. But I'm going to enjoy it." I sat on his lap so that I could rest my head on his chest, arms wrapped around him.

"You hold on now, you hear?"

"Uh-huh."

He picked up the drumsticks and began to play. It was the percussion part of the song we'd first performed together in the jazz band. I hummed along.

"We could really do with the piano but I don't want you to move." He said softly into my ear. I could feel his warm breath on my face and shivered slightly.

"We can imagine it."

The beat was slow and calming. It relaxed me. I closed my eyes listening to the music as I felt Zed's chests move gently as he breathed in and out. He began to softly sing the words to 'Hallelujah'. He had a nice voice, pitch perfect.

"You just gonna sit there or sing with me?"

"I'm just going to sit."

"What's wrong with your voice?"

"I don't sing – not anymore."

"There's only me here, I won't laugh."

All my life singing had been a no-go area. I wanted to please Zed, but I knew if I sung I would end up balling my eyes out. I didn't want to ruin this perfect moment. "I'll just listen."

"OK. But I'll get you singing yet."

He didn't press any further, just let me stand there and listen. When the song ended I looked up at him, I felt bad. He'd told me so much and I still kept so much from him.

"Can I trust you? If I tell you a secret, can you promise to not tell anyone?"

"Of course you can. You should already know that. I want you to be able to trust me with anything. I wont tell a soul, even if costs me my life." His eyes were wide and genuine looking at me with hints of curiosity.

"Do you remember that day when I ran into you in the meadow?" He nodded to tell me he was listening "You said 'Sky, isn't it?' and I told you 'It is to you.' Do you remember?"

"I remember." He nodded for me to continue.

"I wanted... I wanted to tell you what I meant by that." I paused for a moment "You see my name... my name..."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He said softly.

"No, I want to. My name isn't really Sky. That's just what people call me. My name is Elizabeth. Elizabeth Sky Black. I just wanted you to know that, but promise not to tell anyone, okay?"

"I promise."

"Thank you."

**Please review! :)**


	14. Fight!

**Sorry this is a short one, bit of a filler chapter really but if you're lucky i'll update again tonight. Don't hold me to that though! Please Review, and thanks for all your support!**

Zed's POV

Life was hell. Me and Sky had to be careful not be labelled as a couple by other students anymore just incase it got back to the killers the truth about us. We couldn't see each other out, or in school, only able to sneak a few moments together. Then there was my vision of Sky being attacked, I couldn't be with her to protect her and that made me angry. Angry at the killers, angry at myself, angry at whoever else was in that vision with her. I knew for a fact that she was also terribly scared herself now, always jumpy if she's ever out alone. Life sucked.

I was in the changing rooms after basketball practice when Nelson Newton –Stupid name if you ask me- decided he wanted a fight. Sky had warned me about this. I was so upset and angry about the whole situation with Sky, I was happy to fight. I wanted a fight, a release for my anger.

"What you looking at?" I snapped as Nelson stared at me from across the changing rooms.

"Nothing much." He sneered, turning up his posh little nose at me.

"Oh, I didn't realise you had a mirror there." It was a terrible comeback, I know, but I wanted to annoy him – get on his nerves.

"Who do you think you are?" He questioned walking over to me.

"Zed Benedict."

"Always the wise guy. What happened with Sky?"

"We broke up."

"Did you hit her?" His voice was low and accusing.

"She fell." I clenched my fist to my sides, I may have a 'bad boy' reputation here but there is no way I would ever hit a girl, especially not my soulfinder.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"I don't hit girls" I told him. Boy's however I was happy to hit and when Nelson scoffed at my reply, I decided to prove that point raising a fist and hitting it to Nelsons cheek. It wasn't hard enough to bruise but enough to leave a mark.

"Hey Zed. I thought you didn't hit girls." A boy hooted.

The entire baseball team was now watching. Nelson lunged for me knocking me to the ground, I flipped him over so that I was on top of his raising a fist- that was when the coach burst through the doors and yanked me off him.

I ended up with a detention but so did Nelson. I was also put on the watch list for suspension. Nelson got away with a warning since it was 'out of character' for him. I was happy to see that someone was willing to stick up for my Sky though.

Sky's POV

"Something happen between you and Zed?" Tina asked one afternoon as we helped decorate a classroom for halloween.

"No." I reply as I stick cobwebs to the ceiling.

"You seemed on the point of something until he gave you that black eye. Was there more to that than you said?"

Well yes but Victor said I had to keep it quiet "Like what?"

"He didn't..." She looked away uncomfortable "...Hit you or anything?"

"No!" How could she think that! God, how many people thought that. I could see where they might get the idea but I could never imagine Zed doing that.

"Just that the Benedicts are a little strange. No one gets to know them. We talk about them, of course, but they don't seem to make close friends. Who knows what secrets they're hiding up there."

I wanted to say 'Oh not many, just that they're actually some mythical beings who have super powers and work for the FBI. Unfortunatley numerous people want them dead so Zed's been staying away for my own safety.' But instead said,

"You mean like their mad granny locked in the cellar?"

"I didn't mean it like that." She looked slightly ashamed.

"Zed does not beat up his girlfriends." I told her stearnly.

"So you are his girlfriend?" She pounced.

"Not really, just a friend." I hated lying to her.

"Must admit I'm relieved to hear that. Did you know that Nelson went a round with him after what he did to you?"

"He didn't!" How could he!

"Yeah, in the guys changing rooms after practice."

"Did anyone get hurt?"

"No. Coach broke it up."

"I didn't want this." I just wanted to be able to be with Zed without all drama.

"What? boys fighting over you? You should be flattered."

"They're idiots." Oh no! Was Zed starting to slip again?

"They're boys."

**Please review.**


	15. Campfire

**JUST ANOTHER SUPER SHORT ONE TO SHOW HOW SKY'S STARTING TO TRUST ZED, AND ALSO A WAY FOR ZED TO MEET SKY'S FAMILY. NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE THE HALLOWEEN PARTY.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

Sky's POV

I managed to convince dad and Billy to let Zed come to the bonfire tonight. I wanted Zed to hear the stories, dad eventually said it was okay for him to come but he wasn't to know the truth in any of the legends. I agreed, this way when I was finally ready to tell him everything all I had to do was say 'it's true' rather than explain it all. Billy is the best at telling the stories.

Zed arrived at my house at six o clock on the dot. My family left a half hour ago so I was the only one home. Zed turned up with flowers despite that I had told him this was definitely _not _a date. Luckily he didn't dress up too.

When we arrived at the bonfire most people were already there. I decided to introduce Zed to my dad properly, we walked over to him hand in hand. "Hey dad." I smiled as we approached. Dad seemed okay with Zed now he'd had a chance to calm down, but he still gave him the usual warning that fathers gave to their daughter's boyfriends. I pulled Zed away before dad could embarrass me anymore and headed over to my brothers.

Joey, Cameron and Luca were all stood together stuffing their faces with hotdogs. They weren't paying attention to me all fighting over the ketchup bottle. I coughed behind them to get there attention.

"You must be the boy." Cameron said to Zed.

"We heard so much about you. She never shuts up." Luca teased

"This is Joey, Cameron and Luca." I tell Zed gesturing to each of my brothers.

"Nice to meet you." He said politely.

"What's with the formalities?" Joey joked. I sighed at him.

"It's called being a gentleman, nothing you'd know about Jo."

"Hey! That hurt!" Joey laughed throwing a burger bun at me. I tutted at him and pulled Zed away not wanting them to start with the stories of every stupid thing I'd ever done in my life.

We headed over to Jamie and Sally next, then Mason and even grandpa Billy. The pack members were all devouring food and I quickly grabbed a burger for Zed and I before it was all gone. We sat on an old log around the bonfire and we all ate and chatted. I felt as though Zed was accepted in the pack.

When it got to time for Billy to tell the stories he listened intently. He seemed absorbed in the magic, there was something about the way Billy told the legends that made you feel as though you were there living them. If only Zed knew that every word that came out of Billy mouth was truth. At some point much later in the evening I fell asleep in Zed's arms.

I heard my dad carefully take me from Zed and carry me home. I felt bad I never got to say goodbye to Zed but at the same time happy that the evening had been a success.

**Please Review. :)**


	16. Halloween

**Sorry it's been a little while uploading up it's here now -Enjoy. Please Review! :)**

Sky's POV.

This year the Halloween party was at Tina's house. Alice had bought my costume, as always, and sent it in the post. It was a skeleton costume made from a material that glowed spectre-like in white light and a really convincing skull mask. Dad didn't approve but by the time it arrived it was too late for me to get another one.

We all met up outside the supermarket at seven. It was the perfect atmosphere, dark, moonless and there was even a light mist. When I arrived there was already a group of witches, zombies, and ghosts beginning to gather. Zoe had dressed as a vampire, Tina as a witch, Jess as a mummy and Nelson as a zombie.

"Who's that?" Zoe asked Tina as I approached. I pulled off my mask to reveal my face.

"It's me, Sky."

"You look great!" Tina told me.

"Thanks, you too"

We chatted for a while whilst another few people arrived. I was starting to get cold in my costume.

"Can we get going Tina?" I shiver.

"Yeah, come on." I stay to the back of the group as we all start walking towards Tina's house. She handed us all pumpkin shaped lanterns, the dim yellow glow added to the scary effect of the night scene. We passed parades of kids all dressed in various costumes stuffing there faces with sugar whilst their parents chatted amongst each other a few meters behind.

When we were close to Tina's house a werewolf emerged from the mist to join our group, his costume was really good complete with a mask and even shaggy paws- I had no idea who it was. On any other night that would have worried me but on Halloween no-one batted an eye lid. The werewolf slipped through the crowd bending down next to me and growling in my ear.

"Zed?" I yelped.

"Ssh. I don't want people to know I'm here. And don't, you know, _think _to me in case someone's listening."

I giggled, so happy that he had snuck out just to see me. "Ah Wolfman, your a master of disguise, fooling the bad guys with your cunning."

"I blend in, don't I?" He checked and I nodded "I knew you'd be out after dark, so here I am." I didn't need a reminder of the real horrors facing me, but felt safer and happier with Zed by my side.

A shaggy paw wrapped around my waist "I'm not sure I approve of this costume of yours. Couldn't you put a cloak on or something?"

"My dad doesn't either, but if you have a cloak there I'd happily wear it, I'm freezing!"

"Here." He shrugged out of his coat and slipped it over my shoulders. I smile up at him.

"Thanks. So, did you tell your parents you were going out?" I ask

"No they still think we need to circle the wagons back home. I'm tinkering with the bike in the garage. Xav's covering for me"

"How are they going to react?" I didn't want the Benedict's to think I was a bad influence on Zed and I didn't want Zed to get into trouble for spending time with me.

He frowned "I can't see- it's hard with family. There are so many possibilities in a house of savants that I think the future gets fuzzy, like interference on a cell phone. And it's weird: I've noticed the closer I get to you, the less I see about you." He explained.

"Does that mean I could beat you at cards now?

"Probably. But I might not be able to help you out with your goalkeeping either, so there's a drawback."

"That's fine by me. It's not nice knowing you see so much all the time. Make me feel, I dunno, _caged _by the future."

"Yeah I prefer it this way, feels more normal." Normal; that was something I don't think I'd ever experience.

We arrived at Tina's house. She'd really gone to town with decorations. There were carved pumpkins pulling faces in every window, the porch was covered in Bats, Spiders and Snakes. Her mum opened the door dressed as a witch, a similar outfit to Tina's.

"Let's go in and stay for a while then slip away." Zed suggested, keeping his voice low and hanging right to the back of the group. "I really want to be alone with you for an hour or so. It's killing me having to steal all these moments at school, always worrying someone's going to walk in on us."

"Okay, but I can't bail out too early." I tell him. I desperately wanted to spend time with him and was tempted to just leave now but I didn't want anyone to get suspicious.

"I'll keep away from you in there. If anyone recognises me beneath the costume, they wont think anything of it. Tina did invite." He said hurriedly before quickly whipping off my mask and kissing me gently on the lips. I smiled and pulled my mask back on before heading into the house.

Everyone had gathered in the kitchen. Tina's mum had a huge cauldron full of popcorn for us to eat. There were games too; green jelly we had to feed each other blind folded, and apple bobbing. Me, Tina and Nelson decided to play the jelly game first, I took off my mask ready to be fed whilst, Nelson put on the blindfold. Zed hung back not wanting to take his wolf mask off. Tina shouted instructions at Nelson as he attempted to find my mouth.

"Yuck!" I squealed as the spoon hit my neck and a big lump of jelly slid down landing on my chest. "I'm going to need a shower now."

"Come on. Let's try apple bobbing. The water will get some of the jelly off." Tina suggested. I was terrible at getting any apples. Zoe was the best.

"It's her big mouth." Tina teased, ducking just in time as Zoe flicked water at her.

I had to be home by midnight, so if I wanted to spend some time with Zed, I needed to leave by ten thirty at the latest.

"You okay getting back?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, I've got a lift arranged." I lied.

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

"Thanks for the party. It was brilliant." I hugged her goodbye and headed for the door as Tina pulled Nelson to dance with her.

Zed was waiting for me on the porch. "Ready?" He asked.

"Uh-huh. Where are we going?" I smile at him taking his hand- or should I say paw- in mine.

"Let's head up to your place. There's a coffee bar on Main Street that should be open."

"Is that safe?" I ask as we start to walk slowly in the direction of home.

"Should be. We'll go to one of the booths at the back. As much as I appreciate the value of blending, I don't want to sit with this mask on all night."

I hold out my skull mask. "Should I put this back on? I feel really stupid wearing it."

"You might want to think that people can see who's wearing the Skeleton suit if you don't"

"Good point." I put it back on then couldn't help laughing at us. "This is our second date, right?"

"See, I told you I'd come up with something better." He squeezed my hand tight and we headed into the coffee bar.

It was busy with parents taking a break to warm up after traipsing around the streets with their hyper kids. We had to wait for the back booth to come free.

"What'll you have?" Zed asked.

"Hot chocolate with all the trimmings!" I grin at him as I take a seat while he goes to order.

He quickly returned carrying a tall glass filled with cream and marshmallows. He had a black coffee for himself.

"You don't know what you're missing." I told him and as I took a sip of gooey marshmallows mixed with chocolate syrup and cream.

"I think I'm probably getting as much pleasure watching you. It's a cheap date – sorry about that." He said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, you know me; I'm sitting here calculating exactly how much you spent. Next time I'm expecting caviar at a five star restaurant." I joke.

"I can stretch to a burger at the dinner if you're hungry."

"Don't be daft. My treat next time, let's keep this equal."

He pulled off a paw and stroked the back of my hand sending a cascade of tingles down my spine. "I don't mind splitting the bill, but I kind of prefer buying for my date. I don't think I'd like it if you paid for me."

"You grew up with cavemen, right?" I laughed.

"You've met my dad and my brothers. I rest my case."

When we left the coffee bar the streets were much quieter. The mountains gleamed in the moonlight, the stars flecks of white in the black sky. I was an amazing sight, I would hate it when I moved to London for school next year.

"Makes me feel so small." Imagining the millions of miles between us and the nearest star.

"I hate to break it to you, Sky, but you are small."

I smacked him in the stomach, though I doubted I'd done any damage. "I was having a moment here – one of those 'isn't the universe mind-blowing?' things. Have some respect."

He grinned at me. "It's a challenge when you're wearing a bone suit. Do you realize your shining in the moonlight? I've never had a date do that before."

"And just who have you dated, Mr Benedict?"

"I dated a few, nothing special. Nothing compared to you." He reassured me, squeezing my waist pulling me closer to him. "How about you?"

I blushed. Why had I started this conversation? "It'd hard to date when your father is Jacob Black. And then there's the added factor that every boy in the school is terrified of your brothers. That's why I don't go to the school on the reservation anymore. My friends did set me up with a boy once. It was a disaster. He was so in love with himself, It was untrue." Zed tried to hide his relief.

"So he wanted you for arm candy?"

"What?"

"For image."

"I suppose only went out twice before I got fed up. Then Joey smashed his face in, for – as he put it 'not treating me right' so you see my experience is pretty limited."

"Can't say I'm sorry to hear that. I'm glad your brother did that, I think I like him even more now. All of them are so in love with you, they seem to put your happiness before their own. You're lucky, to have a family like that"

"I know." I _was_ lucky, extremely. Our family may have been through a lot of pain with my mum and then there was the added stress of the wolves, but we were far from a broken family. All our hurt made us stronger.

"Did you enjoy the party?"

"The games were silly but fun."

Zed grinned to himself "I hoped you'd mention them. I was particularly intrigued by what happened to that jelly." He leaned down and nuzzled at my neck. "Hmm. Yep. You definitely didn't get it all off."

"Zed!" I squeaked, my protest only half-hearted. I was enjoying his attention too much.

"Shh! I'm busy here."

When he was finished, we turned into my road. As we did two boys dressed as axe murderers ran out of the mist, yelling at the tops of their voices. I wasn't sure who they were, they weren't part of the pack, but they might have went to the La Push school. There hands were covered in fake blood and they each carried blades.

"Here's some more to massacre! Kill the wolf! Kill the skeleton!" One of them yelled "Charge!" He ran straight towards me. His bag of sweets burst sending sweets flying everywhere and scattering over the pavement. He didn't stop running, his blood lust very convincing. The knife came plunging towards me even as I tried to duck out of the way. I screamed, afraid of him.

The sound of my screams made Zed go crazy. He grabbed the boy's wrist twisting it so that the knife fell to the floor with a thud. He then jumped on top of him, pinning him down, pulling his arms behind his back.

"Stop it, Zed!" I screamed, tugging off my mask. "He didn't mean any harm- it's a fake."

The other boy leapt of Zed fists blaring. The three of them began rolling around in a mix of fake blood and real blood. I couldn't get anywhere near to pull the boys off Zed. My screams and the swearing from the fighters caught the attention of the neighbours. Sue Clearwater was the first to burst out of her door.

"Police! I'll call the police!" She yelled before disappearing back inside.

"No, don't! Stop it, Zed- stop it!" I screamed at him.

That caught the attention of my family. Their keen hearing recognising my voice, above all the other noise.

"Sky, what the hells happening?" Dad asked running towards me, whilst Joey, Luca, and Cameron all grabbed one of the three boys pulling them apart, no matter how strong they were none of them could fight against the strength of one of the wolves. That was when the sounds of sirens filled the street and the police arrived.

"Who's gonna tell me what all this is about?" Of course, it had to be Charlie. He had to be the one working when my boyfriend got into some stupid fight. He pulled out his notebook "New in town, one of the Benedicts?" He assessed looking at Zed who just nodded

"_Zed _Benedict" Dad told Charlie.

Charlie nodded and continued on the asses the others "These are the Gordano twins, Yes?" He said recognising the boys "and then this little skeleton, my granddaughter Miss Black." Zed gulped and muttered a swear under his breath.

"I know these boys- there good boys," Grandpa Charlie said looking at the twins. "Never had any trouble from them before. Who started this?" Charlie's eyes immediately turned to Zed.

"He attacked Sky." Zed told him wiping the blood from his split lip.

"Well, duh. I was just playing man: It's hal-oh-een, remember? Zed went ballistic, Officer Swan." The boy hugged his ribs.

"Let's take this down to the station, boy's. I'll get the duty doctor to take a look at you and phone and phone your parents." Charlie instructed.

"Aw, officer!" The twins complained.

"In the car."

Zed shot me a look of desperation. He wasn't even supposed to be out, our secret date was about to be exposed big time.

"Jake, do you mind bringing her down? I'll need her side of the story and i've got my hands full here." Charlie asked dad in a more causal tone.

"Sure thing." He said as Joey handed him his keys.

Great date no.2 ends in the police station.

Charlie wouldn't let us talk to each other until he'd had a chance to get our own version of events. I didn't dare risk telepathy, although the temptation was there.

"I'm not going to ask what you were doing with him until we get back home." Dad fumed, as he tried his hardest not to snap the steering wheel into peices. "But you are in trouble. What did I tell you? I asked you to keep away for your own safety."

He was right. I hadn't planned it this way though, I'd just got carried away in the moment. I didn't think anything could possibly go wrong with a simple date in a cafe.

"And I did not expect to spend my evening ferrying you to the town lockup!" I just ignored him, bringing my knees up to my chest- my head buzzing.

"Do you want a criminal record? Just because Charlie's related to you don't think he'll let you off that easily." I dropped my forehead to my knees. I was an idiot.

Dad looked across at me, surprised by my silence. Normally I would have been screaming and yelling at him. He knew my temper. Silence was always a worry for me.

"Oh darling, don't do that." He pulled the car over and he placed a hand on the top of my head gently "I didn't mean it, I'm just scared for you. I worry about you."

"Sorry." My throat is dry and the words come out strangled.

"Your making me feel like a monster now. I'm mad but not really at you, more those idiotic boys. I know you didn't have anything to do with that. Please baby, come on stop crying."

I looked up, my eyes red "I just wanted to be with him. Like when you used to sneak out and climb through mum's window."

"I know, sweetie."

"Is that so wrong?"

"Not in the normal course of things, no."

"Dad for gods sakes. We don't live in the normal world. My Father and my brothers are werewolves, every time I get mad you have the fright of your life that I might be too, my best friend is a vampire. You can't expect me to be normal, dad."

"I'm sorry, I just want you to be safe."

"We just went to the coffee bar. We kept our masks on the whole time we were on the streets."

Dad sighed "Oh to be sixteen again. Just a coffee and it becomes a police matter."

"Zed's on edge because of what happened in the woods. The axe boy was really convincing- and I screamed – I couldn't help myself. Zed thought I was in danger."

"He loves you." Dad told me. "Can't say I mind, I know if it had been one of your brothers there they would have done the same thing. Over-reacted. That's what people do when there's a potential threat to the person they love, they do anything in their power to protect them."

"You really mean that?"

"Cross my heart."

"Hope to die?"

He smiled "stick a needle in my eye. Now come on let's see what we can do for him." With that he pulled out and started driving again.

When we got there Mason, Cameron, Luca, and Joey were all outside waiting. They'd run down after us. It wasn't necessary for them to be there but they seemed to feel as though it was. I walked straight past them and inside, Zed was sitting in the waiting room but the officer on duty ushered me straight past before I could say anything to him.

"Not her fault." The bigger of the twins mumbled.

"Looks like trash to me," Said Mrs Gordano, her nose in the air. One look from dad had her looking down to her feet blushing, ashamed. I strolled into Charlie's office dad following behind me and closing the door.

"I think we've got the full picture now, but tell me your story just to confirm it." I reached over and grabbed Charlie's water bottle that he kept on the desk. I took a long sip before opening my mouth to speak. I ran through the events from leaving the cafe.

"What I can't understand," Charlie said scratching his half-bold head. "Is why Zed couldn't see it was a joke? He's a big guy taking on a boy a head shorter than him. It just doesn't quite make sense."

"Charlie," Dad said leaning forward "If it had been say, Joey walking with Beth tonight," The use of my real name seemed to soften Charlie up a bit "and Joey had started a fight with the boy. Would we be having this conversation?"

Charlie seemed in deep thought for a moment, dad was right. In theory Charlie should have treated the case the same but he knew in his heart he wouldn't have. "Zed may be a head taller than that boy, but Beth is smaller than either of them. Zed would have seen a boy going for her a knife and nothing else. Sometimes you can't think straight when your scared for someone."

"Was anyone hurt?" I asked, only really caring about Zed.

"Not seriously. Ben Gordano has a couple of loose teeth but the dentist should be able to sort that out. It'll cost though."

"Just make the boy pay and leave the punishment at that. Because Charlie what if it hadn't had been a joke –and in Zed's mind at that moment it wasn't- wouldn't you have wanted someone to fight for your granddaughter?"

"I guess your right Jake. It seems like a suitable punishment, nobody needs to go away with a record today."

Charlie led us through back to the waiting room, which was now pretty full. Zed's parent's, Xav, Yves and Victor had al turned up, my brothers were now inside and I was just praying to god they hadn't rung Jamie to invite him to the party too, and Mrs Gordana was there with her twins turning her nose up at everyone else in the room.

Zed was sitting through a lecture about sneaking out and fighting in the streets. He looked frustrated more than remorseful, and didn't seem to be paying much attention to what they were saying.

Charlie clapped his hands together to get the attention of everyone. "Alright, lets move this alone. I want a word with Zed and then you can all go. Boy's" He said looking at my brothers "go wait outside. And Mrs Gordana I'll call you later to explain his punishment." They all headed for the doors and made their way outside. Charlie took Zed back into his office leaving just me and the Benedicts in the room.

Victor came forward "Mum, Dad, this is Mr Black, Sky's father."

Saul laughed "We know." He looked to dad "We have to stop meeting like this."

Victor looked confused, and Xav just laughed at his expression "That's the girl who punched Zed in the face."

"Really?" Victor eyed me up and down.

"Really." I told him. "Want me to show you how I did it?" I threaten. I hated that people thought just because I was small I couldn't stand up for myself. Mr and Mrs Benedict didn't look as though they thought I was sweet anymore, they looked as though I'd left a sour taste in their mouths. Only Xav and Yves gave me a friendly smile.

"Nice costume." Xax whispered to me trying to lighten the mood.

"Fascinating. Do you know, every bone is anatomically correct? Whoever made this has the mind of a medic." I was guessing Alice got some help from Carlisle.

"Dr Cullen." I muttered to him. "and his daughter Alice."

"You know the Cullen's?" Xav asked.

"like this." I said twisting my two fingers together.

"You know words going to get around about this." Yves gestured to the police station that surrounded him.

"Well isn't that a comforting thought." I said sarcastically.

Xav grinned "Yeah, everyone's going to be talking about how Zed got cuffed and stuffed."

"He didn't get cuffed and besides Charlie's going to let him off lightly."

"Charlie?"

"Chief Swan. My Grandpa."

"That'll just make the gossip even juicer. You're both going to be quite infamous. I think Zed'll like the new edge to his rep. But don't worry, Sky, I'll still talk to you."

"Thanks. You're a hero." I was stalling now in hope to see Zed but when he came out he was kept separate from me, and we were both marched to our separate vehicles.

_"I feel like i've been suckerpunched." _He risked the thought despite the fact we might be heard _"I can't leave without saying sorry. Again."_

_"What happened."_

_"I lost it, flipped out- all thanks to my freaking gift. I'd seen what was going to happen, you see, months back. Saw you being attacked with a knife. I hadn't realized it was a fake." _

_"But that's good, isn't it? The threat wasn't real."_

_"Yeah, but you've just swapped my imagined threat for the real one of the assassins. Congratulations and welcome to the wonderful world of the Benedict family."_

_"If it helps at all you won some serious brownie points with my dad, for 'looking out for me'"_

_"I'm glad, something good had to come of it. I'd better stop talking Dad's giving me these weird looks."_

_"Zed?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Take care."_

_"You too. Love you."_

He cut off. I froze.

"Sky are you alright?" Dad asked. "You're looking a bit pale."

I nodded. "I'm fine." Zed had said he loved me. Did he mean it or had he just said it as a throw-away-comment?

"Let's get home then." He yawned and started driving.

Zed loved me- maybe. I wasn't sure if I wanted to believe him. The last thing I needed right now was too fall in love, because deep down, I remembered that love hurt.

**Please Review**


	17. Zed Loves Me

**Hope your enjoying it so far. In the next few chapters when Sky get's kidnapped I'm going to bring the twilight side into it more. **

**Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and faviourited! **

Sky's POV

Our plan to pretend we weren't a couple was blown apart by our visit to the police station. The gossip was spreading around at full speed and there was no point in denying its truth. There wasn't a single person who didn't know, and give me this 'look' or make a stupid comment.

Zed must have realised because he came to find me straight aafter first lesson, pulling me into an empty classroom and not bothering to hide the fact we were together.

The second the door was closed he pulled me into a hug "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Not really, I didn't like being the centre of attention. I didn't like being stared at, I didn't like the giggles I heard whenever I walked past a group of girls. Zed must have seen that I was lying because he decided to try and make me smile.

"I've been hearing about this drop-dead gorgeous skeleton from everyone. Seems she had to report to a police station with some idiot, who took on a couple of sophomores." He smiled at me and pulled me closer to him.

"What did your parents say?" I ask, by the look on their faces last night, they were not happy.

He confirmed that with a hollow laugh "You really want to know? I'm going to have to work my debt off for Ben's teeth with extra chores and go round to apologise." He pulled a face "I've had to swear not to sneak out with you again. They make me feel about nine years old. You?"

"Dad's cool. He blames you for the fight, but respects you for it. For sticking up for me."

"Your dad has good sense then."

I wanted to know wanted to know if dad was right and that Zed loved me. I wanted to ask if Zed if he'd meant what he said about loving me, I, but I was too scared to ask.

"Yeah I did"

"Stop nicking stuff out of my head!" I complained, but I was too happy by his words to be angry with him.

"I think I knew it the moment you stood up to me in the parking lot, but last night, when I saw you at the police station dressed as a skeleton, defending me to the police, I knew for sure."

"It wasn't much. It's just my grandpa." I said looking down.

Zed took my face in his hands and looked me in the eye. "I understand you still have issues with what I've been telling you, but it's more than just a random pairing, Sky: I really feel so much for you, it's scaring me to death. You are just. . . just everything. Your smile, the way you think, the way you get embarrassed when I tease you, your stubborn streak."

I wanted to hear this, to have someone tell me they loved me- but at the same time I didn't. I was confused by my own mind.

"You've noticed I'm stubborn?" I asked.

"Can't miss it. To me, you're the theme that harmonized perfectly with mine." He look at me deep into my eyes, trapping me with his gaze "I'm in love with you." He said softly.

"You are?" People didn't love me, they hurt me.

"Sky, I've not felt like this before and it's terrifying."

"Well, wow. Um... perhaps you should get over it." I panicked and the last thing I wanted to do hurt him but my entire mind shielded away from the fact that I might be in love too. "I'm not good at this relationship stuff."

"Sure you are. You just need time to adjust." He put his arms around me and I rested my head against him and listened to his heart. It's strong and steady beat calmed me.

I didn't know quite what to say or do. I wanted to tell him that I loved him too, to make him happy. I couldn't deny that he had meant it, when he said it to me. I'd spent years hiding my emotions, not exposing too much of my heart, not letting people in. Could I trust him enough to risk loving him back? What if I allowed myself to fall in love with him and then got hurt? What if something happened to him?

I changed my train of thought worried Zed might be listening in again "What's going on now has victor had any luck finding the people who betrayed you?" I ask.

Zed leant back against a desk. Positioning me so that my back rested against his chest, his hands looped around my waist and he rested his chin on top of my head.

"He thinks it most likely goes back to Daniel Kelly."

I twisted my head around to look at his face. "I've heard of him, doesn't he build skyscrapers?"

"That's only a tiny part of what he does. He's currently building a city-within-a-city in Las Vegas. It's a massive complex of hotels, casinos, and apartments. But he does it with dirty money – not that anyone dare say as they'd be crushed by a ton of lawsuits. He's got various relations heading different parts of his empire. Some are complete crooks – no better than the mafia. We caught a couple of them in Denver after a hit – we think on his orders, not that we can prove it; they went down for murder one a month ago – it was big news at the time."

"I remember them talking in school about it." It was just shortly after the Benedict's had arrived here.

"Vick is trying to find out if they've got a savant on their payroll but it's tough. They're hardly going to talk to a Benedict and his sources are coming up dry. Kelly's got it in for us now. Will and Uriel are at college in Denver so they're watching each other's back. The rest of us are confined to the barracks"

I reached for his hand linking his fingers with mine. "What's Will's gift?" I ask.

"He's most like dad, he can sense trouble. He's great at telekinesis too."

"What's that?"

"Moving stuff."

"Life lemons?"

"Yeah." His chest moved beneath me as he laughed "I'm way better at Xav than it."

The bell rang in the hallway making me jump a little. "I'm missing math." I say pulling away from him.

"That's too bad. I've missed being with you." He wouldn't let go of my hand.

"I'll get detention."

"Then I'll get it too. Great idea."

"Won't you get kicked out. Tina said you were in trouble again, for fighting Nelson."

"No, they wont dare. I'll send you alone to the principal's office in your skele-suit. Man, I love that out fit." He sighed to himself, I swatted him in the stomach with the back of my hand.

"Don't be such an idiot." But I decided to stay anyway; I enjoyed his company way too much.

After a few minutes no class came in and we realised we had another whole hour to ourselves.

"So are you going to tell me the rest of it, about your family?" I ask I was finally coming to terms with the idea of savants and happy to find out more. He sat on the window sill, helping my up beside him. We sat facing towards each other our legs touching.

"Yeah, I suppose it's past time. We can all do some stuff like telepathy, but we each have a main gift. You know about dad sensing danger. Mum sees the future and can read thoughts off people- she's the most like me. Together they can maintain a guard around the house. It's part of their combined gift as Soulfinders. Trace can read objects, if he touches something he see the person or event that bought it there."

"Very handy for a cop"

"We think so; it's either that of an archaeologist. Uriel, I think I mentioned, sees the past, Victor can manipulate people's thoughts-"

"What!"

"Yeah, he channels emotions and thoughts. Not so good when you find yourself agreeing to do the dishes when it's his turn. Xav's a healer. And Yves can handle energy, make things explode, catch fire and so on."

"Bloody hell! Yves looks so... well friendly and studious." I exclaim.

"Mum says it was scary when he was a toddler, but he's got it under control now."

"How can your family do these things?"

"We just can, it's like why do you have blue eyes?"

I looked down, the question made me feel like I'd been plunged into a bucket of cold water "I guess, I inherited them from my mum."

"Sorry, that was stupid of me."

"It's okay, you didn't know."

"I knew your dad has brown eyes."

"Don't worry, it's fine. It was so long ago that she died, I should be able to talk about her without getting upset by now. I didn't really speak for a while at all after she died. I would just sing weird little songs I'd made up. Edward Cullen saved me in the end, he taught me how to use music to express myself properly. Like you heard in the stories, we're supposed to be worst enemies but the Cullen's will always have a special place in my heart."

"There special people."

"Yes, they are."

"I suppose your mother would have been a savant. My family comes from savants on both sides My family comes from savants on both sides. Dad's people are part Ute – that's a Native American tribe. Mom says she has gypsies and all sorts in her bloodline. Dash of Irish somewhere along the way and a big dose of Mexico. I'd say we're doomed from birth"

"I guess that's right. Probably why I am and my brothers aren't, they didn't inherit the gene." I muse to myself it all clicking into place in my head. "Do you know many savants then?"

"Yeah. My parents are key player in the Savant Network – it's a kind of world-wide web for those of us with a gift. Mum's gift helps check those who join, making sure they are in it for the right reasons."

"So bad guys need not apply?"

He shook his head "Not that they'd want to. The net is about using our gifts for the benefits of others. We keep ourselves secret so we can live as near to normal lives as possible, but that doesn't stop us helping where we can."

"And you really think I'm a savant too?"

"Yeah I do." For once I actually believed him, I didn't want to, but I did.

"But I can't move things."

"Have you ever tried?"

"I guess not. I wouldn't know what to do. I saw stuff once – aura I suppose you'd call them- but I don't anymore."

We sat in silence of a while, hand in hand, just gazing out the window. If was perfect, we didn't need words to fill the silence we were just happy to be there, together. The skies were thick with dark clouds. Snow began to fall, thick and fast, wind blew it around but eventually it settled on the ground.

"I think this is it." Zed said, watching the snow. "The first proper snow. I'd love to be able to teach you to ski but it's not safe for you to be out there with me."

"Has your dad fixed up the old cable car?" I was surprised when Zed nodded, I didn't think they'd actually be able to do it.

"You should get Jess to take you out. Word is she's pretty good."

"I might do that. But she'll laugh at me." I frowned to myself.

"Yeah, she will." Zed smiled, looking forward to the future.

"Then again nothing can be as humiliating as the skeleton suit." I say remembering how stupid I felt dressed like that in the police station.

"Don't knock the suit. I'm preserving that and gonna beg you wear it on special occasions." He said, showing me his special Zed smile that I loved. I kicked myself. I couldn't fall in love with him. But I wanted more than anything to curl up in his arms and stay there forever.

"Will you teach me to shield? I don't want your family reading every thought that crosses my mind."

He played with a strand of my hair "No, we wouldn't want that. I catch some of them sometimes, you know. I like the ones where you ..." He leaned forward and whispered the rest in my ear causing my cheeks to flush a bright red.

"Shields- I need shields!" I say my cheeks burning.

"Okay," He laughed "The technique is simple but it takes practice. It's best to use visualisation. Imagine building walls and putting yourself inside them, keeping your emotions, ideas, thoughts safe behind the barriers."

"What kind of wall?"

"It's your wall; you decide."

I closed my eyes and decided it would be easier if I went with something familiar. I imagined my bedroom walls – pink.

"That's good."

"You can see what I'm seeing?"

"An echo. When someone's shielded I see a shadow, a blank. Yours is pink." He said raising an eyebrow on his last sentence.

"My bedroom walls." I explain

"That's good. Safe, familiar. When you throw that up between you and anyone listening, they should find it hard to get behind it. But it takes work- and we all forget from time to time."

"The savant working for the shooter – has he let his shield drop?"

Zed shook his head "That's why we know he's good- powerful. Either that or he's long gone but we doubt it."

"They'll try again?" I was terrified.

"We think so. We hope so, because now we are expecting them and have a chance of catching them, they might roll over a mole in the FBI. Don't be scared though." He said noticing the look on my face "I won't let them hurt you. You be extra careful, though, promise?" He ran his fingers over the back of my hand, sending shivers down my spine.

"I promise." I meant it. I'd try my best to stay with a wolf, vampire, or savant at all times. It was a good job I still had my shield up because that thought might have confused Zed - had he been listening.

"I'm keeping you a secret, even from my family. You're too precious to risk anywhere near this mess." He told me, and the emotion in his voice told me he loved me.

**Please Review! :) **


	18. Kidnapped

**thanks for all your support. Please keep reviewing!**

Sky's POV

Jess was so excited to be able to Ski in forks. But at the same time was confused as to why I didn't have Zed teach me to Ski.

"You've got one of the best Skiers in town as a boyfriend –and I'm still angry at you for not telling me the truth about that, by the way- and you ask me to teach you?"

"That's correct." I say wiping a lump of snow off her wind screen.

"Why?"

"Zed's grounded and besides I asked Nelson and he says when you down to Wickenridge you're way better than him _and _most of the people who live there."

Jess glowed "Thanks. Fine, I'll teach you. Besides there's only so many times a girl wants to fall on her butt in front of the boy she's out to impress." She had a point, it probably was best to learn from her. "I'll take you Sunday morning if you like?"

"Sure, but after church. I play the piano for the services." I explain.

"Okay cool, I'll pick you up outside, at eleven."

"Great."

"You go any gear?"

I hadn't thought about that. No, but I could steal some from the Cullen's stash. "What do I need?"

"You can rent Ski's, so you just need a ski suit, I can lend you an old one if you like?"

"No that's cool, I've got it covered. I can't wait."

"Think your going to be a natural?" She asked.

"Um..." From Zed's teasing I didn't think so. I bet my stinking brothers would be though. Anything that was physically based they were amazing at, it was the wolf gene.

"You'll be great." Jess reassured, before climbing into the car.

Like I'd suspected, I wasn't a natural Skier, but I was a natural at falling over, my balance needed some serious work. I'd been compared to bambi before but today I felt like him when he first gets up on his hooves, legs slipping in all directions.

"Don't you sometimes have those daydreams," I pant pulling my self up from the ground again. "Where you try something for the first time and find yourself to be an undiscovered talent?"

Jess laughed giving me a hand to help me up "All the time."

"It's just not happening here."

We were still on the nursery slopes after four hours of continually falling down. I'd heard my brothers were- as I'd predicted- pro's and had seen them heading up in the cable car several times, Laughing at me falling over as they passed. The cable car was busy and seemed to be working perfectly, I saw Xav manning the ticket booth.

Jess caught the direction of my gaze "Zed's probably up the top. Mr Benedict's paying the boys to work the weekend shifts." At least he was too far away to see my failure. I was providing Xav with enough entertainment as it was. Jess sighed.

"Okay, let's go again. Remember, this is only your first time." I felt slightly reassured until I saw a four year old wizz by on mini skis. I bet it was her first time too.

"You can't compare yourself to them. They don't have as far to fall." Jess teased. "Okay go." She told me "That's it. Keep the Ski's parallel. No, no! Don't let them spread!" She yelled after me but it was too late. I screamed as my legs split apart, my thighs screaming in protest as I landed in the splits before proceeding to tumble the rest of the way down the slope landing at the bottom in a heap. I looked up to see Xav laughing his head off a few meters away at the booth.

"Are you okay?" Jess asked skiing down after me.

"I'm fine." I grumble pulling myself up and shooting a murderous look in the direction of Xav.

"That was... better" Jess praised.

"Better than what? A giraffe on stilts?" I mutter trying to wipe the snow off myself.

"Better than when you ended up doing a head stand ten minutes ago?" She suggested. "You had enough for one day."

"Oh yes!"

"Would you mind if I went to the top to do a run down?"

"No, go ahead."

"You could come too."

"Are you having a laugh?" I couldn't even make it the whole way down the nursery slopes!

"You could take the cable car back again. You might like the view from the top." She explained.

I grinned, there would be a very nice view up there, Zed. I was glad to see my friends were warming to the idea of me being with Zed. "I might just do that!"

We trudged through the snow to the queue for the lift. I saw my brothers wizz past as we waited. Mason came round to see me "We've got to go now. Dad wants us on extra patrol with all the tourists coming to Ski. Ring someone when you want to be picked up." He told me rolling his eyes at dad's theatrics.

I knew there the wolves wouldn't be able to smell a savant out but I still felt safer to know they were out there watching. Me and Jess chatted as we made our way up the queue, Xav's eyes widened when he saw me at the kiosk. He shot a panicked look at Jess.

"Sky, sweetheart, don't you think it's a bit early to take a run from the top?" He asked

"No, I feel just in the mood." I bit my lip to stop a grin spreading across my face.

"Jessica, you need to talk her out of this. She could kill herself."

Jess just rolled her eyes "Don't sweat it, she thinks she has an undiscovered talent."

Xav covered the tickets with his hand "I'm not selling you one, Sky."

"For heavens sake, Xav, I'm not completely stupid. I'm just going up for the ride. Jess is the only one who will be skiing down."

He laughed and the relief was evident on his face "Great. No charge then, but just to be sure I'll look after your ski's."

He kept to his word and took my ski's off me as Jess flashed her season ticket then we climbed into the car. It was scary being up so high. The car brushing the tips of tree's until they were disappeared and we were over a large white canvas with tiny specks that were people. It took ten minutes to get to the top, probably the worst ten minutes of my life and I wasn't looking forward to going back down. That's me, Sky Black – best friends with a vampire, scared of a cable car. Zed was busy loading up the car to go back down, there were only a few sightseers so it wouldn't take long. I walked toward the concession stand to get a coffee.

"I'll meet you at the bottom in half an hour." Jess told me before heading off the slopes.

"Ok. Have fun." I called after her.

"Can I please have a coffee with milk and... a doughnut please?" I asked the man at the stall.

"Not skiing, hon?" He asked handing over a white paper bag.

"First time. I'm rubbish."

He laughed "So am I. I think I'll stick to serving coffee."

"How much?" I ask.

"On the house- to celebrate your first skiing experience." He said with a friendly smile.

Zeds warm eyes wrapped around my waist, lifting me in the air, forcing a squeak out of me. "How's it going?" He asked spinning me around to face him.

"I'm crap at skiing."

"Yeah, I thought you might be. I've only a minute until the next car arrives. Just enough to steal a bite of whatever you've got in there."

"This your girl, Zed?" The stall holder asked.

"Yeah, José" Zed glowed with pride next to me.

"Why is it all the best ones are always taken? Ah well." He me over my cup and winked.

Zed took me back to his cabin at the head of the cable car. I studied Zed's face as he checked something on the control panel, the width of his shoulders, the muscles flexing in his arm as he reached out to press a button on the display. I hadn't understood my friends constant obsession with boys before, but now I totally got it. How was this amazing god like creature mine? It was hard to believe. I noticed Zed grin and quickly threw up my shields. I couldn't have one private thought anymore.

"How do you know where the car is?" I ask changing the subject, as Zed reached across and took a bite out of my doughnut "Hey!"

He laughed, holding the doughnut up high out of my reach, and pointed to the display. There was a series of confusing lights and buttons "That show's me I've got four minutes." I wasn't really paying attention and jumped up and grabbed the doughnut from him while he was distracted. I licked the jam.

"Sweet tooth?"

I laughed "You've noticed."

"The hot chocolate with everything was a bit of a clue." His eyes sparkled. He seemed to notice all the little things about me.

I took a bite of the doughnut and handed it back "Here, you can finish it."

He ate it as fast and the wolves eat and then took a big gulp of my coffee to wash it down. "Ugh! Milk." He complained "I should have guessed. I need something to take the taste away." He tapped his chin and I knew he was up to something "I know!" He said bending down and nibbling at my lips. I felt my body shift, something told me to hand on tightly to him or collapse in a heap at his feet. I decided to go with the first option as he gave a hum of pleasure and deepened the kiss.

We were interrupted by the arrival of the next car, unfortunately it consisted of a large group of boys from school. They banged on the door and whistled at us.

"Down boy!" One yelled at Zed.

"Hey, stop making out and let us out , Zed!" Yelled another.

"Okay, okay." Zed tutted, totally unashamed as he dropped me back to my feet. I, on the other hand was flushing a bright red colour.

I stayed with Zed another ten minutes before heading back down. Zed helped me into the car, kissing me on the cheek before whispering in my ear. "Your as white as a ghost."

I smiled weakly, "I might have small issue with heights" I whisper.

"Don't worry, baby. You'll be fine. Thanks for coming up." He said closing the door. "I would come down with you but dad would kill me for leaving my post."

"That's okay. I think I'll have to visit you again!"

"Take care."

"I'll try."

"Love you." Luckily the car started moving so I didn't have to reply.

Jess persisted with my lessons and the week before thanks giving I was able to make my way down the nursery slopes without falling.

"Woo-hoo!" She exclaimed as I made it to the bottom. We both did a little happy dance and I decided I should leave today's skiing on a victory and we headed up to the queue for the cable cars. Saul was at the desk today.

"Hi, Jessica, Sky." He smiled and let Jess through the turnstile but didn't click for me. Saul wasn't letting me through.

"No point you going up today, Sky. Xav's on duty, I gave Zed the day off to go boarding."

"Oh, ok." I couldn't hide nor deny my dissapointment.

"Wait here. It wont take long skiing back down." Jess called to me. "Weathers too bad to hang about." I moved aside to let the last of the queue file inside the car.

"Can't keep you and Zed apart, can we?" Saul said inviting me to come and sit next to him.

"Seems that way." I scuffed at the snow with my boot. Saul seemed suspicious of me.

"We don't want anything happening to either of you." He said streching out his legs.

"I know. It's been quiet, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has. We don't know what to think. I'd like to believe that the threat has gone but my mind tells me different."

"There lying low?" I suggest

"That's my guess. I'm sorry you got caught up in this. These people know that if they get one member of my family, they weaken all of us." He wasn't looking at me anymore but out into the mountains. "Victor doesn't think they mind who they hurt. Just as long as the rest of us are so crippled emotionally that we can't function as a team. I've got everyone on lock down, not just Zed. But we can't keep on like this. Our jobs tough and our boys need to be free to let off steam, to forget. They can't if they're not allowed to act natural."

"I know about the lockdown. Zed told me. But isn't he a bit exposed out here ski boarding? And Xav's up in the mountains on his own." Despite the fact that they were big boys and could look after themselves, I still worried.

"Don't worry about the boys. We've got a security perimeter in place. Now we know the savant's using shielding, we know what we're looking for. That time in the woods, well, I suppose you could say we were caught with our pants down, Not again. And you, you're being careful?" He explained.

"I am. I don't go out on my own. Dad had extra patrols and security around the area."

"Your dad? You haven't told him too much have you?" He asked.

"No. My dad had patrols in the first place. He's head of the La Push protectors" I smiled to myself, I hadn't used that term in years "If you wanted him to, he'd expand his perimeters to watch your place too."

"No, That's fine. I don't think humans would be much help, and they might end up getting hurt. I'm glad your being careful though, don't let your guard down."

"Saul, you've met my dad right?" I say "How old does he look to you?"

Saul thought about it for a moment "Honestly, that has had me confused for quite a while. He only looks about twenty five. He looks the same age as some his sons."

"Exactly. I'm not allowed to tell you really, but let's just say my dad isn't a savant but he's not exactly human either." He nodded, he didn't push for any more information knowing I was reluctant to say anything.

"Zed's told you, hasn't he?" I asked.

"Karla and I know." He said knowing I was talking about his being my Soulseaker "And we couldn't be more please. We couldn't help but notice that something had happened to our son. For your sake, for Zed, for the others, we think he's right to keep it a secret until this is resolved."

"The others?"

"Sky, I don't think you understand just what your getting yourself into here. You are now Zed's number one priority, just as Karla is mine. Seeing him find you will be tough for the others, it will seem unfair, him being the youngest, and just having his Soulfinder fall into his lap while the others still have to look for theirs. They'll be delighted for him, but wouldn't be human if they weren't jealous."

"I don't want to create problems for your family." It reminded me of when Seth imprinted and Leah- so desperate for an imprint herself to get Sam out of her mind hated him. She didn't talk to him for at least three years. She left town and then one day came home with an imprint of her own apologising to Seth.

He patted the back of my hand. "I know, let's just give them time to sort out this and then they will look forward to welcoming you as one of us."

"But I don't know about that yet. I'm only just getting used to Zed."

"You mustn't worry, Sky." He smiled at me "All will fall into place in it's own time." I hoped he was right.

Jess soon zipped her way down the slopes. I said goodbye to Saul and we headed towards her car. The car took a couple of times to catch the ignition.

"Sounds bad." I knew cars, me and my dad had built a car together before.

"Yeah. Heap of junk!" She moaned as we pulled out of the car park. We headed into town with the fear of the car stalling every time we slowed. We got as far as main street when the electricity gave up on us.

"Sounds like the alternator's gone." I told her listening to the sound of the engine "Pull into the garage."

"The what?" She asked.

"It charges the battery, without it the battery drains and well, you get this." I gestured to the car that surrounded us, and Jess pulled into the garage. It was just the petrol pumps open, the garage closed for the weekend. The mechanic on till came out at the sound of the car and confirmed my suspicions. It was the alternator.

"I'll fix it tomorrow." The mechanic -kingsley- promised her. Jess handed over the keys but that left us without a ride.

"Well that sucks!" She complained.

"Buy you a triple chocolate muffin?" I offered and she immediately perked up.

"Thanks. That's just what I need. You're a good friend." She grinned at me and we headed into the cafe. We sat in the cafe and chatted for a bit. When we came out we had to go separate ways. It was getting dark and I was kinda scared so I pulled out my phone to ring home. Joey answered.

"Hey, I know Jess Newton was supposed to be giving me a lift home, but we had car trouble so I'm walking. Can you pick me up? It's dark out."

"Sure, stay where people are." He instructs me. "Meet you by the shops."

"Okay, Bye."

"Bye."

There was only about five hundred yards between here and the shops. I had to cross a road with traffic lights. I felt happy walking it, it was well lit and there were people around. I let my mind wonder thinking about Zed, He would probably have stopped boarding by now and be back home. I wondered if Saul would tell him about our conversation. About what I'd said about Dad? That I'd been hoping to see him?

I'd almost reached the crossing when a man jogged up behind me. I looked back at the sound of footsteps, he was a big man. I could probably out run him if I needed to. He was weird looking, almost completely bold except for the long curly pony tail at the back. I moved in to the side of the road so he had room to pass.

"Hey, I think you dropped this." He held out a brown purse to me.

"No, no, it's not mine." I clutched my bag closer to me, knowing my red purse was inside.

He shrugged at me "That's kinda strange – because it has your photo in it"

"That's not possible." I took it from him and opened up the front section, curious. My face looked back at me. A recent shot of me and Zed, just outside of the school building. The money pocked was crammed full, more money than I'd ever had. There was something wrong going on here. I stepped away thrusting the wallet back at him.

"It's not mine."

"Sure it is, Sky." How did he know my name?

"No it's not." I started to run, he called after me but I wasn't listening. I reached the road but the traffic was going so fast I couldn't risk crossing it. The guy caught up with me, he moved to stand next to me and I felt something dig into my ribs.

"Let me explain more clearly, Cupcake. You're going to get in the car with me now without drawing any attention to yourself."

I took a deep breath to scream, backing away from him "Do that and I'll shoot." I looked down to see a gun pressed into my side. A black car with darkened windows screeched to a halt in front of us.

"Get in." He pushed me towards the car. Everything happened too quick for me to escape. He pushed me into the backseat of the car before shutting the door behind me. I tried to open it whilst me moved away to get in himself but it was child locked. The car accelerated away.

"_zed!_" I screamed out in my mind.

"She's using telepathy." Said the man in the front seat, sitting next to the driver. He had short red hair and looked to be in his early twenties.

_"Sky? What's wrong?" _He replied immediatley noticing the fear and distress in my call out to him.

"That's right darling, let him know we've you. Tell him to come and get you." Said the Red-head, he must be the savant. I shut off my link to Zed, they were using me to get the Benedict's. I wouldn't let them.

"She blocked him out" The savant told the others. The thug next to me pulled me by up by the back of my neck. I got a glimpse of Joey's car as he waited for me outside the shops. The phone in my pocket started to ring.

"Is that him now?" The thug asked "Answer it, go on."

I quickly pulled my phone from my pocket and answered it. "Lizze?" It was Alice "I just saw-" The thug grabbed the phone from me.

"We've got her. You know what we want. Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth, two Benedicts for two of us." He cut the call and threw my phone out of the window. "Who needs telepathy? That should do it."

"It wasn't them – it was..." He cut me off

"Same difference, the message will get around." I was beginning to shake now. I was so scared. I could hear a buzz of voices trying to reach me, not just Zed all of the Benedict's. I was too terrified to ignore them.

Suddenly I heard a series of howls in the forest. Alice had got the message to them fast. The howls were pained and deafening. I saw a set of green eyes frantically running beside us, but they would never be able to tell which car I was in.

_"Help me! Please!" _I begged but the noise of their voices suddenly faded.

"I let her get one heart wrenching plea through." The savant laughed and rubbed his forehead. "But those Benedict's are battering away at the shield. Let's get her well away from here."

"That's harsh O'Halloran. You let them hear the little girl's final words then stopped?" The thug laughed.

"Yeah, I think it was a nice touch myself. Brings tears to the old eyes, don't it?" He turned to wink at me "Don't fret, darlin', they'll come for ya. The Benedict's won't let one of their own down."

I curl up into a ball pulling my knees to my chest keeping as far away from the men as possible. I closed my eyes and concentrated trying to find a way through the shield.

"Stop it!" O'Halloran snapped at me.

My eyes flew open and I caught a glimpse of his face in the mirror, he stared straight back me. I'd clearly affected him but I didn't know enough about savants to do any more.

"I'll have gator knock you out, if you do that again." O'Halloran warned.

"What did she do?" The ponytail guy – gator asked.

O'Halloran looked tired, my assault and the Benedict's was getting to him. He rubbed his temples "We have here a baby savant. I've no idea why she don't know what to with her powers but she has some locked up inside her. She's a telepath too." He explained.

The thug looked unsettled now "What else she do?"

"Nothing as far as I know. Don't worry she wont harm you." O'Halloran said sounding bored of the conversation.

Gator was scared of savants? I could use this to my advantage. O'Halloran was right; I was a baby in savant terms and if I was going to get out of this mess, I had to grow up fast.

"You want to know what I can do?" I asked Gator but continued before he had a chance to answer "I can turn into a gigantic wolf, bigger than a bear, so don't get me mad. I'll rip your head off."

He looked scared. I leaned towards him and he flinched, I nodded to myself. He'd bought it. I had him scared.

We had been driving for hours, I wasn't scared anymore I just had a sense of deadening hopelessness. We were too far away for anymore to catch and my sent couldn't be followed it I was in a car.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

Gator flinched slightly at the sound of my voice. "Shall I tell her?" He asked O'Halloran who just nodded in return. "Well, Cupcake, we're taking you to see the boss."

"Who's the boss." Inside I was just about ready to break down and cry but put on a brave act pretending to be un-phased by the whole thing.

"You'll find out soon enough."

I put a bored expression on my face "And where is he?"

"On the other end of that plane ride." Gator gestured towards an areoplane.

"We're flying?"

"We sure ain't walking to Vegas."

"But I left my passport at home." I decided to play dumb, show no fear, tell them nothing. The only hope I had left was Zed, Karla or Alice would see me in Vegas and set up a plan.

"Ha ha. You're so funny." O'Halloran said sarcastically getting out of the car and slamming the door.

As soon as we got on the plane it immediatley took off.

**Please Review guys! xoxo**


	19. Daniel Kelly

**I've got the next two chapters Pre-written so will try to upload everyday this week!**

Sky's POV

I was shoved into a room on the top floor of a half finished sky-scraper hotel. It was on a street in Las Vagas called the Strip. I knew my location since no-one made an attempt to stop me looking the large glass window that went from floor to ceiling. It reminded me of the Cullen house. I was alone in the room, they had told me to go the bed but I couldn't sleep. I pressed my head against the cold glass. I kicked the while leather armchair, five star accommodation did not make this feel any less like prison. They could take their flat screen TV, Jacuzzi, and four poster bed and stick it... well, I had some created suggestions as to where.

No actual bodily harm had been done to me- yet. I was more worried about the Benedict's than myself at the moment. It didn't seem as though they actually cared what happened to me, I was just part of the plan, and I wasn't regarded as a person.

I tried the door; locked. I tried the phone; dead. I tried to attract attention from the window; but I was too high up. That left one thing; Telepathy. Zed had never answered my questions about whether or not he could talk to his brothers at college, but he'd spoken to a couple of miles away, across town. Was it possible that I could contact him from here? I wasn't exactly sure how far apart we were, but I knew it was far.

I was worried about O'Halloran. He knew I didn't have many powers so probably would have let his shield down now we were far away but I worried if he caught me, he'd punish me.

I hugged myself missing Zed more that I thought was physically possible. Unlike Zed I didn't know what the future held, I'd have to just take the risk of possibly annoying O'Halloran. I decided to wait until he'd probably be sleeping to make my move.

I was boiling hot. I'd already had to take off my ski suit. I looked around the room for something to change into. There was a night gown neatly folded on the pillow. I shook it out, I was had the hideous hotel logo on it. The hotel was called 'The Fortune Teller'. I took a cool shower- knowing I needed to be as calm as possible to be able to concentrate- and pulled on the night gown. I felt uneasy and found it hard to focus without Zed around. I had taken his presence for granted before and only now did I realize how much he grounded me. Even when he wasn't with me I had the security of knowing he was somewhere close by never more than five miles away. He'd been my shield, not what I was practicing in my head. He was my rock, my safe harbour, my saviour, my... my _Soulfinder. _

I kicked myself. Great time to realize what Zed is to you, Sky, when you might not ever see him again. I was getting really tired and knew I would need a lot of energy if I was going to reach him. I climbed into the bed and fell asleep almost immediatley.

I woke again at 4am. The city below me was still very much alive, despite the late hour. Cars raced around and pulsing neon lights flashed everywhere. I splashed my face with cold water to wake myself up. I hoped O'Halloran was asleep.

I sat down on the soft thick carpet and crossed my legs.

_"Zed?" _

Nothing. I felt the absence of the muffling blanket that I had felt in the car though. That must have meant the shield had been dropped, I had hope.

_"Zed? Can you hear me?"_

No reply. I pressed my fingers to my temples, thinking hard. Perhaps Zed was asleep too? No. He wouldn't be sleeping knowing I was gone. He'd be up waiting for even a single word from me. I thought hard, trying to remember everything Zed had ever told me about telepathy. I remember him once saying I was a bridge.

That gave me an idea. Perhaps this worked like shielding in reverse? Opening up and building a link, rather than closing down and construction barriers. It had to be worth a try.

I tried again imagining a bridge reaching out towards Zed's mind. After an hour of migraine-inducing thought, I felt a change; A subtle flow of energy in the other direction. I took a deep breath.

_"Zed?"_

_"Sky?" _His voice was faint but it was there.

_"I'm in Vegas." _

His shock was evident _"You can't... How can you... me ... Vegas?" _I only got parts of his message but it was clear enough what he was trying to say.

_"You tell me. Your the savant, remember?"_

_"...miracle..." _I was losing him, I had to be quick.

_"I'm okay. They've got me on the top floor of The Fortune Teller hotel."_

_"can't... you. Breaking..."_

_"Fortune Teller. Top floor."_

_"I ... you."_

He wasn't hearing me and my head screamed in pain, I couldn't hold it much longer. _"Fortune Teller. Top floor" _I repeated desperately.

_"...Love you. ... come for you." _

_"No!"_

_"Easier ... closer."_

_"No, no! It's a trap." _ I was losing him and I could feel the bridge collapsing. _"I love you too. But don't come, it's what they want."_

_"Sky!" _He knew the link was disappearing; he probably hadn't heard much of my last words. He was gone.

"Zed." I said aloud. I was laying on the floor, I was covered in sweat and felt as though I was about to be sick. I crawled on my hands and knees to the bathroom and threw up. I was shaking but felt a little better for it. I hauled myself onto the bed and before I had a chance to even pull the covers back, I passed out.

_I'm in a pitch back room. I hear footsteps approaching me and an evil laugh surrounds the room. I see the person who the footsteps belong to is a deep red- mad at me. I'm scared and I begin to shake._

_"It's all your fault. You, your mother, your family, you ruin everything. Everybody hates you. You're worthless, a worthless piece of dirt." The voice is female, angel like despite the terrifying tone. The voice is getting closer to me, louder. "You're worthless and I'm going to kill you..." _

My eyes shoot open and I wake with a start, the dream seemed more like a memory and I didn't understand it. I didn't want to understand it. I was so scared of my past. I looked out the window, it was about mid-morning. It was a nice day, the sky was pale blue and sun filtered through the white clouds and into the room.

I cleaned my teeth and washed my face with some hotel supplies, before getting dressed in a t-shirt and shorts I found in a cupboard. The t-shirt, like the nightgown, was printed with the hotel logo. I noticed there was a lot of clothes all identical, I wondered how long I would be staying.

My stomach growled and I investigated the mini bar, I helped myself to a chocolate biscuit and a bottle of coke. I sat down in the white leather armchair facing the door and waited. I was in the middle of a crisis but strangely calm.

I didn't dare risk trying to contact Zed again. O'Halloran would probably be awake and it was hard enough without a shield between us. I just hoped Zed got the message last night.

There was a knock on the door. I hadn't expected them to knock. I thought they would have just busted in. I walked up the door and tried the handle, it was unlocked. Gator stood on the other side of the door with a tray.

"Rise and shine, cupcake. You sleep well?" What was with the nice-guy act?

"Not really." What was he expecting me to say, 'Yes, I'm really enjoying being held hostage. Let's do this again sometime'?

He dumped down the tray in front of me "Breakfast. Eat quickly. The boss wants to see you."

I wasn't really very hungry and more but didn't want to be punished for refusing co-operation"

_'I'm going to punish you.' _I gasped as I heard the memory. I took a few bites before standing up and heading to the door.

"I've had enough. Let's go."

"Okay, let's go." He took a firm grip of my arm and marched me down the hallway. Gator knocked on a door and a green light flashed up, he opened the door pushing me inside.

There was a large table in the centre of the room with three people sat around it. My eyes were drawn to the oldest; he sat in the centre with the other two on either side of him. He had dyed black hair and dodgy tan, he wasn't looking at me but punching away at his BlackBerry. His suit screamed designer but looked tack against his orange skin. His tie was also a strange choice, a tangerine colour that clashed with his skin. On his left sat a younger man and on his right a younger woman. They all looked similar and there was definitely some family resemblance, they were probably his children.

"Here she is, Mr Kelly. I'll wait outside." Gator said pushing me further into the room before turning and leaving.

Mr Kelly didn't speak just sat and stared for a while. Gently tapping his fingers together in an arc. The others were clearly trained to him, like puppets on strings- waiting for him to make the first move. I knew that the Benedict's had helped send two of the Kelly's to prison and that the family had dodgy money, but that was about it. From the way the older man sat I guessed he was the head of the company the famous Daniel Kelly. He continued to stare and I was nervous.

What do I do when I'm nervous? I open my nig mouth and make of myself "Want to take a picture? It'll last longer." I eventually snap, irritated by his staring. The second the words were out of my mouth I regretted them.

"Come here." He beckoned me closer.

"Be careful daddy, looks like this one's got sas." The younger woman cautioned with a laugh. As I made my way around the table

"O'Halloran said you're a savant?"

"Did he? How nice." I tucked my hands in my pockets, I wasn't giving him any information. Also I wanted to hide the fact my hands were trembling.

"You are. I can tell. It's a shame really that you've been caught up in this." He flashed me an unapologetic grin showing me his rotting teeth.

The young man stirred "Dad, are you sure the Benedict's will trade themselves for her?" He seemed to doubt that I was anything special, he was probably right.

"I'm sure. They won't be able to stop themselves from trying to protect an innocent like her."

The younger boy took a sip of the coffee laid out in front of him. "And the police? They must be involved by now."

"They will never be able to trace it back to us and she will tell them exactly what I tell her to say." Mr Kelly leaned back in his chair pulling his hands behind his head "Fascinating. There are such dark places in her mind."

I took a step away from him, he was reading my mind, seeing too much like Zed had or Mrs Benedict. Except this time if felt so much more invasive. When Karla did it that night at the party I was upset, sure, but this man was a kidnapper- a criminal. I threw up my walls like Zed had taught me.

"Pink. Such a girly colour, don't you think?" He mocked me as he lazily tapped his fingers against the table.

"Not very strong though. I could break them for you, Daddy." The younger woman told him, she looked lethal, and scared me incredibly.

"Oh no, I don't want her broken just yet." My world fell apart around me. They had more than one savant on their side. The Kelly's were savants themselves and I had a feeling they were powerful ones too.

"You're wondering what we're going to do with you, aren't you Sky." He leaned forward and held out a hand to me. I didn't take it, I didn't reply, I just stood frozen trying to figure out a plan. "We're not going to kill you, if that's what you're thinking. You are not our enemy." His hand dropped, for once I wished I actually had phased one of those times because I could really do with ripping his head off right now. "I'm a business man, not a murderer."

"I am the enemy. Kill me, you already have me. Save yourself some hassle, you could do it right now." I knew he wouldn't but I was just trying to find out if he knew Zed and I were Soulseakers,

"If I kill you, Sky, as much as I hate to say this to you. The effect on the Benedict's won't be the same. You're not as important as one of their own. They would still function as a team after a few weeks of grief. I want them to be damaged forever." He didn't know, that was good.

"So what _are _you going to do with me?"

Daniel Kelly stood up and approached me. He circled me, assesing me, as if I was an artefact in a museum rather than a person "You are going to become my very good friend, Sky. You are going to tell the policemen that neither me nor my family had anything to do with your kidnapping, it was two of the Benedict boys who took you for their own disgusting and evil purposes. You know how savants can easily go wrong –too much power, too little to hold them sane. You're not enough for Zed, you're not the one. The fact that they died trying to stop you escaping is no tragedy but saves the American taxpayers money on housing them for the rest of their natural lives in jail" He did a wicked laugh.

"I like that." His son commented "I think disgracing them is better than just killing them."

"I thought you would, Sean. I told you that you could trust me to think up a suitable payback for your uncles."

"You're totally bonkers!" I told them "There is no way on this planet you can make me tell such a lie, even if you threaten me. I won't let you kill Zed, or his brothers. I won't!"

Mr Kelly seemed to find my anger somewhat amusing and chuckled to himself. "Such an amusing little thing, isn't she. So oblivious to the word of savants." He laughed "Of course you will say what I tell you, it's my gift. You will remember what I want you to remember. People do you know, like the prison guards who will soon be letting out my brother, thinking they received a word from the governor to release them. There's no point resisting. Bending people at my will is what I'm good at. I've built my fortune on it and you'll be no different."

He was like Victor. He could manipulate my mind. But surely I wouldn't go along with such a fabricated lie, would I? I was suddenly terrified

"I see you're beginning to finally believe I can do it." He sat back down putting his feet up on the table. "Don't worry: you won't suffer. You'll think you're telling the truth. I'll have to keep you close by, of course, to make sure you carry on singing the same tune for a year or so until everyone forgets, but we can make that happen can't we Maria?"

Maria nodded "yes, Daddy. I think we can make a place for her in housekeeping for one of the hotels, when she drops out of high school to live in Vegas. Tragically the memories of Washington will be too difficult for her to return."

"But my family..." They wouldn't let me leave even if mind told me I wanted to.

Kelly sighed sounding bored. "They'll feel as though they've failed to protect you, and I'll persuade them that they want to give you the space you need to recover from your trauma. We already know about how fragile your mental condition is, after poor mumsie died."

"They won't allow it. They can protect me."

"But you'll tell you're happy here, and they'll soon forget you."

"You're taking my life away."

He shrugged "Better than killing you."

"I'd rather die."

"Tough luck, little girl." Maria snapped. I hated her already.

Sean came up to me. He was a head shorter than his father and much fatter. He had greasy hair, and a greasy moustache. He reached out with his sweaty sausage fingers and stroked my hair "You say she has darkness inside her?

Kelly frowned "Can't you sense it?"

He grabbed hold of my hand pulling me closer to, raising my hand to his face. He stunk, and it seemed like he hadn't washed in a week. "Yes, I can now. Wonderful seams of abandonment and pain." He reached out and touched my face, any calm I had left quickly disappeared. "Why not give her to me? I would enjoy draining her- I can sense she would provide hours of entertainment."

"Is her emotional energy that strong?" Kelly asked

"I've never felt anything like it before." Saul grinned.

"Then you can have her after she's served her purpose with the Benedict's. Just keep her well enough to convince her family she's here of her own free will."

"I'll take care of it." He laid a fat juicy kiss on my hand "We're going to get to know each other very well, my sweet."

"What are you?" I wiped my hands on my shorts.

Maria rolled her eyes "My brothers an emotional miner, he get's his kick from drawing the stuff out of other people's brains. I've could have done with a new maid. It's not fair, Daddy! She'll be no use once Sean gets his hands on her- you know that. The last on lasted a month before we had to get rid of her." She said in a pathetic whiny voice.

"I'll make it up to you darling." Kelly promised. "Now enough of this. I must get to work on our guest."

He looked around for me but I was already running towards the door.

"Sean!" Kelly barked, I was faster than that fat oath. I bolted through the doors and headed for the elevators, hoping at least one was free. I'd forgotten Gator was outside and he caught me before I got past the hallway. He tackled me to the ground, knocking the air out of me. I panicked and bit down on my hand, desperate to get away.

"Ow! You little ..." I scrambled up off the floor and started running again but by this time Sean was catching up. Gator grabbed me again my head smacked hard against the wall as he pressed me against it. I felt the blood trickle down my neck. I didn't stop fighting, I kicked and I punched as he held me at arms length.

"You've got to do what the boss say's cupcake, and then you wont get hurt." I vision started to blur and my head throbbed.

"Bring her back in here." Kelly's voice boomed down the hallway. Gator seized hold of my arms and dragged me back into the room.

"Don't be mad at her. The girls just scared." Gator said nervously as we entered the room.

"I'm not mad. She's helping our cause, when we release us to the authorities covered in blood, they'll believe her so much more readily. Put her over there, I'll get stated." I twisted my head and spat at Gator, the shock made him release me to rub his eyes. I turned and started to run again but unfortunately Sean was just behind. He caught me and dumped me in a chair just in front of his father. They tied me down to the chair so I couldn't even wipe the blood off my face, I let it trickle down me cheek. I was shaking violently, there was too many of them for me to escape.

"She's in shock. You won't far into her mind when she's blank like that." Maria stated.

Sean stood behind me resting his hands on my shoulders and inhaling. "She's not blank, Fear, Desperation, Outrage, Anticipation, a wonderful combination."

Maria knocked his hands off me "Don't. You're magnifying her emotions. We don't want her going catatonic on us."

Gator shifted awkwardly "Are you going to do that mind stuff on her, Mr Kelly?"

"Yes, why?" Kelly seemed surprised he was still here.

"Just don't seem right." Gator muttered turning to leave.

Daniel Kelly seized my head in both hands holding it tightly. His presence pressed on my brain- trying to take control. I put up my shields imagining not just the walls but a whole forest surrounding them, there to protect me. I was panicking though, and I left holes, I caught glimpses of what he was trying to put in my brain. Images of Zed and Xav, luring me off the street, and shoving me in the boot of an old car. They kept me there while they pretended to be helping to look for me. They took me to an abandoned warehouse and help me there, Zed tormented me, laughing at me for ever believing that he loved me...

No! I pushed the images away imagining I line of wolves on the forest edge warning Kelly off. Zed did love me, don't forget. Remember everything. The plane. The hotel. Remember!

"Wolves?" Sean muttered raising an eyebrow. "Where did she get wolves from?" Maria just laughed.

"Her mind is weak but she's trying to strengthen her shield."

_The Benedict's hate you. Zed's too everything for you- too cool, too good looking- or course it had to be a set up. You suspected that. _He was playing on my insecurities _He's been using you. Zed and Xav do it to girls all the time. They had to be stopped, Officer. I had to shoot them. It was their gun I used. _

No, no, no! I could feel my brain buckle under the pressure. I'd never shoot anyone, especially not Zed. This images of the gun in my hand flashed into my head, it was so real. I made the wolves growl and push it away. It's not true, that's not me. Zed and Xav are still alive. I haven't shot them. I opened my eyes. "You're going to shoot Zed and his brother?"

Kelly seemed shocked I had slipped from his control. He dug his hands into my face causing my eyes to water. "You may not pull the trigger but you will think you did."

The images filled my brain again. _I could feel the heavy weight of the hand gun, in my sweating palm. Zed dead by me. Xav too. I was a murderer, even though it had been in self defence. _

No! I felt his knock down the forest, tree by tree. Or was it Maria breaking my shield?

_Yes, that's how it happened. I was wrong about them. They just wanted to hurt me. They were sick, sick, sick, sick._

No! It's not true!

I Blacked out.

Every time I woke over the next few hours I felt as though I had glass splinters furrowing in my brain. I couldn't think straight. Kelly had been at me several times trying to break me, sometimes Sean was there too; drinking the backwash of my distress. Kelly was starting to get mad at me and my mind was starting to break, wanting the easy way out.

"Tell me again what happened, Sky" Kelly insisted for about the hundredth time.

"You... you save me." Images of him in the hospital to offer me comfort flickered before my eyes. He'd been generous given my family a private room to stay in at the hotel.

"That's right. Who took you from the streets?" He sounded relieved I was cracking.

"The Benedict's. They're sick and evil. No they're not!" I broke into a sob "Yes they are- no. I don't know. I want to go home."

_No you don't you want to stay here in Vegas where your safe. _

"I feel safe."

_With the people who helped you. Sean has been so kind._

Kind... Gator had been kind. He brought me breakfast, asked that I not be hurt"

_Not Gator. Sean, my son. He's going to help you heal?_

"Is he?"

_Yes, take all that nasty emotion away. _

I nodded, that was good. I didn't want to feel. I was sick of feeling. Maria entered the room with O'Halloran and Gator. "Is she ready? It's taking too long. The Benedict's are in town and that slime ball Victor has applied for a warrant to search our properties."

Kelly nodded "I think she is. A little confusion will make it more convincing. Get her to position and send the message to the Benedict's the two boys have to come alone or the deals off."

"They won't come alone- the rest wont let them."

"They will try to make it look like their alone and that will be enough. The others will be too far to stop what's going to happen."

My head was spinning. It didn't make sense. I had already been taken to the warehouse, hadn't I? The Benedict's were already dead.

Maria laughed "Out little savant is having a hard time getting her facts straight."

"She'll be fine. All she had to do is sit there with a gun in her hands while the FBI argues why it all went down do badly. O'Halloran, you've got a dampener on telepathy?"

"It'll hold until she gets close to one of them." O'Halloran nodded.

"Make sure you get them quickly. Dump the gun in her hands and get out fast." Kelly instructed.

"Sure, boss."

"After today, the savant net will know not to mess with my people again. They'll leave us alone in future. Now, Sky, this is goodbye until we meet again for the first time in hospital."_ When I say the word, you forget everything that happened since yesterday and remember only what I told you. _He added in my head.

**Please Review :) **


	20. Warehouse

Sky's POV

Gator apologised as he tied my legs and left me sitting in the middle of an empty warehouse.

"Just do as I tell you and this will all be over," he told me. I was shivering despite being dressed in my ski suit. Nothing felt right. Gator took up position a few feet back taking shelter behind some empty crates. I could here his checking his gun.

Was he here to defend me? I couldn't remember. I wasn't even sure who he was. What was wrong with me? My brain felt like cotton wool.

After what felt like an age there was a sound at the far end of the warehouse. The door opened a few inches.

"It's us. We've come like you demand." It was Xavier Benedict. He hated me, he was my enemy.

"What have you done with Sky? Is she all right?" It was Zed, his brother. I knew his, he was my boyfriend. He said he loved me.

_He doesn't love you- He's just playing with you. _I kept quiet drawing my knees to my chest.

_"Sky? Please answer me! I'm going crazy here. Tell me you're okay." _Zed was in my head too. There was nowhere to hide. I let out a whimper.

"Xav, that's her. She's hurt."

"It's a trap Zed, we do this as we agreed." They hadn't come into sight yet but I could tell Xav was holding Zed back.

"Tell us what you want in exchange for Sky and it's yours." Zed's voice was shaky.

This didn't make sense. I'd shot them. Why were they here? Why did I have to relive this nightmare? They should be dead.

"Step out where I can see you and I'll tell you." Gators voice boomed from behind me.

"The thing is, we're not stupid. You can tell us while we stay where we are." Xav's voice was a lot calmer than Zed's.

"If you don't come out with your hands up, I'll put a bullet in your little girlfriend." Gator threatened. This wasn't right. Zed had the gone, I took it off him and shot both the Benedict's.

"Zed?" My voice was weak and fragile, and echoed around the empty warehouse.

"Sky? Hold on, baby, we're going to get you out of this."

Wrong-all wrong. The Benedict's were the ones who took me. They'd hurt me. Why would they save me? They locked me in the boot of their car of hours.

"Go a...way" I chocked. I saw movement down the end of the warehouse. This tip of somebody's fingers rose up from behind the container they'd been hiding behind. It was Zed.

My brain exploded with contradicting emotions. Love, hatred. Laughter, torment.

"Don't look at me like that, baby. I'm here now. Just let me talk to the man who'd got you and we'll get you free." His voice was more steady now he could see me. He took a step closer.

_"How many of them are there. Has he got a gun on me?" _Zed's voice echoed around my head. Images of me holding the gun flickered in my mind. _"What's wrong with you, Sky? I can see what you're seeing. Your mind feels different towards me."_

"He has a gun." I say aloud. "Gator don't shoot anyone, we mustn't! I've killed them already, but they don't die- they just come back"

"Quiet Sky." Gator hissed from behind me. "And you, come where I can see you. I'm sure you'd prefer me to have you in my sights than your girlfriend."

Zed stepped into plain view. It felt as though he were alternating between two masks. Kind and gentle then vicious and cruel.

"Now your brother. I want you both where I can see you. Come a bit closer to Sky. Don't you want to see what we've done to her." Gators voice taunted.

I had to choose which Zed was the real one? Kind or Cruel? Zed took two steps towards me his hands in the air. "You don't want her. The Kelly's quarrel is with the Benedict's- not her. She has nothing to do with it."

What should I do? Who should I believe? _Sky's got good instincts. _It was my mothers voice. Instincts, I had more than instincts- I could read people, feel their guilt or their love, tell good from bad. I'd buried it inside me when she died. She had said she would help me, teach me. She was a savant. When she was gone, I had no-one to teach me so I locked it away. My gift, now I had to reach out to it.

I closed my eyes feeling inside my brain for the door I had looked years ago. I opened my mind and suddenly the room lit up with colours, it was like fireworks going off in my mind. The colours streamed into my mind behind me was the red or excitement and a little bit of black for fear. Zed glittered gold; love, with the tinges of green guilt.

Soulfinder.

I knew it, how had I not seen it before? Zed harmonized with me perfectly. Why did he feel guilt? I probed at the green. He felt terrible, he blamed himself for letting me be taken, that I had suffered instead of him. He wanted it to be him sitting here, coved in blood, shaking. I didn't know why my brain was scrambled but I now knew where I stood.

"Zed!" I screamed "Get down!" The gun went off but Zed was already moving. A second shot, there was another shooter- O'Halloran, trying to get Xav. Instead of diving for cover Zed ran straight for me. I screamed- my mind played a different version of this into my head, Zed had attacked me and I'd shot him. I looked down to my hands, where was the gun?

_"Victor. Code Red. Code Red." _Xav punched through O'Halloran's shield broadcasting a wide channel for any telepath to hear.

Zed threw himself over me trying to protect me. I curled up further into a ball. "Keep down, Sky."

"Don't shoot!" I pleaded with Gator. I felt his aggression and blood lust. Zed's back presented a clear target, he hesitated, worrying about hitting me.

"No!" I screamed using my legs to push Zed out of the way just before a bullet hit where he had been stood. Then everything went to hell. Gunshots went off everywhere, agent's burst through the doors screaming that they were the FBI. Something hit my arm and pain wrenched through me, I screamed out in pain though I wasn't sure anyone heard as more the noise of sirens sounded and the police turned up too. I curled up into a ball sobbing.

Someone crawled up to my side and crouched over me. It was Zed, I didn't understand. He was swearing and tears ran down his face. I'd never seen Zed cry before. He clamped his hands over the wound on my arm. After several loud explosions the guns fell silent. I felt two presences missing from the room, a deep black – death. It was O'Halloran and Gator.

"Get a medic over here!" Zed yelled. "Sky's been hit." I lay quietly, as a police paramedic rushed over.

"I've got her." She told Zed. He released his grip on my arm, my blood covered his hands. The medic ripped my sleeve open. . "From the looks of it just a graze. Possible caught a ricochet."

"They're dead." I murmured.

Zed stroked my hair "Yeah, they wont hurt you anymore."

"What happened to me?" I was so confused. My mind was telling me a million different things at once.

"You hit your head too?" The medic said looking up and noticing the blood in my hair. "When did this happen?"

"I don't know." I forced myself to look at Zed "You locked me in the boot of your car. Why did you do that to me?"

Zed look shocked. "No, I didn't, Sky. Is that what they did to you? Oh god, baby, I'm so sorry."

"We'd best check her for concussion." The medic said. "Keep her talking." Zed moved to untie my legs and the woman motioned for a stretcher to be bought over.

"I shot you." I told Zed.

"No, Sky. The men were shooting us, remember?"

"I don't know what to think." I gave up on unscrambling my brain, it was useless.

"Just think that you're safe now." He told me softly.

I was lifted onto a stretcher and Zed held my hand" I'm sorry I shot you." I told Zed "But you were attacking me."

Why would my Soulfinder attack me?

I could see the other Benedict's gathering around, my brothers, even the Cullen's. Zed didn't let go of my hand as they took me the ambulance. I started to panic, I couldn't to hospital. I wasn't normal, I was half wolf, half savant I had some freaky crap in my blood.

Zed wiped some blood off my face "I wasn't attacking you, and you didn't shoot me."

I was loaded into the ambulance then and started screaming "No! Don't take me. I need Dr. Cullen, only doctor Cullen can help me." He heard my distress from across the room and ran to me slightly faster than humanly possible.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen." He told the medics. "I'm a doctor. She's probably just want familiarity. " They nodded and let Carlisle take over. The Benedict's were gathering closer now. They were evil weren't they? I caught a glimpse of my brothers being held back but my dad broke through and ran to me. Zed tried to get on the ambulance with me but I stopped him.

"He can't come. He hates me." I told Carlisle.

"I'm sorry." The female paramedic told Zed "Your presence is upsetting her. Where are her parents?"

"I'm here." Dad said climbing onto the ambulance and held my hand "You okay, Sweetie?"

The doors shut and the ambulance drove away. Zed had said something but I hadn't heard. One of us should be dead. Perhaps it was me? I closed my eyes trying to collect my thoughts.

That was when I passed out.

**Please Review :)**


	21. Loony Bin

**Used up valuable revision time to write this for you guys! Hope you enjoy it!**

Sky's POV

When I woke I knew I was in a much different location. It was the sounds that first alerted me I was in hospital. I didn't open my eyes but I could hear the beeping of machines. The room smelt of antiseptic and flowers. As I woke more I felt pain, it was numbed by still there. My arm was bandaged and I could feel the dressing in my hair. I'd probably had stitches. I forces my eyes open. The room was bright.

"Dad?" I called out and he was at my side in an instant. "Are you alright?" I nodded I didn't want to speak. "Are you thirsty? The Doc said you've got to drink." He questioned.

"Doctor?" The word made me more alert.

"Don't worry, hon. Doctor Fang is the only one who's looked at any of your blood samples. He was the one who gave you the stitches too." He supported my head and gave me a sip of the water.

The more alert I became, the more confused I got, my head span with conflicting images. I couldn't work out what was real and what I had imagined. There were too many voices whirling around my head- mine, Zed's, a man saying he was my friend. I turned my head and buried it into the pillow.

"You want me to get the doctor?" I was upsetting him, he didn't understand. How could _he _understand when even _I _didn't understand? "I love you, Sky." He told me taking hold of my hand. But I didn't want love. It hurt.

"I'm all right." I told him. I wasn't. My find felt like it had been shredded, I couldn't see all the information but it wouldn't fit together.

"Where's the boys?" I asked.

"Jamie and Sally are in their hotel room still. They'll be down in an hour or so, I expect. Luca and Joey went to get breakfast at a place 'round the corner. Cameron went for a run to let off some steam. Masons just gone to get coffee he'll be back in a few minutes. They bloodsu- er, Cullens are hunting. The Benedict's are worried about you- especially Zed. They've been camping out in the visitor lounge for days."

Zed. My mind scrambled some more. I panicked, I'd realizd something important about him but I couldn't remember what.

"I can't" I wasn't ready to see him yet.

"It's alright. I'll just go and tell them you've woken up and explain you aren't up for visitors right now. Want me to call your brothers back? I'm afraid the police want to talk to you too."

"Just Mason for now. Don't let them all come in at once." I told him. My mind was too fragile at the moment to be bombarded with too much.

Just as dad reached the door to leave Mason arrived on the other side of it. He grinned to see me awake. He sat with me and held my hand while Dad was gone.

"How long have I been here?" I ask as he helps me to sit up.

"You've been out for almost three days, the leech said that was normal. You've suffered from shock and lost quite a bit of blood from your head."

"You could be nice for just once." I said scolding him for the term he used to describe Carlisle "Would you rather I was treated by normal doctors and had them freaking out over my genes?" When I was a child Carlisle had ran a simple test on me. I, like my brothers, had 24 pairs of chromosomes rather than the human 23. That's why dad was so scared of me phasing, It was a possibility for me. I probably won't ever phase though, most girls phase at age fourteen and I was sixteen now.

"I guess not." Mason sighed, baring his teeth at me pretending to be a vampire.

I smacked him with my good arm "They don't even have fangs, dumbass." We were both smiling and laughing.

I glanced up to see the Benedict's leaving the hospital. I immediately stopped laughing. Zed slowed by window that looked into my room, our eyes locked for a moment. I had a horrible feeling in the gut of my stomach. Fear. He stopped and placed his hands against the glass as if to reach for me. I clenched my fists on the sheets beside me. I could hear a ringing note deep inside me, discordant, violent. The water jug on the table beside me began to shudder, the light flickered. The remote control on the table next to the jug suddenly fell out of its place. Mason reached out and grabbed it, faster than a human could, before it hit the floor. Zed's expression darkened and the noise sounded harsher. Saul came up beside Zed and whispered something in his ear. Zed nodded. When his eyes broke from mine the noise suddenly stopped, the vibrations ceased. He gave me one last look before walking off.

"Strange." Mason muttered "Didn't realize Vegas was a quake zone" He shrugged off the thought thinking nothing more of it.

I couldn't tell if it had been me or Zed. Was he angry at me? Or had that been my fear trying to push him away?

There was a cough at the door. Victor Benedict stood at the entrance in a dark suit. "May I come in?" He looked at me wearily, the tremor had not gone unnoticed and he looked at me as if I was an unexploded bomb or something.

"Sure." Mason said getting up from where he sat to make space for him.

"Sky, this is Lieutenant Farstein of the Las Vegas police department. He's got a few questions for you, is that okay?"

"I'd rather speak with Charlie." I told him.

"I'm sure you would but he's back in Forks. Would you mind talking to me instead?" Lieutenant Farstein told me. He was a middle aged man with thinning hair.

I nodded "Okay then." He took seat next to me.

"Miss Black, how are you?"

I took a sip of water. His colours told me he was genuinely concerned. "A bit confused."

"Yeah, I know the feeling." He pulled out his notebook. "You've got the police department of two states and the FBI in a spin, but we're just glad you're safe and well." He clicked his pen "Maybe you'd best start from the top- tell us how you were snatched."

Victor took a seat next to the Lieutenant Farstein as I began to explain. It was difficult to remember. "It was getting dark. I'd been skiing- well, falling over on Ski's really."

Victor smiled, his face reminded me of Zed when he took a softer expression, that weirdly comforted me. "Yeah, I heard you'd been taking lessons."

"We were half way home when Jess- er – Jessica Jr. Newton's car broke down."

Lieutenant Farstein looked back through his notes "The mechanic discovered that someone had messed with the wires to the battery."

"Oh." I strained to remember more, that was when my memories started to get faded. I rubbed my temples. "Then Zed and Xavier Benedict persuaded me to get in the car. They locked me in the boot. No- wait. No, no, no, that's not right." I pinched the bridge of my nose "I can see them doing it but it doesn't feel right."

"Sky" Victors tone was low and insistent "What are you seeing?"

Farstein cut across him "Are you saying, Sky, that two of the Benedicts were responsible for your abduction?"

Something clicked in my head and the images flew easily into my mind with no confusion or pain. "They pretended to be my friend, they wanted to hurt me."

"You know that's not true, Sky." Victor pressed his lips together, he was furious. A glowing red colour.

Farstein shot him a look "Agent Benedict, you should not interrupt the witness. Bearing in mind your relationship to those accused, I suggest you step outside and send in a colleague who can listen impartially."

Victor stalked to the door, his back to the rest of the room. He didn't leave though. "What she's saying is impossible. I was with my brothers, Lieutenant; they had nothing to do with her kidnapping." _"Sky, why are you saying this?" _

I turned to Mason "He's talking to me in my head- tell him to stop." I rubbed by head. "It's hurting me."

Mason looked over to me confused then to Victor "I think it's best you go; you're upsetting Sky."

My eyes were starting to fill with water "I shot them didn't I?" I asked Farstein.

"No, Sky, you weren't responsible for the deaths of those men."

"Zed and Xav are dead." They couldn't be I'd seen them in the hallway.

Farstein threw an anxious look to my brother "No," He said carefully "The two men who were in the warehouse with you are dead."

I remembered "Gator and O'Halloran." I comfirmed glad I hadn't killed anyone "The savant."

"The what?" Farstein raised an eyebrow, he thought I was crazy – I probably was.

_"Which one, Sky?"_ Victor's voice was urgent. I tried to put up my shields to keep him out but they were crumbled and destroyed. When did that happen?

"Go away from me." I shouted pulling the covered up to cover my face. "Get out of my head!"

Farstein snapped his notebook shut "I can see we're doing more harm than good here. We'll leave you to get some rest, Miss Black. Agent Benedict, a word."

Victor nodded "Down the hall. Take it easy Sky, it'll come back."

The two men left the room. "What was that about?" Mason asked curiously but also worried about me.

"I can't remember" I told him.

"Not that. What's a savant, and what do you mean 'in your head'?"

"They're not human, Mason. I'm not human. Mum wasn't human."

He raised an eyebrow "You mean something different from the wolves. They're not bloodsuckers, I would be able to smell that."

I nodded "It's a secret. I can't tell you."

He sighed but didn't ask any questions. I wished someone would tie up the loose ends in my brain. If Zed and Xav didn't kidnap me then why did I think they did?

Thanksgiving came and went. I didn't celebrate it, I had nothing to be thankful for. I ate my turkey meal in hospital but that was all. The thoughts in my head didn't make much sense, I couldn't separate the false from the real.

Zed and Xavier were cleared of all suspicions by the Las Vegas police department. I didn't understand why I had accused them. I was racked with guilt for it and too embarrassed to see any of the Benedict's, I made my brothers and dad promise to not let any of them in to see me. I had to see Victor though of course. He and Farstein came several times to see me, hoping I'd remembered more. I apologised to them for getting it wrong. Victor probably hated me now, I don't blame him.

Farstein told me it was probably just nightmares. I knew he was just being nice. I was next to useless in their enquires now but since all the other sources came up dry they kept trying. Everyone could agree that I had been kidnapped but no-one could prove anything beyond the two dead men from the warehouse.

Farstein bought me flowers and a pack of cards on their last visit. I was going back home, not _home _home, but forks. I was staying with the Cullen's. Carlisle wanted to monitor my mental progress and Dad agreed willing to try anything. There was nothing physically wrong with me except a bit of weight loss and a constant headache. They were more worried about my mental state. I knew if was no paradise for the Cullen's living back in Forks since they couldn't risk being seen by the residents so had to stay inside most of the time.

Farstein played cards with me saying I had to have at least one gamble before I left Vegas. He won and left with one my flowers in his button hole. Victor stay behind, he just stood looking out of the window for a while.

"Sky, why don't you want to see Zed?" He said after a while. I closed my eyes. Victor continued to speak "He's really cut up. I've never seen him like this. I know he blames himself for what happened to you, it's knocked him off his stride in a major way." I said nothing still. I felt ashamed for what I'd done to Zed but at the same time still couldn't face him. "I'm worried about him." Victor told me.

What could I do? I could barely find the courage to get up in the morning. I let Victor do the speaking once again "He got in a fight last night."

"A fight? Is he alright?" I still cared about Zed- a lot.

"From the brawl? Yeah it was more words than fists."

"Who did he fight?"

"A couple of guys from Port Angles. He went looking for it. And in answer to your question; he isn't alright. He's hurting. It's like he's bleeding inside, he thinks we can't see it, but we can."

"I'm sorry."

"But you're not going to do anything about it?"

Tears welled in my eyes "I don't know what I can do."

He took my hand and looked at me for the first time "Stop shutting him out. Help me." He pleaded with me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat "I'll... I'll try."

His fist clenched and he dropped my hand. "I hope you do. Because if something bad happens to my brother I'm not going to be pleased."

"Is that a threat?" I couldn't touch me, I was going to be living in a house full of Vampires when I returned and when I left them a house full of werewolves.

"No, just the truth." He shook his head at me, disappointed. "You can get through this Sky. Start looking outside yourself, that'll help you heal."

He turned to leave, just as he reached the door I called out to him "Victor?"

"Yeah?" He turned to face me.

"Do you hate me now?"

His face softened slightly, "No. I hate what you're doing, not you."

I nodded. "Does Xav?" I had tried to blame his after all.

"No. None of us hate, Sky." He opened the door and before he left said one final thing to me "Especially not Zed- I think he loves you, Sky."

"This is my loony bin, isn't it?" I asked Alice as she unpacked my things for me. I was staying in Edwards room since it had a bed.

"Think of it as a nursing home." She told me.

"I'm not senial." I told her.

"I know." She sat on the bed and started braiding my hair for me. "Do you want to see your friends from school?" She asked.

"What have you told them?"

"That you've had a bad reaction to the trauma of your kidnapping. Nothing serious, you just need time to recover."

"They'll think I'm crazy."

"They won't. I see them coming in here and treating them the same as they always did. There." She died a bow at the end of my braid.

"Thanks." I murmur "I guess, I'd like to see Tina, Zoey and Jess then. Nelson too if he want to come."

"What about Zed?"

I got up and looked out the window. I rested my head against the cold glass and a weird flashback shot into my head.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"I'm see other stuff now- snippets, stuff that makes no sense."

"About Zed?"

"No." I was telling the truth. I had realized a few days ago that Zed hadn't been there, I'd been stalling. I promised Victor I would try. Maybe if I saw his, I would help to get things straight. "I'd like to see Zed too- just for a little while."

"Good." She smiled at me "That boy's worried sick about you. He's rung about ten times already since you arrived. Checking you're okay"

The next day was quiet. I read my way through a book Alice had left for me, not leaving the room. Every hour of so one of the Cullen's would come to check on me. They'd change my water and lay something out for me to eat. I didn't talk much just thanked them. I didn't eat any of the snacks either. I wasn't hungry, I was anticipating seeing my visitors. Around five there was a knock on the door. It was Rosalie.

"Your visitors are here. Should I send them up?"

My heart raced "Who is it?"

"Tina Monterey, Zoey Stuart, Nelson Newton, Jessica Newton"

"Oh." I was relieved and disappointed all at the same time "Send them up."

Tina poked her head around the door first "Hey." The others followed her in.

"Sorry, there's not much room." I told them. "You can sit on the bed" I stayed sat on the black leather sofa by the window. They sat, they all seemed a bit awkward. It seemed like forever since I'd seen them, I hadn't realized how much I'd missed them.

"So..." Zoey said.

"How are you guys?" I rushed to fill the silence. "How's school"

"Fine. Everyone's so worried about you. I don't think anything like this has ever happened in Forks before." Jess babbled.

"You'd be surprised." I said my gaze drifting to the window. I thought about my mum and how she'd been tracked, and targeted by vampires as a teenager living in forks.

"Are you, you know, okay?" Tina asked,

I sighed "Look around, Tina. I'm not even allowed in my own home in too 'unstable'."

Nelson stood up "If I could get the guys who did this to you. I'd kill them!" He fumed

"I think they might be dead already. At least that's that the police think." I tell him in a monotone voice.

Tina pulled him back down onto the bed. "Don't Nelson. We promised not to upset her."

"Sorry, Sky." Nelson said putting his arm around Tina and kissing the top of her head.

What was this? I couldn't help but grin. It was my first genuine smile in a while "Are you two ..."

They both blushed red. Zoe rolled her eyes and her and Jess burst into a train of gossip giving me every detail. When I was taken Nelson had supported Tina. I was genuinely happy for them. After that we started chatting like old times again. They stayed for about an hour. As long as be kept off the subject of my abduction, I was fine.

Zoe checked her watch "We'd best go. Your next visitor is due at Six." I gave them each a hug and thanked them for coming.

"We'll be back the day after tomorrow." Jess reassured me, though time didn't mean much to me anymore. I was too out of my routines. They left and I saw them speaking to someone in the hall, probably one of the Cullen's. I walked to the window watching a bird fly past. It wasn't often I saw animals so close the house. The Cullen's had a sent about them that warned creatures off.

There was a light knock on the door. I turned half expecting to see Rosalie again. "Come in." I called. The door opened and there stood Zed. He came in but didn't sit down. Unsure of his welcome, he paused.

"Hi"

My throat was suddenly very dry "H...Hi"

He pulled a massive gold box with a red ribbon from being his back. "I come bearing chocolate." He smiled softly. It was so sweet that after all we'd been through he still remember my sweet tooth.

"In that case, you'd better sit down." My voice came out calm and even, but inside my emotions were going crazy. He didn't sit instead he put the box on the bed and came to stand beside me at the window.

"Nice view." He commented.

My fingers were shaking pressed against the glass. "We crazy people aren't allowed out unsupervised."

"You're not Crazy." His warm hand covered mine, stopping the shaking. His warmth felt nice, I was getting used to the cold touch of the Cullen's.

I tried to laugh but it came out as a strangled gurgle. I wiped away a tear quickly hoping Zed hadn't see it. "That's what everyone keeps telling me, but my brain feels like cold scrambled eggs."

"You're still in shock."

"No Zed," I shook my head "It's more than that. I see things that I don't think happened. I've got all these terrible images in my head- stuff about you and Xav. But you're not like that- part of me knows this. I think I shot you both. I wake up in a cold sweat thinking there's a gun in my hand. I haven't even touched a gun in my life so how do I know what it feels like to shoot one?" It felt good to talk with him, to explain to him with I was acting the way I was. It lessened my guilt.

"Come here." He tugged me towards him. I held back, not moving.

"No, Zed, you don't want to touch me I'm... I'm broken."

_I don't want her to be broken, not yet _Who had said that to me?

Zed refused to listen and pulled me into his arms. "You're not broken Sky. Even if you were I'd still want you, but you're not. I don't know why you see these things, but if you do, theres a reason for it." I lay my head against his chest. "Perhaps the dead savant messed with your mind somehow? Whatever it takes, we'll find out and we'll help you." He sighed "But Xav and I, we weren't anywhere near you until we found you in that warehouse. Do you believe that?"

"I think so" I nodded into his chest, I was ruining his shirt with my tears but he didn't seem to mind. He ran his hands up and down my back kneading out the knots in my muscles.

"I thought I'd lost you. I can't tell you what it means to hold you like this." He told me and I thought he might have been crying too. I didn't look up, I knew he wouldn't want me to see it if he was.

"You came for me even though you knew they might shoot you." I remembered that much. It was my way of thanking him.

"I was wearing a bulletproof vest."

I giggled a little, not because the thought of Zed dying was funny, but because I was nervous. "The could have taken a head shot. You still could have been killed."

He stroked my face, cradling it in his hands "It was a price worth paying. Without you I'd become the coldest, most cynical tough nut on the planet, worse even than the guys why took you on."

"I don't believe you could ever be so inhumane, even without a Soulseaker."

"It's true. You're my anchor, keeping me on the right side of wrong. I've been drifting ever since you shut me out. If you'd died ..." He shuddered at the thought.

I felt so guilty, I didn't want to do this to him, but I needed time, time to heal and deal with things. I had to get my straight. "Victor told me."

A low growl rumbled in his chest "I told him to leave you alone!"

"He's worried about you." I stood up for Victor, he cared for Zed so much.

"But you come first, Sky." Now, I felt even worst. He put me first and I was putting myself first. I was shutting him out.

"I'm sorry I wouldn't let you visit. I was so ashamed of myself"

He caressed my face "You've nothing to be ashamed of."

"I left you to suffer." Tears were steaming down my face, Zed wiped them away.

"I'm a big boy- I can take it."

"You got in a fight."

"I'm also stupid."

I smiled rubbing my nose against his soft cotton shirt. "You're not stupid; you were hurting."

"It's still stupid to take it out on a couple of Frat boys for looking at me the wrong way." He sighed at his own behaviour.

"Take it out on me, next time." I told him, "At least if you just yelled at me and got mad at me I wouldn't feel so guilty."

"I can't do that, Sky. I know you're confused about a lot right now but I want you to know one thing for sure: I love you and would give my life for yours if it meant I could save you."

I sniffed trying to stop the tears than ran down my face and dampened Zed's shirt. "I know I felt it. I could read your emotions. That's what told me my mind was lying to me." He kissed my forehead "and I think, that under all this, when I find myself again, I will also find that I love you too."

"That's good to know."

We stood watching the stars come out waiting for the explanation as to why I was so messed up to come. I knew I hadn't solved everything tonight, but I'd made a start.

At seven Esme came in with a box of pizza for us to share. Zed got up to leave but Esme insisted he stayed, and no-one could resist her dimples. After the pizza I opened my chocolates and offered one to Zed. We didn't talk about savants or kidnapping or soulseaker we just enjoyed each other company like we used to before this mess happened.

When the time came for Zed to leave I was happy I had done well on my promise to Victor. "Bye, Sorry I ruined your shirt." I told him he left.

"That's okay, I like it better this way!" He smiled.

**Please Review, your support keeps me motived to write more. I litrally do a little happy dance every time I get a new review! **


	22. 3 am

**Okay so I'm sorry that this chapter isn't very well written but theres a twist that I hope you like. I wont say too much because I don't want to ruin it for you but once you've read it please let me know what you think!**

Sky's POV

Carlisle let me go home a few days into December. The Cullen house was practically Santa's grotto by the time I left. Alice had gotten carried away with decorating for the holiday. There wasn't an inch of the house that didn't scream Christmas at you, but at the same time she had managed to do it in a way, so it didn't look tacky. I was lovely being with them but I was really glad to be going home.

My family tried to pretend like everything was normal. They had decorated the house ready for my arrival. There was tinsel everywhere, and decorations hanging off the ceiling. There was one thing missing though, the tree. That was something we always did together, they knew they should wait for me.

We all climbed into Jamie's truck. Dad, me and Sally all sat in the front whilst me brothers sat in the trailer. Cheesy Christmas carols blasted out of the radio and we all danced along, joking and laughing at Jamie's terrible singing. We arrived at the forest edge and set off in search of a tree.

We walked through the woods for what seemed like hours. Bored of my slow pace Cameron carried me on his back. We finally reached a tree that we liked. Dad and Mason started to cut it down while me and the others all messed around.

Sally's POV

Jamie's strong warm arms wrap around me. He rests his chin on my shoulder and we just stand like that. Everything seems perfect. We are having our usual ritual of picking out the Christmas tree. Jamie told me it was always something they had done as long as he could remember. We were all worried about how Sky would react but she seemed to be taking it fine. She seemed to have forgotten, for a while at least.

I knew Jacob and Mason were taking there on the tree, they could have cut it down in five minutes with their strength but elongated the process. I knew why they did it, the same reason we took the long way round to find the patch of good tree's- Sky was smiling. I didn't know when, but we all couldn't deny that at some point it would all catch up with her again and she would break down. The poor girl had been through so much. She was fragile as it was without this added drama of being kidnapped.

I rolled my eyes as I saw her and Cameron high up in a tree. Normally I would be worried at how high they were but I knew that Sky's brothers would never let anything happen to her. If she slipped Cameron would be able to grab her before she fell and if by some abnormality he didn't one of the others would be below her ready to catch her before she had a chance to scream.

"Done!" Mason announced rubbing his hands together. "Sky? Cameron? Where are you?" He called looking around. Sky's laughter had ceased as she lay flat on the branch hiding. Mason looked around confused.

"What have they gotten up to now?" Mason asked Jamie approaching us. Jamie just shrugged, knowing full well where she was. Suddenly Cameron jumped from the tree, Sky in his arms, landing a few feet behind Mason. He turned at the sound and a grin spread across his face.

Sky's POV

"Dinner's ready." Joey called from outside my door.

I headed downstairs to see Jamie and Sally had stayed. The table was crowded but there was plenty of food to go around. I took a seat in between Luca and Joey.

"Do you think I should go back to school?" I asked. Playing with my spaghetti more than I was eating it.

"Not just yet. Wait until you're ready." Dad said, as Joey took my hand beside me.

"We've got some news actually." Jamie announced trying to break the sadness of the moment.

"Yeah?" Luca managed to ask through the pasta he was shoving into his mouth.

"Sally's been offered a job in Vegas. A woman Mrs Toscana noticed her artwork when we were there. It would be an excellent opportunity if it goes through. She heard about Sky in the news and we thought it might be good for her to come with us for a while, just to finish school. We know it must be tough for her here with everyone knowing. The woman said there are some excellent schools in the area." Jamie explained

"What do you think, Sky?" Dad asked.

"Maybe." I wasn't sure I wanted to move away but I was too tired to talk about it.

"No pressure." Sally said sending me a soft smile "It's just another option."

Without going to school I found myself bored all day at home. I wrote letters, I decided to send one to Renee- knowing she must be a savant and wanting some answers Zed couldn't give me, answers about my own family. I sent Zed a letter too telling him to be strong and apologising once again for being broken. I knew it was hard for him to have found his Soulfinder and not to be able to be with her. I felt guilty that I was his Soulfinder, he deserved so much better than be – someone who was whole and happy, who could love him back the way he loved me.

We had various people sending me flowers and cards, coming to see me. Karla and Saul Benedict came over one Saturday morning. I was losing weight and I knew I looked terrible. I had dark circles under my eyes from the countless nights I had spent waking up screaming. I was so tired but whenever I closed my eyes to sleep all I saw was nightmares. There was three different kinds, one was me in a dark room with a woman I couldn't see, I somehow felt younger in that dream. There were other dreams I had where I saw snippets of my kidnapping, things had didn't make sense but kept me up all night wondering. Finally there was the worst kind, the dreams of the future; I dreamed of being taken again, I dreamed of waiting too long and Zed doing something stupid, I dreamed of dying never knowing the truth of what had happened.

I felt uncomfortable around Karla, ever since our first encounter at the party I had felt that way. She seemed to be on her best behaviour though, showing no signs of reading me.

"It's good to see you back home, Sky." Saul told me handing me a bunch of lilies. I noted to myself that Zed must have told them to get them, knowing they were my favourite.

"Thanks, Mr Benedict." I say handing the flowers to Dad, so that he could but them in a vase, Well- perhaps a mug. Being a family of mainly boys the only vases we had were two of mums old ones, we'd already raided Sally's stash but with all the flowers I was getting I didn't think there was enough vases in the whole of America let alone La Push.

"Zed told us about you having false memories." I looked down at my hands not sure what to say. "We think we can help you."

Dad grumbled from behind me. "Now, Mr Benedict, I appreciate your concerns, but Sky has an excellent doctor and is doing well on her treatment. I don't think we should mess around with that." There were very few people Dad trusted, especially when it came to me. He didn't even fully trust the Cullen's despite all that had done for us over the years, he did however have a soft spot for Carlisle.

"That would be all very well in the normal course of things. But we believe Sky's problem might lie out of the realms of normal medicine." Karla sounded slightly impatient.

"Trust me, our doctor knows of every kind of medicine, normal and not." Dad said trying to keep his calm. It was true that Dr Cullen knew about the supernatural, but not savants. I knew I need help that was beyond what he was doing for me. Carlisle had me stabilised but I not improving.

"We would like you to spend some time with our family, Sky." It felt weird to be called Sky, I'd only been around family mostly and they all called me Elizabeth, or Lizzie, or Liza, or Beth, or Eliza, or Liz etc. It was comforting for me to hear Elizabeth, but it also felt good to be Sky again. "When we get together, there are things we can do to help someone in your situation." The idea terrified me but I knew I need help. I needed to be able to remember to be able to move on from this.

"It's all the time she spent with your family that got her in this mess in the first place." Dad's frame was slightly quivering in his anger "Look, Mr Benedict,-"

"Please call me Saul."

Dad sighed. He knew their intent was pure but he was just so over-protective. "Saul, I like Zed- he's a fine boy- but it's all too much for her. Ever since she was a little girl her mental condition hasn't been stable, dealing with your family seemed to have set her off balance and I think its best you just leave her alone." He was making my decisions for me and that really p***ed me off.

"Dad, please."

"Your daughter needs us." Karla pleaded.

"I'm sorry but I don't agree," Dad walked over to the door motioning that the visit was over. "I know what's best for her, we've been through enough together."

"Stop it, all of you." My thin frame was shaking. I didn't want them to decide everything for me. I wanted to be able to make up my own mind.

"Karla, we're upsetting her. We'd better go" Saul said rising from the table. "Sky, the offer stands. Just think about it, for Zed's sake, as well as your own." Dad slammed the door in his face.

"Is there nobody in the whole of Washington who doesn't think they know better than me?" He huffed slumping down on the settee next to me "Maybe Vegas wouldn't be such a bad idea, give you a break."

I didn't want to go to Vegas "Can we just think for a moment about what Mr and Mrs Benedict said? Maybe they can help."

"No. Getting tangled up in that family's business has been nothing but a disaster for you and I suggest you stay well away. I don't mind you seeing Zed here, but I don't want you going over to his house." I didn't bother getting into a discussion with him about it, I just got up saying I was heading to bed.

I sat on the end of my bed just looking out the window, thinking. I sat there long after I heard Dad and the others go to bed. I wanted to scream, pummel my head until it was back into shape. I wanted to pretend I was getting better but I couldn't hide from the truth.

I stood up and thrust the window open. I grabbed my dressing gown and climbed out onto the apple tree. As I landed on the ground I immedietly wished I was wearing my snow boots rather than the thin shoes I was wearing. I would risk waking Dad by getting them though so decided to just suck it up.

I started off running down the road, but was walking by the time I turned into the steep road that led to Zed's house. I was shivering from the cold and shoes were in shreds. I approached the house cautiously wondering what security measures they had in place. About a hundred yards out I did feel a barrier- not a physical one but a sensation of unwillingness and fear compelling me to turn back. I threw up my shield and pushing past it, focusing on seeing Zed, my Soulfinder, to let me pass it. When I broke free I sensed I had triggered some kind of alarm. Lights went on all over the house.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. It just wasn't normal to turn up outside someone's house in the middle of the night.

"Stop right there. Put your hands up where I can see them." It was a man's voice, no-one I recognised. I was frozen to the spot, too cold to move, to think. I heard the sounds of a rifle bolt being slid. "Come out with your hands up." I still didn't move the fear had stared to sink in and it froze me to the spot even more "Step into the light so we can see you."

I willed my legs to move. My movement was slow and shaky "And I said 'Hands up'" I raised my hands cautiously, my hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"Trace, It's Sky!" Zed's voice instantly calmed me and the shaking lessened. He burst from the house, only to be held back by his arms. His oldest brother, Trace, the policeman from Denver, wasn't letting him go.

"It might be a trap" Trace warned.

Victor stepped out of the darkness behind me, gun trained my back as he circled me.

"Let go of me!" Zed yelled struggling against his brother's hold, but Saul grabbed hold of his other arm restraining him further.

"Why are you using telepathy, Sky?" Saul's voice was calm and even as if it was normal to have girls turn up in their dressing gowns at three in the morning.

There were too many voices in my head already, I shied away from the idea of more. "Can I come in? You said I should come."

"Is she alone?" Trace asked Victor.

"Seems so."

"You ask her, just to make sure. We can't risk a mistake."

"Don't you touch her, Vick! Leave her alone!" Zed yelled as he broke free and started running towards me.

"Zed!" Saul yelled after him.

It was too late, Zed had reached me and was pulling me into his arms "Oh baby, you're freezing!"

"I ... I'm sorry to come like this." I murmured into his chest. I felt more comfortable in Zed's arms. I knew he would protect me no matter what.

"You don't need to apologise." He rocked me gently "Ssh, its fine."

Saul reached us but didn't seem to have the heart to separate the two of us. "It's not fine. Not until we know why she's here. She walked right through our security perimeter. She can't have done that without help. Her powers aren't that strong."

Victor gently pulled me away from Zed's warm grasp. Holding my eyes in his gaze "_Tell us why you're here. Did someone send you?_" He was using his gift, layering his words with compulsion. Like when dad used his 'alpha voice'. It could hear it running through my mind. It hurt. _"Sky, you must tell me."_

"Stop it, stop it!" I sobbed pulling away from them. I stumbled backwards, "Get out of my brain, all of you!" I was shaking but not with fear this time but I was suddenly filled with anger.

"Leave her alone, she's mine- my soulfinder- and I can trust her" Zed reached out of me. "Sky, you're burning up." He was shocked by my sudden change in temperature.

I knew exactly what was going on, "Zed, Get away from me." I warned taking a step back.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." He said softly trying to calm me, misunderstand up words.

That was when my body shifted. I fire ripped through me, and I heard my clothes tear as phased. The Benedict's backed away shocked. Two significant things had just happened. Zed had told his family he'd found his Soulfinder, then said Soulfinder had morphed into a gigantic wolf. Everything was so much cleared now. Sight, smell, touch, hearing.

Zed face looked baffled "It's true." He muttered to himself remembering the stories.

Victor and Trace raised their guns back on me. "What's true, what do you know?" Saul demanded, Zed seemed in too much shock to answer.

I tuned into the other voices that were in my head. _"Beth? Is that you?" _It was Mason.

_"It's okay. Where are you?" _

_"Benedict's place."_

_"That's on Cullen land, I can't come to you."_

"The stories." Zed finally managed to say. "When we went to the bonfire, they told stories, the tribe legends. I didn't realize they were true."

_"Mason, I need to stay here – to explain." _I told him.

_"I understand." _He saw what I was seeing; all the Benedict's stood looking completely baffled. He also saw everything else that was in my mind, he suddenly knew all I knew about savants.

"What did the stories say, Zed?" Saul pressed, Zed didn't look as though he was able to speak anymore.

"_How do I phase back?_" I asked mason.

_"You just have to calm down. Relax, imagine yourself shifting back. Concentrate on something that calms you."_

I concentrated on Zed, focusing everything on calming myself. I was almost there was Mason's voice rushed into my head.

_"Sky, wait you'll be naked!" _

_'Zed?' _I asked reaching out to his mind.

_'Sky? Is that you.' _He took a cautious step towards me _'Why didn't you tell me?'_

Saul grabbed Zed's arm. "Be careful, Son."

"She wont hurt me. She's my Soulfinder."

_'I'm sorry, it's my first time phasing, I didn't know I would phase.' _ He nodded understanding; before it hadn't been a secret about myself I was keeping from him, but about my family. It wasn't my secret to tell. _'I'm ready to phase back. I'll explain everything... but I'll need some clothes.' _ I said pushing some of my shredded clothes towards him with my giant paw.

He nodded at me turning to Karla. "She needs some clothes. Then she'll explain." Karla ran inside and returned a few minutes later with some of her own clothes. She walked up to me cautiously placing the clothes on the floor and then backing away. I quickly gathered up the clothes in my giant mouth and ran into the forest to phase back.

Zed's POV

I couldn't believe it. It was true! How could I not have known, I knew something was different about that family, her dad looked twenty five for gods sake, but I'd never made the connection. I felt stupid, of course it was true, that was why she took me to the bonfire. She wanted me to learn about her like I'd taught her about savants.

A few minutes after the gigantic wolf left Sky appeared the tree's. Mum's clothes drowned her but she looked as beautiful as ever. I ran up to her hugging her hard, taking her hand and leading her inside.

**PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW! :) **

**ALSO AN EXTRA SPECIAL THANKS TO ANYONE WHO HAS FOLLOWED OR ADDED TO FAVOURTIES. THANKS TO LUV2READGIRL AND BUTTERFLYLION14 FOR ALLL YOUR REVIEWS, YOU HAVE REALLY MOTIVATED ME TO WRITE THIS STORY. IT'S GOING TO ALL GET A BIT MORE INTERESTING FROM HERE SO CONTINUE READING AND REVIEWING. **

**XOXO**


	23. Pancakes

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, SORRY IT'S NOT THE BEST. I WAS KIND OF TIRED WHEN I WROTE IT. I CHANGED THE BIT ABOUT THE EGGS BECAUSE I THINK IT'S CUTER THAT WAY. YOU'LL KNOW WHAT I MEAN WHEN YOU GET TO IT! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS ONE!**

Sky's POV**. **

I was glad Zed was beside me because I didn't know what I would have done without him. He led me inside. Xav and Will stood in the kitchen staring at a monitor.

"What just happened?" Will asked.

Zed ignored him sitting down and pulling me onto his lap. I was glad, I didn't want him to feel different about me, or afraid of me because of what I am.

Victor dropped his gun on the counter. "Will, Xav, there's something little brother forgot to mention."

"Yeah meet his Soulfinder" Trace said following him in, "The werewolf."

"Not werewolf, shape-shifter. The true children of the moon are almost extinct." I added. Zed glowed with pride behind me.

"What's the difference?" Trace asked sitting down opposite us.

"They have no control, they change only on a full moon and are dangerous, vicious animals. They've been hunted into near extinction. We can change when ever we want, but it doesn't take over us, our conscious thoughts remain and we have control over our bodies."

The others sat down around the table listening. "What else, Sky?" Saul asked.

"You have to Quileute and you have to inherit the gene to be able to phase. It's not very common in girls there's only ever been three of us, me, Leah Clearwater and Lucy Uley. Leah doesn't phase anymore but Lucy's still a part of the pack. My father is the Alpha, when he decides to quit it will be passed onto Mason, my eldest brother." I explained as best I could. They all nodded absorbing the information.

"What do you mean quit?" Victor asked.

"It takes a lot of control but you can choose to stop phasing. Our change is triggered by emotion mostly but the older we get the more me can control it. My dad has almost perfect control now, though he does get awful mad at you, but he decided not to quit. Most wolves quit to be with the ones they love, so they can grow old together but since mum died he has no purpose to."

"Can't you grow old together and be a wolf?" Xav asked.

"No, there are a few things that are different about us after we change. Firstly, our temperature we do not get cold, our temperature remains at around 108, 109 degrees." I held out my hand for them to touch. They seemed shocked by the heat of it.

"Second our senses strengthen, I can see, hear, and smell things I couldn't before. I can also move faster and am a lot stronger. It will take a few days for the change to properly take place though. I will not physically age until I quit phasing, that's why my dad looks so young. What else..." I thought to myself "Oh yeah check this out. Have you got a knife I can borrow, Mrs Benedict?"

Karla looked surprised "Call me Karla, now dear, why on earth would you need a knife?"

"Trust me. I want to show you something." She nodded and grabbed a knife out of the draw holding it out to me.

"Thanks," I smile taking it. I cut across my hand so that blood drips onto the table. The cut was deep and I wince at the pain, but knowing it will be gone soon.

"Sky!" Zed grabs the knife out of my hand.

"Just watch it." I tell him, "Bet you'll love this Xav." I held out my hand to show them as it started to heal itself. Two minutes later just a pink scar remains.

"The energy coming of you when you do that is amazing." Xav says.

"I'm not like you though, I don't heal others. My body only heals itself." I explain. "Bones take longer, a few hours."

"There will be no demonstration of that." Zed tells me. I look down to the blood on the table.

"Sorry, Mrs Benedict." I say reaching for a cloth to mop it up.

"Karla!" She insists, taking the cloth from me "Don't worry about it, I'll do it."

"The only thing that can scar us is vampire venom. It's deadly, it'll kill us." I explain.

"Wait go back, Vampire?" Will asks raising an eyebrow.

"Vampires. They exist there are two types. Vegetarians-good vampires-and there are others who aren't so nice. Vegetarians have golden yellow eyes and old feed of the blood of animals. The others have red eyes and do feed of humans. To become a vampire the must bite you and inject there venom into your system, the only thing is once they taste the blood it takes a lot of strength to stop." I looked around at their shocked faces, "The least you know about vampires though, the better. If the volturi think you know too much they'll kill you."

"The Volturi?" Saul questioned

"They're like royalty for vampires. Over two thousand years old, they like in Volterra, Italy. Very dangerous- avoid at all costs."

My body was starting to ache from phasing for the first time and I leaned back into Zed for support.

"Is it true about the Cullens?" It was Zed's question this time, his breath tickling my neck as I spoke.

I nodded "They are vegetarians. They are kind, don't think that because of what they are they aren't. They all want more than anything to be human, Carlisle only changed them because they were dying. Carlisle is our doctor because if a normal doctor saw what was in our blood they'd send us to tested in some kind of secret military lab." My eye lids start to get heavy and I rest cheek against Zed's neck.

Zed notices my tiredness "That's enough questions for tonight," he said more to his family than me. I closed my eyes and he gently rubbed my cheek with his thumb.

"We still don't know why she's here." Victor insisted.

"I need help." I whispered, I could tell Trace and Victor were still suspicious. I noticed that my gift had turned itself on again. "I needed you. Your dad told me to come." I was telling Zed more than the others.

"I know, baby." Zed whispered. He was glowing the golden colour he had been in the warehouse- love- it had a purple edge, desperation to do something to help me.

Saul picked up a phone off the counter "What's her number?"

"I want to stay" I whispered.

Saul sighed "I'm not going to make you leave but we'd best let your dad know where you are."

"Mason knows. He was phased when I phased." Saul raised an eyebrow at me "When were phased we can read each others thoughts, like telepathy, except you don't choose what you tell them they hear everything."

"Okay." He nodded. But then the phone rang anyway. Saul picked it up. "Hello? Yes Mr Black, She's fine. She's just tired, yes she's told us... she wants to stay, Why not come and collect her after breakfast?... okay, yes will do... bye." He hung up the phone "Your father say's it normal for you to tired after your first change. He'll come and get you in the morning."

"Am I grounded?" I was half asleep and I didn't know why it mattered.

Saul chuckled "He didn't mention that."

"I bet I am."

"Until your fifty." Zed smiled lifting me up. "I'll put her in my bed for tonight. Mum's going to lend her some night clothes."

I lay in Zed's bed snug under the covers. He was sitting on the window seat, guitar in hand, playing some soothing tunes. Karla wasn't overly happy about me staying in his room, but it was clear Zed wasn't letting me out of his sight, after assessing the future she gave in. I stared at him; I don't think I'd ever seen anything more perfect.

"I love you Zed. I don't need to wait to sort out my memories, I know I do; no matter what."

He stopped playing "That's the first time you've ever said that to me."

"I've told you before, I'm sure of it."

"No, you've hinted at it, but never just come out and said it."

"I do- love you, I mean. I'm just a little shy about saying it."

"A little shy? Sky, you're possibly the shiest person I've ever met."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It's one of the things I love about you." He tapped the end of my nose "It's cute."

"I don't want to be cute." I folded my arms across my chest. I'd punched him in the face, I'd just turned into a gigantic wolf in front of him, and he still thought I was cute!

"I know, you want to be taken seriously. I do take you seriously, I swear down."

"No you don't! Not about this."

"You don't believe me?"

I shook my head "I can read emotions you know."

"I'm not that transparent."

"You don't understand. It's my gift- I can literally read what your feeling."

"So you know when I say, I love you' I really mean it. You know you're my soulfinder?" He smiled.

"Yes, but I can also tell when you're lying."

"That's not fair!"

"You can see the future."

"Not all the time -and not so much with you, now." He sat back amazed "When did you unlock it?"

"In the warehouse, that was how I knew you hadn't hurt me even though my brain was telling me otherwise." I frowned "I you sure I never shot you? Not even fake like the knife on Halloween?"

He groaned. "Don't remind me of that. And yeah, I'm as sure of it as I'm sure I'm in love with you. It's not something I'm likely to forget."

"I crazy, Zed."

"Uh-huh. And it crazy too- about you."

I wake with a scream. "Are you okay?" Zed asks immediatley at my side.

My breathing's heavy "Yeah, just a nightmare."

He pulled me into a hug "It's okay, I'm here and I wont let anything or anyone _ever _hurt you."

I sobbed into his chest "I know that. What time is it?" I sniffed.

"6 am."

I fell back asleep with him holding my hand as he sat beside me. I slept a dreamless sleep. It felt good I hadn't slept that well in atleast a month. I didn't wake again until ten o clock.

I came down to the kitchen wearing clothes much too big for me. I was wearing one of Zed's T-shirts and a pair of Karla's jeans with the legs rolled up.

"Ready to come home?" Dad asked.

"I'd like to stay a while, dad. They can help me."

He pulled his face into a frown. "Last night something major happened to you."

I sighed pulling him outside "Come with me." I walked to the forest edge before taking off my clothes and phasing, waiting for him to do the same. When he did I opened up my mind to him. Telling him everything about savants and how if anyone could help me, it would be Zed. After hearing it all he agreed. I phased back and headed back into the house.

"I'm allowed to stay." I told them, dad left leaving me with all nine Benedict's. We all headed into the kitchen for breakfast.

Karla started giving out. "Trace and Uriel-plates. Xav- knives and forks. Yves and Victor- you make the pancakes. Will- get the maple syrup."

"What about Zed?" Grumbled Yves as he reached for a large mixing bowl.

Karla smiled at us "He's got his hands full, with his Soulfinder," She glowed with pride at the word. "and it's just where he should be. Sit down, you two." Zed pulled me onto his lap wrapping his arms around me.

It was funny to watch, not having to hide their powers infront of me they summoned things them needed with their minds. I watched a wooden spoon float of the counter and into Yves hand as he stirred the batter. I was amazed and wondered it I could do it myself. I was lost in my own world when suddenly a box of eggs came flying towards us. Zed pushed my head down, making me duck, just in time. The egg box hit the wall behind us and slid it the floor.

"Who did that?" Shrieked Karla "Xav? I will not have you throwing eggs at our guest!"

Xav looked offended "It wasn't me. Why do you always think it's my fault?"

"Because it usually is," Will said drily.

"Who did it?" Karla demanded.

"Whoever it was is getting the rest of the eggs shoved down their neck," Zed growled pulling me tighter to him protectively.

"It's okay Zed, it's no big deal. My brothers throw stuff at me all the time, you get used to it."

"It is not okay. Now who did it?!" Karla demanded

I reached up to whisper in Zed's ear not wanting to be a snitch "It was Yves." I knew this because I could see them using the power, it was a dim white light.

"Yves did it!" Zed accused.

"I did not!" Yves retorted.

"Did you Yves?" Karla demanded.

"No!"

"He's lying." I said out loud this time.

"How do you know?" Asked Saul.

Zed suddenly glowed with pride "It's her gift, she can read emotions."

"Yves?" Saul asked.

"I swear I wasn't aiming for Sky, just Zed."

"We're sat together, dumbass!" Zed yelled at him. He turned and winked at me. "Vick pass us those eggs."

Victor looked confused "Why? I don't think it's the time for a food fight."

"No, I just think it's time we taught Sky Telekinesis." He grinned.

Victor sighed and placed the remaining box of eggs on the counter in front of us.

"Okay Sky. Concentrate on it." He told me. I slowly lifted the box off the counter so it hovered in the air, "Now aim for Yves head." He whispered in my ear. I slowly moved the box across the room, Zed helping me guide it if I went of course. I had it hovering over Yves's head when Zed whispered "Now drop it." I let of my connection with the eggs. They landed on this head with a smack.

"Hey!" He complained turning around to face us.

I grinned and high-fived Zed. "I'll teach you how to spit next." He told me laughing at Yves's face.

"Zed!" Karla smacked him around the head with a tea towel. "You will not teach this young lady how to spit."

I blushed "I already know how to spit."

Will raised an eyebrow "Pretty little thing like you? No you don't!"

"Wanna bet?" I say.

Xav laughed "She broken Zed's nose already, I wouldn't make any bets with her."

"Am I ever going to live that down?" I sigh.

"Seriously?" Will asked.

I just smiled at him "I grew up with six werewolves you learn how to throw a punch pretty young." I raised a challenging eyebrow "Five brothers, means you also learn how to spit."

Will shook his head at me and put some pancakes down in front of us. The others sat down and we all ate. I felt accepted here, like I could be myself.

**Hope you liked. Please do take the time to review. **

**Next chapter is going to be where she remembers; I've got an idea for her memories, it explains her dream about the dark room with the woman.**.


	24. Memories

**AN: Sorry it's a little short, I have so much coursework right now. Right now i'm off to write a five page essay about the production of chickens, wish me luck! As always Please Review! **

**Also just to let you know it's my birthday on thurday and I'm having friends over, over the weekend so I may not upload as much as usual! Bear with!**

Sky's POV

"Let's do this in the family room." Saul announced as we all finished our breakfast.

Zed led me to the far end of the house to a large room (I guess it had to be with such a big family as the Benedict's trying to all fit in there at the same time!) Yves and Uriel moved aside a table tennis table whilst Victor arranged a ring of cushions on the floor.

"We just want you to sit with Zed" Saul said taking a seat on one of the cushions. Zed sat down on one opposite him pulling me into his lap.

"What are you going to do?" I asked nervously. Zed squeezed my hand reassuringly wrapping his other arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"We're treating this like an investigation." Trace said as he took a seat next to my right. "Which is appropriate because we believe something happened to you as a result of crime."

"I do feel like I've been brain-mugged." I admitted leaning back into Zed. He was my protector; he wouldn't ever let anyone hurt me again.

"Each of us is going to use our gift to read you – nothing too invasive just a touch to sense what is the strongest lead." Trace's eyes flickered to Zed "I'm going to need to hold your hand if Zed will let go- I have to be in contact with my subject to allow my gift to work. I should be able to tell where you've been recently- before the warehouse. You don't have to remember; If you were physically there I should be able to trace it." He explained then gestured to Zed "Wonder boy here, as seventh son, he gets to channel it all, he's the most powerful of us."

"Is the true?" I asked Zed, turning to I could see his face.

"Yeah, I'm like the screen to display the information. Compare the results. I can see what everyone else is seeing."

"And he doesn't even need batteries!" Will joked sitting down on my other side.

They were joking around but I couldn't even begin to imagine some of the darkness Zed has seen. The evils he'd been forced to witness, time and time again. No wonder he was slipping when he met me. Not only was he seeing his own visions but everyone else's channelled through him, meaning he saw in all in greater depth than the others.

Uriel bend down in front of me "Hi Sky, we've not met properly yet. I'm the only sensible one in the family."

"I can see that." I gulped I'd dreaded what he'd find in my head.

"My gift is to read memories, anything to do with the past. I know you're afraid I might blurt out your secrets, but you mustn't worry. I can't force you to show me your past, I can only open doors which you unlock."

"I understand. And If I want to keep the door closed?"

"Then you do. But we think you need to start building up a complete picture of everything that's happened to you to understand what's real and what's imagined." He explained moving to take a seat next to Will.

"It's like music." Zed said "Orchestrating the score one instrument at a time. You've been running on the melody for a while now and we think you've been leaving out the bass, or the foundation notes."

"Okay lets sort me out" I said taking a deep breath.

Karla drew the curtains whilst Yves lit some candles around the room without actually moving. The house was quiet and cosy. Trace coughed next to me, his eyes flickering to my hand which was still in Zeds grasp. I gave it to him and they all began. I could feel their gifts brushing me- just a gentle caress, nothing to alarm. Zed kept his arms wrapped around me.

Xav was the first to speak "Sky, there's nothing medically wrong with you- I can see no sign of mental illness, though could feel your distress."

Zed rubbed soothing circles on my back. "Not crazy after all."

"I can't read the future clearly, there are too many possible solutions leading out of this moment." Karla admitted.

"I know where she's been." Trace said "A room of a first class hotel- satin sheets, lots of glass, you touched something made of white leather and a thick carpet. It's safe to say you were held somewhere before you ended up in the warehouse. If we got hold of the clothes you were wearing, I could tell you more."

"The threat's not gone." Saul added using his gift to sense danger.

Will nodded in agreement "I sense more than one person looking for you, Sky."

"Did you get all that too?" I asked Zed, turning to face him.

"Uh-huh. I also got that the two in the warehouse were the two that shot at us in the woods that day. O'Halloran was a savant, extraordinarily good at shielding. I wonder if that was why I could feel a layer in your mind- something alien. Did you see that, Uriel?"

"Yes, I think I know what it is even though I don't know how it got there. It's as though someone has painted over her mind, tried to edit it."

"So there's a forgery and then the original, but I can't tell the two apart?"

"Yes. That's why we need to take it back to the base."

I gulped, I didn't know what was in my mind but there was things I'd shut away as a child, things I didn't want to see again. "Will everyone see?"

"No, just Zed, me, and you." That was good I didn't particularly want an audience, I didn't even wasn't to see these things myself. "We won't tell the others unless you want us to."

I didn't really want to do this, but I knew it was the only way I was ever going to be able to move on from this. I didn't have much other choice.

"Don't be afraid." Zed whispered into my ear holding onto me tightly. "I'll be there with you"

"Ok." I took a deep breath "So what do I do?"

Uriel smiled "Just relax and let me in." His voice was reassuring.

It started out fine. I felt him examine my memories. Me using music to help me through, my tiny fingers when they first touched the piano. Then the further back we went the harsher the memories were but I felt fine seeing them all the same. I hadn't buried these memories. There was me crying, waking up in the night screaming, my dad's face of pure agony whenever something reminded him of mum. He tried to push further and suddenly I felt scared.

"_Don't fight._" Zed's use of telepathy seemed to calm me more than him speaking aloud would have "_He's not going to hurt you._"

I wasn't scared of Uriel, I was scared of what I would see once that door was open.

"_Nothing we see will make us feel any different about you._" His voice was reassuring and I couldn't help but believe him. All the other Benedict's were also trying their best to calm me. Xav was doing something to slow my racing pulse.

I took a deep breath _"Ok" _ I closed my eyes and let him in.

(AN: Memories will be in bold!)

**Lips; two sets, there was a soft bubble gum pink that gently kissed me on the forehead. The others were a bright red, full and perfect, I knew those were bad, they person who they belonged to scared me. **

Uriel pushed further into my mind.

**There was a letter, I was too young to read but I knew it was about mummy. She had run away. Mummy was dead. **

**Dad running ahead of me into a large beautiful house, we'd travelled far to get here. I entered the room and daddy tried to push me out yelling at Mason to get me out. He pulled me outside but not before I saw, her shrivelled body lying lifeless in the centre of the room. Her bones stuck out and there didn't seem to be much blood left in her. **

**The Cullens were here too. Edward growled and jumped towards the one who had done it. She sat kneeled beside mummy, she looked sorry for what she had done but it was too late now. Edward ripped her head off, it rolled to the floor lifelessly. **

**Fire. I remember fire as the house burned. As Tanya burned. **

**Another image. This time I am in a dark room. There are voices taunting me, there colours are scaring me. I sensed there were two of them. **

**"Your mother deserved to die." She taunts "She caused nothing but torture to our cousins, and then us. Tanya tried to help her, but now she's dead. I'll kill you here. Then you'll get the other side and she'll kill you again." **

This is the woman from the bad dreams I had been having, the woman who the red lips belonged to.

**My lips quivered. **

**"It's not as though anybody will miss you if you die. You're bad. BAD! You ruin everything. Everyone hates you."**

**I was locked in a room. It was a plain room with all the walls painted white, there was no furniture or windows, only one door which was locked. I could hear voices from the other side of the door. **

**"Don't kill her yet." It was a male voice.**

**"Why not? She deserves to die. Edward killed Tanya- his own cousin- that meant he still loved Bella, if we kill Bella's child he will have no-one." Replied red lips.**

**"I want to avenge Tanya too but shouldn't we make sure he knows that we let her suffer before she died. Make her feel absolutely worthless, make her beg for us to kill her." **

**"Okay."**

**My location had been moved again, probably to stop me being tracked and found. I was tied up this time. I had cuts up my arms and I could feel blood trickling down my face. I was sobbing, I wanted to go home. **

**"There, there sweetie. Don't cry." The woman wanted a reaction from me, she felt no real sympathy- her colours told me that. **

**I sobbed harder "Shut her up, Kate" It was a voice I hadn't heard before, a female. **

**I continued to sob. **

**The woman who had yelled entered the room. She was pretty with pale features and a pile of soft blond her. She crouched down infront of me. "Shut up you little twit!" I sniffed but couldn't stop the tears, I was too scared. Her nail scraped along my leg cutting into the skin, I screamed out in pain as blood spilled out of the cuts and dripped onto the carpet. **

**Kate smiled "That should shut her up. Come on Irina, I'm hungry." I had noticed that there eyes were a bright crimson red- they'd given up their previous 'vegetarian diet.' **

**I was crying, my back pressed up against a wall as I tried to get as far away from my kidnappers as possible, I had been with them for a while now. **

**"She's starting to get boring. Can we just kill her now?" Irina winged fiddling with her nails. **

**"She does smell nice." Kate teased. **

**That was when the door burst open. The Cullen's had come to save me, the wolves were there too. Emmet killed off the male immediatley whilst Alice fought with Kate, their movements a blur. Irina reached for me but Edward pushed her away Jasper snapping her neck before running to help Alice. Dad leaned over me picking me up, caressing me. I heard a loud snapping noise as Kate was pulled to pieces.**

**"It's going to be okay baby! I love you, Elizabeth" He hushed as I fell asleep.**

What I didn't understand was that why I had never been told about this. Dad had hidden if from. I guess I would have done the same if it was my child, I clearly wanted to forget, so he let me.

My body started to tremble as I remembered everything, the fear. I didn't understand how somebody could be so cruel. It wasn't my fault; I didn't ask mum to go, I didn't even know she'd planned to go. Suddenly the trembling changed; it wasn't of fear anymore but of anger.

I knew I was going to phase, I was still too knew to be able to calm myself, I got up running from the room muttering the word "sorry" as I ran for the back door. I pulled off my jacked as I left the house dropping it down into the snow but I knew it was too late for the rest of my clothes.

Zed's POV

I felt sick at the sight of anyone ever hurting my baby Sky. Endless what if's ran through my head. I was so lucky they'd saved her. It was a good job they were already dead too because I felt like killing them all over again. I held onto Sky tightly so glad she was here, safe and warm in my arms.

Sky was shaking my baby Sky was shaking, I whispered soothing words but she didn't seem to hear them. Suddenly her shaking changed it was more violent than before. She jumped up tears in her eyes, and ran to the back door.

"Sorry." She mouthed at me but the words came out strangled. I saw her pull off her jacket and drop it to the floor before she dissapeared behind the trees. I wanted to follow her but I knew she needed to get away from us.

Mum jumped up and went to fetch coffee for everyone.

_"Don't tell them." _I told Uriel, he nodded from across the room. It was Sky's secrets and if the were to find out it would only be with her permission.

We all sat in silence sipping our coffee, everyone was deep in thought and worrying if Sky was okay. She has been gone about twenty minutes when her voice came into my head.

_"Zed?" _ She sounded worried, and nervous as if she wasn't sure I would still love her after what I saw.

"_Yeah baby, I'm here. Are you okay?_"

_"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just hard to control when we're new." _

_"I'm just glad you're okay Baby, I've been so worried."_

She was quiet for a moment.

_"Zed... I'm really sorry for ruining your clothes." _

I knew what she needed before she had a chance to ask, I jumped to my feet and headed upstairs grabbing a shirt and a pair of shorts from my dresser, knowing my trousers would be way to long for her. I would have just lent her mums but knew she'd feel bad wearing them, worried she might rip those to shreds too. I didn't care how much of my clothes she went through as long as she was safe, happy, and well.

_"Where are you?" _I asked.

_"Not far from the house maybe, 1 or 2 hundred meters at the most. If I howl can you follow it?"_

_"Yeah." _With that the connection cut and a howl broke through the trees. I ran outside finding her easily. She lay on the floor, she was a gorgeous creature, even in her wolf form; she had big blue eyes and sandy colour fur. She gave me a wolfy grin as she saw me approach.

I passed her the clothes and she ran off with them hiding behind a tree just a couple of meters away. When she appeared again she was absolutely drenched in my clothes. She had trouble keeping the shorts up but she looked adorable. She ran into my arms hugging me hard.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"That's okay, I'd do anything for you." I say taking her hand and leading her back towards the house.

She grinned at me "Love you."

"You too, with all my heart."

Sky's POV

As we entered the house all the Benedict's seemed pleased to see us. Xav laughed at what I was wearing.

"You shrink in the wash, Sky?" He joked.

Zed glared at him, "Leave off."

Xav immediatley stopped laughing. I elbowed Zed in the ribs "He's fine, he's only joking!" I tell him, he was so over-protective- especially with my memories still fresh in his mind.

I turned to Karla "Mrs Benedict, I'm terribly sorry about your clothes, I'll replace them. My dad will be 'round later to drop off some of my clothes." I say looking down at the ground the entire time.

"Don't be silly, you didn't do it on purpose and we all know that. I will hear no such thing as you spending your money on me, and please for the last time call me Karla."

"Yes, Karla." I say smiling at her and she grins back.

"You need a break. Take the girl snowboarding, Zed." Trace tells us "We'll make sure you're safe."

I raise an eyebrow "By break do you mean break a leg because that's what I'm going to do if I try to board."

"Well, you heal fast." Xav shrugged laughing again.

"No, I don't mean that." Trace told me "Zed'll take good care of you."

**Please do take the time to review, all reviews are much apriciated. **


	25. Playtime

**As always please review. It's my birthday tomorrow so might not upload again this week, but don't fear I haven't forgotten you'll! **

**Enjoy!**

Sky's POV

I'd borrowed a snow suit from Karla, not that I needed it with my body temperature but she insisted. It made me look like a dumpling but Zed seemed to think it looked cute so I kept it on to please him. For once the mountains didn't seem to daunt me, not much could harm me anymore, and I had Zed.

"Nursery slopes?" I asked, remembering my previous attempts of skiing.

"No, too many people." He told me, studying the mountain. It gave me a chance to appreciate how he looked in his close-fitting navy ski suit. He looked dangerous and extremely cool, a shark on the slopes. We probably looked odd together, but for once I didn't care what everyone else thought. Zed caught me looking at him and grinned waggling his eye brows "like what you see?"

"Shut up! You really need to work on that humility."

He laughed "I will- if you promise to teach me."

I rolled my eyes "I think you're a lost cause"

That made him laugh even harder, when he was finally able to stop himself laughing me hugged me to his side and started hauling me up the mountain. "So, Sky, are you ready? Because we're going up. There's a peaceful place I want to take you. I was going to take you the day we got shot at, but I think it might be even better in winter. We'll catch the lift up and walk down to it."

I wasn't se nervous in the lift as I had always been before I didn't know if that was because I had Zed by my side and I knew he'd never let anything happen to me or the fact that I knew now I was a wolf if I fell out there was no way I would actually die, I'd probably still land on two feet.

Zed led me away from the busy runs and into the woods. "Is this a good idea? You know what happened last time." I say looking around nervously.

He looped his arm over my shoulder "Mum and Dad are holding a barrier around the place. Trace, Vick and Will are on look out, we should be fine."

"A mind barrier?"

"Yeah, it sends people away, making them think they left the headlights on or got to meet someone in town. Which reminds me; how did you get through last night?"

I shrugged "I felt it but I was too desperate to care."

"You shouldn't have been able to do that, it's why Trace and Victor were so suspicious of you."

"Maybe it isn't as strong as you'd like to think."

"Maybe you're stronger than we think."

I beamed up at him. "Or maybe it was the fact I knew my Soulfinder was on the other side of that barrier and nothing would have stopped me getting to him."

His face lit up as he smiled. Zed didn't smile like that often, only when we were alone, you had to make him really happy to see it. I knew he was absolutely over the moon at the fact that I had finally accepted him as my Soulfinder.

"Come on." He grinned "Playtime." He pulled me forward and we broke out of the trees. The ground dropped away in a sweep, smoothly curved like a J. It was so peaceful; the snow was untouched like a soft white blanket covering the ground. Zed was right, this was so much better than the nursery slopes. Jaw dropped at the pure sight of it, my mouth making an 'o' shape.

"Great isn't it? Not many people come here because it heads nowhere, but I like it. You can do some extreme boarding without pesky skiers, like my brother, getting in the road."

"I'm not ready for extreme."

"I know. We can do slow and gentle." He smiled at me softly, throwing the board down onto the snow. "Been surfing?"

"In La Push? Our sea isn't strong enough. I've been cliff diving though, I'll take you in the summer."

He laughed "Cliff diving doesn't really help when you're trying to learn to snow board."

I fake a frown "So you don't want to come cliff diving with me?"

"Of course I do, but right now let's focus on the winter sports!" He grinned at me "Take a run then slide."

"What?"

"Trust me, just do it."

I felt like an idiot but did as he asked.

"Okay so you lead with your right foot. It's the foot you chose to slide with." He flipped the board over with his foot so it was the right way up "Now I'll get you into the right stance." He told me adjusting the board and showing me where to put my feet. He wrapped his hands around my waist rocking me forwards and backwards gently. "It's about balance"

"This is just an excuse for you to get your hands on me." I laugh twisting to face his, kissing his neck.

He flashed a cheeky grin "It has its benefits."

To my surprise I was actually a lot better at boarding than skiing. I still fell over a few times, but I picked up the basics pretty fast.

"Let me see you do your thing, hot stuff" I teased when I'd had enough for one day.

"Okay, short stuff. Make yourself comfortable over there and don't move. I'll show you how it's done- I've just got to get up the hill some."  
I sat in the shelter of a small cliff, my eyes trained on the slope watching for any signs of movement. Zed seemed to be taking a long time getting to the start of his run.

"Woo-ee!" A board shot over my head and Zed landed about six meters in front of me before continuing to weave his way down the hill.

"Show off!" I yelled after him a big smile on my face. I should've guessed he'd do something like that.

"What d'ya think?" He called as be began to trudge his way back up the hill, grinning with every step.

"Hmm..." I looked at my nails the smile dropping off my face "Passable."

"Passable! That was perfect."

"You see, this over guy came by and did a somersault." I twisted my hair around my finger "I gave him a ten."

He growled a little, dropping the board onto the floor and tackling me down into the snow. "I want a ten too."

I shook my head trying to hide a smile "Nu-uh. Not without a triple axel."

"That's skating, you dork."

"My guy, he did one of those on the way back. Got maximum points."

Zed growled "I'm your guy. Admit it; there was no –one else."

I shrugged. "Still can't give you a ten for that jump."

"How about I try to bribe you?" He smiled slyly, leaning in and kissing his way up my neck to my lips, taking his time to hit all the right spots. While he was distracted I gathered up a handful of snow and shoved it down his neck.

"It seems to me, you still need practice." I giggled.

"Right, this is war!" Before I had a chance to escape he rolled me over. I scrambled free and got up starting to run but I slipped after a few steps and he caught me. I lifted me up making me scream out but laughing at the same time. "It's the snow drift for you." He laughed throwing me over his shoulder. He found a deep patch of snow and dropped me in it so I was half buried.

I make a snowball and chucked it at him, only for it to stop in mid-air and spin around to hit me in the face instead. "You bloody cheater." I complained.

Zed bent over bursting out in laughter.

"That does it! Two can play at that game!" I used my telekinesis to pull down the branch above him and then letting it go. It sprang back up covering him in snow. I burst out laughing as the snow rained down on him.

"I should have never taught you that!" He said pulling a face. "You're dangerous."

"Does that mean I won?" I jumped up and down clapping my hands. "I won! I won!"

"No you didn't!" The snow beneath me suddenly shifted causing me to fall backwards. Zed leapt on top of me a snowball in hand threatening me. "So what was that about my snow boarding?"

I flipped us over so I was on the top, pinning his arms on either side of his head. He wasn't yet aware of my new strength, I still wasn't as strong as the male wolves but I was strong enough. "Sore loser!" I laugh. I lean down to plant a kiss on his lips "I'll give you a ten anyway though, no an eleven."

He chuckled and I rolled so that I lay next to him with my back against the snow. "I'm glad you saw reason." He smiled.

I spent some time on my own afterwards. I didn't phase, I wanted my mind to stay private. Instead I just wondered the woods, thinking. I now realized why I shied away from the idea of love, even though I had forgotten it my mind still told me I was un-lovable- just as Kate had said. Only now do I realize just how sick and messed up she was. Not only had she lost a mother and a sister but she'd lost herself. I remember reading her and seeing she wasn't so upset at the loss of Tanya but at the loss of her humanity, she envied me for being human and wanted me to suffer so her pain eased.

"Sky, are you alright?" I jumped slightly at the sound of Zed's voice, I had been so lost in thought I hadn't even heard him approach.

"I'm okay. Just thinking."

He handed me a takeaway cup. "You've done enough of that. Here, I made you a hot chocolate. Not as good as the cafe's but it should warm you up."

I raised an eyebrow and pointed to myself "108 Degrees."

He laughed "Drink it anyway, did you know chocolate has special chemicals in it to make you happy?"

"In that case..." I took the cup from him and we started heading back towards the house. He was smiling as we walked "Have you been sneaking some of the same chemicals?"

"Huh?"

"'cause you look happy."

"No chocolate, just you. That's what being a soulfinder is- you're my happiness shot. You make me complete. You make me smile when I have no reason to. When everything in my life is going wrong I see your face and suddenly I'm okay again, you make everything so much better. I love you so much, Sky. More than you could ever imagine. I didn't know what love meant until I met you and now I've found you I'll never let you go." His eyes were full of love and he shimmered a glittery gold colour, I knew every word he spoke was the truth.

I blushed not sure what I should say to that. I ended up just mumbling. "I love you too- to the moon and beyond."

That evening the Benedict's decided it was time to get festive. Trace and Saul headed into the attic returning with boxes and boxes of Christmas decorations.

"You really take this seriously don't you?" I said to Karla as Zed helped them retrieve the boxes. Each item was unique not just cheap things you might pick up at any shop.

"Of course," She smiled sweetly at me, I liked that smile, it reminded me of my own mother and comforted me. "We collect as we travel. My family in the savant net send me special decorations to add to the collection each year. It would be an insult if we didn't use them all."

Zed appeared behind Karla, rolling his eyes at me where she couldn't see. "Mum doesn't think one decoration is enough when ten will do. You'll think your standing in north pole by the time she's finished."

The boys hauled in a Christmas tree from the woods outside. It was at least twice my size and filled the family room, touching the ceiling. Uriel and Victor wrapped it in lights, the rest of my putting the decorations on. Zed lifted my up onto his shoulders so that I could put them on the higher branches. Each bauble he passed me Karla seemed to have a story for.

When all the decorations were finally on the tree, Karla excitedly declared "Now we have the carols!"

Trace moaned and I everyone laughed. Zed told me he was the family musical failure. I sat besides Trace on a bean bag as the others prepared themselves. Saul tunes his violin, whilst Zed got out his guitar and Uriel assembled a flute.

They played a selection of traditional carols beautifully. The music flowed over me and relaxed the thoughts racing around my head.

"We need a vocalist!" Uriel announced after a few tunes.

Trace jumped up but Will wrestled him back down, "Not you, anybody but you!"

"Sky?" Yves suggested.

I shook my head "don't sing."

He laughed "You can't be that bad, you're really musical- I've played with you in school, remember?" He tried to persuade me.

"I don't sing."

Uriel closed his eyes from a brief moment before opening them again "You did."

"Not any more."

"Why not, Sky?" Zed said coming to kneel in front of me. "That's behind you now, you've looked at the memories and can put them away. Make today a new start." His voice was soft.

"Leave the poor girl alone!" Karla tutted offering round some biscuits. "No one has to sing if they don't want to."

"Come on, I'll sing with you." Zed offered holding out his hand to me.

"We'll all sing." Suggested Saul.

"How about I play a different instrument." I offered not ready to use my voice yet.

"We don't have a piano here." Yves told me.

"She can play a lot of instruments, we'll find her something." Zed said giving up trying to make me sing knowing I didn't want to and glowing with pride as he showed off my musical talent to his family. "What can you play again, Sky?" He asked

"Piano, saxophone, guitar, violin, flute, clarinet, bongos, French horn, and cello" I mumbled not wanting sound a show off.

Karla clapped her hands together. "Aren't you just amazing!" She exclaimed "I think I have an old saxophone upstairs, we tried to teach Trace but he's a hopeless case."

Not only did the Benedict's sing but they also harmonized, better than most choirs I'd heard. Even Trace managed to stay in tune without disgracing himself.

Zed gave up his bedroom to me to bunk with Xav. I got changed into some clothes Dad had dropped over earlier, knowing I'd probably be phasing too fast to take my clothes off. I sat on the end of Zed's bed yanking a brush through my tangled hair, I hissed in pain as it pulled at my scalp. I continued to pull at it, getting tired and wanting to just climb into bed.

I heard someone pass the door and enter as they saw me, I turned to see Zed. "You'll hurt yourself, silly." He told me easing the brush from my hands "Here, let me."

He gently brushed through my hair and it reminded me of that party for the opening of the community centre and I'd complained about my hair and he'd offered to brush it for me. I smiled at the memory; it was simpler then- before all the supernatural came into play.

**Please Review! :)**


	26. Renee

**A few chapters back, before Saul and Karla came to visit Sky, I dropped a hint about Sky writing letters. That was so I could do this chapter, for this to make sense remember that because it's being sent from abroad it would have taken a few weeks to get to Renee so the letter does not include event about Sky unscrambling her mind! Enjoy! **

Renee's POV

For a change it's sunny when I wake up. It never seems to stop raining in England! My husband, Phil, had already left for work so I had the morning to myself. Slipping my feet into my slippers I trudge my way downstairs. I enter the kitchen and flick on the kettle, whilst it boils I check the post. There are several bills and junk mail but nothing of importance. I flick through the letters and notice one is hand written, it's from America and I immediately recognise it as my grand-daughter, Sky's, handwriting.

I quickly pour myself a cup of tea and sit down at the table to read it. I had heard all about what had happened to her in Vegas from Charlie and I was terribly worried about her- especially when I heard how badly she was coping with the trauma, I was glad to hear from her. I rip open the letter.

(AN: Letter in bold!)

**Dear Grandma Renee, **

**I'm going to cut the crap here and skip straight to the point. I know you're a savant, I know I'm a savant, and I want to know details. **

I gasped. I was not expecting that. I read on desperate to know how she found out. Her gift was locked there was no way she could find out.

**Also whilst I'm at it, I've found my Soulfinder too. **

I think I might have a heart attack.

**I don't understand why you hid it from me, it was quite an essential thing I needed to know. There are so many questions I have to ask. What's your power? What was mum's power? Is Phil your Soulfinder? Why did you keep it from me? Are you a part of the net? There are too many questions for me to write in this single letter. **

**I'm sure you're curious as to how I found out; I'll now take the time to explain. Like I earlier said, I found my Soulfinder, he explained everything to me. I found him on a soccer pitch. I'm terrible at the game as you well know and he's the best player in the school-he's good at most sports really- it was penalty kicks and I was in goal and he was shooting, he took pity and me and told me in my mind to 'dive to my left'. I did but when I asked him if he'd helped me he denied it, so I spoke back to him- not thinking he would hear- with a sarcastic comment. Of course he did hear and when my voice came into his head he **_**knew.**_** He spent the next the next few weeks trying to win me over and explain everything to me without scaring me. He's a seventh child, if that means anything to you. His name is Zed, Zed Benedict. **

**I love Zed with all my heart but I've pushed him away, when I was taken to Vegas all these things came into my mind telling me lies about him. My mind is telling me that he was the one who kidnapped me but I know as a fact he wasn't the one. I'm ruining his life and I know I am, he's getting into fights all the time and I think he's slipping. He visited me a few times when I was in the loony bin but I can tell I'm hurting him. He says he still loves me but I don't think it's fair on him, I'm broken. He deserves a better Soulfinder- one who knows about her own heritage and can be with him without thinking she shot him. **

**Please Renee, just talk to me. My brain feels like cold scrambled eggs and I think that perhaps if I can find out who _I _am I will be able to remember what happened in Vegas. I'm doing this for Zed because I love him, to the moon and beyond. You must know what it's like to love someone, to be willing to do anything for them. I want to help him, I need to help him. **

**Call me. **

**Elizabeth. **

I sat for a few minutes just frozen to the spot. I couldn't believe she knew! When I finally figured how to move my limbs again I reached for the phone, I knew the over-seas call would cost a fortune but in that moment I didn't care.

It ran four times before someone answered.

"Hello?" It was Cameron.

"Hello Cameron darling, its grandma Renee. Is Elizabeth home?"

There was a pause "No, she's not. Is it important?"

I nodded before I realized he couldn't see me. "Yes, when will she be back, is there another number I can call."

He recited her mobile number to me before we both said goodbye and I hung up. I quickly dialled in the number and luckily someone answered.

"Sky's Phone." I was a male voice, no-one I recognised.

"Could I speak to her please?"

"She's asleep. Who's calling? Can I pass on a message?" The voice was hushed. I mentally kicked myself; I hadn't even stopped to consider the time difference. It was probably the middle of the night over there, god knows why Cameron was up.

"It's her Grandma. Can I ask who this is?"

"I'm Zed, her boyfriend."

"The Soulfinder." I muttered to myself and was surprised when he replied, not thinking he'd hurt.

"She's told you?"

I opened my mouth to reply but I heard muffled noises in the background.

Zed's POV

Why was this woman ringing in the middle of the night? I thought about waking Sky but she looked so peaceful. I'd only heard the phone ring because I was heading downstairs to grab a drink, I'd grabbed it quickly before it woke Sky. Her grandma must have been the other Savant in the family, I was surprised Sky had told her. I was also happy; she truly seemed to have finally accepted me as her Soulfinder!

I heard Sky stir behind me. "Zed?" She sounded confused and was still half asleep.

"Yeah baby, I'm here. I heard your phone ringing, so I came into answer it before it woke you."

"Who is it?" She propped herself up on her elbow trying to see me better. I sat down on the edge of the bed besides her.

"Your grandmother. She's English, by the sound of her accent."

"Renee?" She was waking up more now. "Oh, I sent her a letter a while back asking for answers about me being a savant, she must have only just got it."

"Is that Elizabeth?" Renee asked through the phone. It took me a moment to register Sky's real name in my brain.

"She's just woken up." I replied then said to Sky. "You want to speak to her, baby or shall I tell her to call back in the morning?"

"It's fine Zed. Pass it here." She readjusted herself so she was sitting up and I handed her the phone. I left the room thinking she would want some privacy. As she reached the door I heard her call out to me.

"Stay?"

I turned around and came to sit beside her. Whatever her grandmother had to say was very important to Sky and if she needed my support I was always there to give it. I was crazy in love with this girl; I would die before I let anything happen to her. I wake up every morning and crave to see her. It's as though my only purpose in life is to make her smile, and when she does my whole world glows.

Sky's POV

"Renee?" I spoke into the phone as Zed returned at my side. I took hold of his hand and squeezed it hard.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yeah. I'm guessing you got my letter."

"Yes, and let me start by telling you how happy I am for you that you found your Soulfinder." She babbled, worried at my response.

"Thanks. Have you got some answers for me?" I asked skipping straight to the point as I had in my letter.

"Yes, Sweetie. What do you want to know first?"

I took a deep breath as all the questions whirled through my mind. "What's your gift? What was mum's?" I blurted out.

As I waited for her to reply I was holding onto Zed's hand so tightly I was probably hurting him, but he didn't say anything or show any signs of pain. "Your mother could see people, in their present. She could sense their energy to tell where they are then watch them doing what they're doing."

"And you?" I asked my voice coming out as a whisper.

"I'm not a very strong savant, I can read minds."

"Is Phil-" Before I finished the sentence she cut me off.

"No. I gave up that dream a long time ago. He's human, he doesn't know anything."

She'd lived her entire life without a Soulfinder, I knew what that could do to people. "Are you part of the net?"

I heard her take a deep breath from the other side of the phone. "Yes, but I don't help out much these days, you could say I'm retired."

I paused for a moment. There was one question I wanted to know the answer to the most but it was also the hardest to ask. Zed sensed my discomfort even without having a gift like mine and wrapped hid arms around my waist pulling me onto his lap. His warm muscled body pressed against mine did seem to calm me. I took a deep breath, "Why did you keep it from me?"

"Elizabeth sweetie, I didn't want you have to deal with it all on top of everything that happened with your mum. When she died you locked your gift so I let you leave it locked and didn't say anything."

"I deserved to know!" I was getting angry now and was having trouble at keeping my voice down.

"Shh, baby, it's fine. Calm down, baby." Zed soothed rubbing circles on my back.

I smiled at him and lifted the phone back to my ear, Renee had been speaking without me listening but I still caught the gist of what she was trying to say, she was making excuses. "...It shouldn't have been left up to me. I didn't know what to do, I was grieving for Bella just as much as you were. I didn't want you to have to deal with this, if you hadn't had found your Soulfinder... your mental state was unstable as it is."

"Stop making excuses! You couldn't be bothered, that's why. You were lazy."

"Don't talk to me like that Elizabeth!"

"Don't call me that, you don't have the right anymore." I hissed down the phone.

"Sky, you're shaking." Zed sounded worried. "You need to calm down before you phase baby."

"Now you're just being silly." Renee snapped trying to find authoritative. "It was the best thing for you and you know it!"

"It was not the best thing for me. I needed to know who I was! You can't expect me to be okay with you hiding it from me." I exclaimed.

"Sky." Zed warned. "Calm down you're shaking real bad now."

Zed was right I was going to phase. I hung up the phone and ran to the window. "I'm sorry Zed. Thanks for staying with me, you can go back to bed now, I don't know how long I'm going to be." I told him before shoving open the window and jumping out. I heard Zed gasp and ran to the window.

'_Sky? You okay? Did you hurt yourself?' _His voice was urgent into my mind.

'_I'm fine, I can land on two feet. See you in the morning.'_

**PLEASE REVIEW! :) **


	27. School

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while had a lot of homework and been in london. Promise to be better. This is just a short one, bit of a filler chapter but hope you like it nevertheless. I've just read Stealing Phoenix and Seeking Crystal- they're so good! Once this is done I've got a good idea for a sequel! Let me know if you would want to read a sequel to this one?**

Sky's POV

It was about an hour later I returned back to the Benedict's. I climbed up the drainpipe to slip through Zed's window. I fell asleep fairly quickly not bothering to even pull back the covers. My change hadn't been fully completed yet so phasing still made me ache some. It should only be a few more days now.

When I woke I was surprised to find my mind no longer seemed scrambled anymore, I remembered everything that had happened during my kidnapping and I was certain it was the Kelly's and Zed and Xav had nothing to do with it. I felt relieved to know my own mind again and desperate to share the discovery, I rushed to find Zed.

Since I was in his bedroom he had slept in Xav's room. I burst the door open. Zed was still asleep in his sleeping bag on the floor, whilst Xav lay sprawled across the bed, mouth open, snoring- attractive, I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Zed!" I say shaking him ever so slightly.

"W-what?" His eyes shot open and suddenly he panicked freeing his arms from the sleeping bag and sitting up, pulling me closer to him. "What's happened?" His voice was full of concern, assuming we were under attack.

I smiled to calm him down. "I know who took me! I remember it all!"

Xav stirred and opened his eyes a little to see me. "Sky? Wha's'matter?"

As Xav became more awake and alert I became very conscious that I wasn't much. Only one of Zed's t-shirts and a pair of pants.

"Um, can you get Trace and Victor, Zed?" I asked pulling away from him and edging out of the room. "They'll want to know what happened."

Zed grinned and patted my butt. "Go put on my dressing gown. I'll get them up and meet you in the kitchen. Mum and dad too."

I nodded skipping out of the room.

I told them what I'd remembered over a cup of tea. The memories were frightening: the hotel, Daniel Kelly forcing images into my head, the son draining my emotions. I'm not sure I would have managed to get it all out without breaking down if I didn't have Zed's arms around me. Victor recorded what I said so I wouldn't have to repeat it.

"Another family of Savants outside of the Net." Saul mused shaking his head at how people could have so little humanity.

"Are you going to arrest them?" I asked taking Zed's hand under the table.

"The thing is Sky, this isn't evidence that we can use against the Kelly's" Victor began to explain. "No judge would accept your account after the confused version you already gave to the Las Vegas police department."

"I am sorry about that." I said wincing at the thought that I'd believe Zed would do such things to me.

"It wasn't you, it was Daniel Kelly." Zed said soothingly running his thumb along my knuckles.

I looked up to the clock: it was seven thirty.

"Can I go to school today?" I asked Karla.

"If you feel up to it, I'm not going to tell you not to go to school sweetie." She smiled softly at me.

"Yeah, I think I just want to get back into a normal routine of things now." I told her.

"What?" Zed rubbed his chin. "You have the perfect excuse to skip school yet you still want to go?"

"I've missed enough school as it is and if I still want to graduate this summer, I'd better start studying hard."

Saul raised a questioning eyebrow. "You're graduating a year early?"

Zed's colours changed, silver mixed with the gold he normally was around me – pride. "Yeah, this little brain box got accepted to the royal academy of music next year. She's taking her final exams over the summer." I was surprised he'd remembered so much we'd only had one conversation about it and it seemed like an age ago now.

Karla smiled "That's great honey. I'm sure Yves will help you catch up if you've fallen behind in any subjects."

"Thanks."

Zed jumped up. "I'd better go get ready. Man, I didn't revise for my physics test thinking I'd be with you here today."

Saul frowned at his youngest son. "You'd better not be using Sky as an excuse to duck work Zed!"

"No, I've just been busy looking after my Soulfinder is all." He said quickly getting up and before he could get himself in more trouble. "Meet you down here in twenty minutes, Sky." With that he was gone.

An hour later I was walking into Forks high with the Yves on my left and Zed my right. It felt strange, I'd only been away for a few weeks, but it felt like forever. As suspected I attracted several stares. I reach for Zed's hand, it didn't take a genius to know what they were thinking: _there's the crazy girl. Cracked up, after being taken to Vegas, we hear._

Zed frowned a little "That's not true, baby. No-one thinks that, they understand."

Zed was at my side every moment possible for the rest of the day. In lessons we had together he would clutch my hand under the table and for those we didn't he would be waiting outside the door ready to walk me to my next class. At break he sat with me, and at lunch we went to music practice together.

Mr Keneally seated me at the piano, handing me some sheet music. "But the concerts next week!" I protested.

"Plenty of time to learn the piece I've picked out for you."

I raised an eyebrow looking at the music he had handed me. "You're expecting me to play on my own?"

"Were you expecting not to? Miss Bright we have this same conversation every year, and every year you're the highlight of everyone's evening."

"But I normally have more time to learn the piece."

He shook his head at me having none of my excuses. "Miss Bright, you know as well as I do that you can learn music scores as quickly as I learn names – which is pretty fast having to remember the names of all my students from different classes. You could do it in your sleep!"

"But-"

"No buts, your names already on the programme. I had Nelson put it back on the second I heard you were coming in this morning." With that he turned his back on me and began to hand out music to the others.

At the end of school Victor picked us up, lounging against the side of his car as he waited for us to emerge. He had some bad news. I'd asked him to investigate this offer Sally had been given in Vegas suspicious of it knowing our enemies were there.

"It's the youngest daughter, Maria." He showed me a photo on his laptop. "She joined 'Daddy's empire' after divorcing her husband two years back."

"They're trying to get to me through my parents." I stated to myself more than anyone else.

"And through you to us." Victor nodded keeping his eyes on the road.

Zed put is arm over my shoulder, something I'd picked up to be a protective gesture of his. "You can't use Sky in this again, Vick." Zed told him matter-of-factly.

Victor sighed. "It's the best lead we've got." He stated.

"You think I can help?" I asked willing to do anything to protect the Benedict's.

"I had in mind, you meet Maria Kelly and wear a wire, but it's up to you." He tagged the last bit on as an after thought.

"No." Zed growled. "She'll be walking into a trap. Vick, you can't expect her to do that."

"Like I said; it's her choice, but if she does go along with it we'll make it safe for her. If we know what she's heading into we can reverse the situation."

I didn't want to do it, but I would. I would protect the Benedict's. I'd been thinking a lot lately and I knew Zed was in a lot of pain from doing what he does, I'd decided that I was going to have to end it with him. I'd seen so much already I couldn't be part of the family business and I couldn't stand around to see Zed in pain either. I wouldn't make him choose between me or his family though, instead I would make the choice for him, his family, I would go away to college next year and leave the savant world behind me. I was willing to see one final last glimpse of the criminal world before I left. "Okay." I whispered.

"Don't listen to him, Sky. You don't need to put yourself in danger that way." Zed said softly.

"But I can help."

He looked as though his mind was made up. "Baby, I'd rather see you here; safe and well than risk that. I don't care if the danger doesn't go away from my family."

"What's the use of that Zed? You'll be living in a kind of prison- lives controlled by the Kelly's."

"Oh god, Sky, please don't do this to me." He pressed his forehead to mine. His colour were clear,; distress.

He was so quick to protect me but wouldn't let me return the favour. I wasn't the frail little angel he thought I was, I was a werewolf for gods sake.

"I won't be doing it to you, Zed. I will be doing it for you- all of you."

"Vick!" Zed protested. "Please don't let her do this."

"Nothing will happen to her, I promise you." Victor told him. "I wont let them touch her, and she wont be going in without protection."

Zed wasn't convinced.

"What kind of protection?" I asked Victor, more for Zed's sake that mine.

Zed hissed. "Sky, just shut up. You're not going, you're not doing this. I've seen what these people can do and I'm not letting you get messed up that."

I thumped his in the ribs, probably too hard but Xav could sort out the bruise later. "Don't tell me to shut up! You act like I need to be kept in cotton wool, I've all ready been messed up in the Kelly's before and I can handle it again."

"Not like this, I don't want it touching you."

"So it's okay for you to be involved but not me?"

"well, yeah."

"That's just stupid- and sexist."

"Zed we need her." Victor added.

"Keep out of this!" I snapped at him and he held his hands up innocently.

"Yes-um"

I glared at them both. "Zed, I've been wanting to say this to you for some time now. You need help coping with the stuff your family dump in your head. I know it makes you angry and frustrated and you take it out on other people, like teachers, because you can't reach the people who did those horrible things. You need time to sort yourself out and the only way you're going to get that is if the Kelly's are off your back. I'm going to give you that time and space you need so I'm going to Las Vegas to kick Daniel Kelly's butt,"

Victor chuckled a little at my choice of words and thought Zed didn't look happy about it he made no further protests.

"Now, back to business. What kind of protection do you have in mind?" I asked Victor.

"For a start, I'll work with you on your shields. They were pretty weak last time, bedroom walls, right?"

I nodded. "I tried to build on them while I was there and that kept his out for a while, but I didn't have enough time to concentrate on it properly and I left gaps."

"Okay, what did you visualise to strengthen them?" He asked.

"A forest."

"And you feel safe in the forest?" he asked.

"Practically grew up there." I smiled at him.

"Okay, this time we'll build you a castle with thick walls and surround it with forest, how does that sound?"

"Great!"

"Plus if it comes to it your, er, Quileute heritage we'll be a great secret weapon on our side."

Zed growled "She's not even fully changed yet, we can't count on that."

I sighed at Zed. "The transformation will be complete in just a few days, plenty of time. I'm not your little bambi anymore, Zed."

"I don't care what you turn into, your still only 5'3 in human form." He muttered under his breath, but I ignored the comment.

**Please review, sorry for the lack of updates, promise to be better next week!**


	28. I can't do this anymore

**PLease review!**

Sky's POV

As the weekend approached Dad was panicking that my transformation wasn't yet complete and wasn't too keen on sending me in there still so new. I didn't mention anything to Zed about this though. The good thing was Dad was now totally cool with Zed, I'd told him our Soulfinder bond was like an imprint and having seen it all in my head he believed me and thought Zed capable to look after me and never let any harm come my way. I was hoping that once my transformation was complete I would imprint on Zed because I didn't want to one day imprint on a stranger and then have two irreversible love bonds I had to choose between. It wasn't a likely scenario but who knows when your part of the mythical world.

Otherwise to my lack of completation in the transformation, Dad had agreed to the mission on two conditions 1) they got me out of there alive no matter what it took and 2) I took at least two wolves and two vampires with me in case things got out of hand. It was all settled that I would be accompanied by Cameron, Mason, Alice and Emmet as well as Jamie, Sally, the entire Benedict family and a squad from the FBI. I felt well protected.

Tomorrow we leave and right now I'm curled up against Zed while he watches baseball. He had one arm around me holding me close to him the other digging into a large bowl of popcorn. Knowing Zed wanted this time alone with me before I left for Vegas, the rest of the Benedict's made themselves scarce.

I didn't pay much attention to the game, more interested in studying Zed's perfect features. I gazed at the line of jaw, the slope of his nose, the curve of his neck. How was it even possible for someone to be so outrageously, amazingly... the only word I could think of 'hot'? It was as though he was some Greek god the rest of us mere mortals left with no chance at beauty compared to him. I hadn't realized my shields were down until he softly chuckled.

"Sky, you're being sappy again."

I blushed a little "But I like looking at you."

"I'm trying to watch baseball here- it's, like, a sacred pursuit."

I snuggled closer into his side running my hand along my hard muscled chest. "I'm not stopping you."

"You are. All I can think about it you staring at me, I can feel your eyes on my face as if you were touching it."

I pouted a little. "But you've got a very nice face."

"Why, thank you, Miss Black."

"You're welcome, Mr Benedict." I waited for a moment then whispered "Now you're supposed to say 'and yours isn't half bad either'"

His eyes flickered from the screen. "There's a script for this? What in 'romance 101'?"

"Yup. My brothers have this 'code' they always go on about when it comes to girls."

He raised an eyebrow "Yeah? And what does this code entail then?"

"It's quite long, it's mainly a boy thing, but it entails stuff such as 'walk her home if it's after dark.' 'Make sure you to make a good impression on the parents- especially overprotective fathers' 'kiss her good night' etc... oh and 'one compliment demands another in return.' "

"Yikes! That's a lot to remember, maybe I should have a word with Joey, have him right me out a hand book." He joked. He wrinkled his brow in thought "Well, Miss Black, if you insist on a compliment, you have a very nice, er ... left ear."

I grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it on him.

"I blew it?" He asked innocently.

"Looks like you might need that handbook after all." I joked and turned back to the TV, trying to hide ego dent there. He was too perfect for me and I knew it- I was just plain old ordinary Sky, nothing special to muse over.

He kicked his legs up onto the sofa and pulled me on top of him so that I say with my head against his chest, our toes touching. I traced circles on his chest with my fingers as he shivered in pleasure.

He cupped my face and turned it to face my and away from the baseball game I wasn't overly interested in. "Let me tell you Miss Black, you have the most beautiful left ear, right ear, and everything in between I've ever seen. It's a privilege to see your beautiful face everyday and don't you ever think yourself anything less that the most perfect thing to walk this planet." I colours told me he was telling what he thought was true and not making it up to make me feel better.

"What's the score?" I asked, glancing up at the TV.

"Who cares?"

Now there was a right answer. He pulled my face towards his our lips touching gently at first then the kiss deepening, my fingers twisted in his hair whilst his wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him.

We lay in silence for a few minutes, happy to be in each others company. "Zed?" I finally spoke up.

"Hmm?" He ran a finger through my frizzy hair.

"Don't you think this attempt to get me into Vegas is a bit obvious?"

I felt his body tense beneath me. "What do you mean?"

"They Kelly's struck me as being clever. Surely they must know you would keep a look out for me? They'd expect you to be suspicous of any invitation like this?"

"I guess. What do you mean by this?"

I shrugged, honestly not having a clue. "I can't work it out. Can you see what's going to happen?"

He was silent for a moment as he dipped into the future. "No, I see you in Vegas- a casino- but no further. There are too many possibilities to get a clear picture."

"Hmm. Alice can't see me anymore either- not since I phased."

"Alice?"

"Yeah, she has a similar gift to you except she can see vampires the clearest and then humans, the closest she is to them the more she can see. She can't see wolves, so now I've phased my future is blank to her."

He jumped on my moment of doubt in the plans. "It's not to late to back out, if you're worried."

"But that would leave us with your family still under threat."

"Yeah, so...?"

"It's not fair."

"Life's not fair."

"Zed."

"Your right, Sky, it's not fair, but I believe we do good work when we use our gifts together. It's worth it. No one else in the Savant Net can do quite what we do."

I pulled away a little so that I could look Zed in the eyes. "I couldn't live that way." I sat myself up and slid away from him. He grabbed my waist and pulled me back to his side, sitting up more himself so he sat next to me. "Zed, I can't live that way. I can't see those things you see, I can't be part of it. I know you try to hide it but I know it's tearing you apart, I bet you even have nightmares about the stuff you see."

His expression softened. "Sky, I want you to be happy. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"I can't just stand around and watch you do this to yourself, Zed. Your hurting" I pulled away to sit on the far end of the sofa.

"I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me."

I took a deep breath. "Look Zed, I just can't do this." I gestured between the two of us.

"But we're made for each other, can't you feel it? Are you shutting off your gift again?" His face hardened.

"Of course I feel it and it scares the hell out of me. I love you, but I can't. I just can't."

"Sky, your not being rational! Since I've met you I've been better, I can cope. I love you Sky, please don't throw this away."

"Almost every night of my life since my mum died I've had nightmares. Now, I know why. Not only did I have to deal with this, loss of my mother but I was taken for almost two entire years. I was taken from my family and my home and was venerable and tortured. I don't think I can see any more pain, Zed, I don't think I can cope with it."

"I see." He moved away from me focusing on the TV. "That's all I am to."

I could see I'd upset him. "Zed, please listen to me, I'm trying to explain how I feel."

"What about how I feel?" I crushed a handful of popcorn struggling to manage his temper. "I'd walk across hot coals for you. Hell, I'd walk in front of a gun for you. You wont have to see any of that terrible stuff again Sky. I can protect you, I promise to keep you safe from it all. I love you. How many times do I have to say it to get you to believe it? I don't know what else to say."

"Please don't be angry." I voice was a whisper.

"I'm not angry. I'm disappointed. I won't ever hurt you, I don't understand what you're running from."

"I'm sorry." My voice was hoarse and I quickly wiped away a few tears before he saw them. He didn't understand what I was trying to tell him, I did love him but I just wanted to normal, to live in a world with no vampires or werewolves or savants. Away from pain and cruelty. I knew I was hurting Zed but I was scared. I didn't know what else to do.

I reached across and switched off the TV, hiding the controller behind my back.

"Hey!" Zed complained.

"Just give me one moment then you can turn it back on." I took a deep breath to steady myself. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry it's me, I'm sorry I'm your Soulfinder. You deserve so much more than just me. When I was younger and I was taken they put so much stuff into my head that I started to believe it, I don't expect people to like me let alone love me. I just don't feel lovable. I'm sorry you got a broken Soulfinder."

I passed him back the controller but he didn't turn back on the TV. Instead he ran his hands through his hair trying to collect his thoughts. "I don't want another Soulfinder. I want you."

"I know, but you've seen what's inside me." I couldn't leave without him knowing how I felt, but I couldn't stay and live through the pain either. "You walked out in front of a gun to prove you love me. I'm going to do the same for you; I'm going to Vegas tomorrow."

That seemed to get to him. He jumped up onto his feet. "No, not for me you don't."

"I'm not as sorted as you are about this savant stuff and we both have to live with that. I just can't risk being that was with you – I don't think I'll survive the life. but Victor's plan is the only way I can think of to give you proof that, despite my messed-up head, I do love you." He was silent as though he had nothing more to say. "So... um, you can get back to your game now."

I turned to leave but he called out to me. "Sky?"

"Yes?" I turned to face him.

"I still love you- more than ever. I'll wait for you, till your ready." He was still holding onto that last string of hope but I didn't think I would ever be ready. "I don't want you to put yourself on the line for me."

"I know that, but I'm going anyway." I felt like crying.

Zed closed the distance between us and pulled me into a hug. I felt safe their- in his arms. "I'll talk to Victor about your worries. I'm going to insist I come. My future sense works better the closer it is to an event, I can help to anticipate any problems."

"From a safe distance?"

From a reasonable distance. Close enough to be there to help, but not so close to hand the Kelly's the advantage."

I could just about cope with that.

**please review. **


	29. Casino

**Hope you like this one. Please Review.**

Sky's POV

I was glad I'd skipped breakfast because if there was anything in my stomach right now I'm pretty sure I would have thrown up all over the FBI agent who was fitting my wire. She seemed nice enough. She could tell how nervous I was and tried to calm me.

"Do you remember me Sky? I'm Anna."

I nodded. She was the woman who had interviewed me with Victor after the shooting in the woods.

She slipped a tiny microphone into the elastic of my bra. "We appreciate what you're doing for us, Sky." She adjusted my clothes so you couldn't tell it was there. "That should do it. Try not to cover it up too much and remember not to bash it with anything- like a bag of whatever- it gives our listening post a nasty headache."

"No wire?" I asked. It was so tiny.

"Nope. It's got its own battery pack and will run for about twenty four hours. Wires could give it away."

"Thanks." I tell Anna before heading back out from the women's toilets to meet Sally and Jamie. I had to be careful about what I said; Jamie knew the plan to a certain extent but Sally knew nothing about what was going on.

We headed out of the airport and into the waiting car. I slid into the back seat and the reality of what was happening started to sink in.

'_Zed?' _ I didn't know where the car would take us. It was sent by the Kelly's so only god knew. I hadn't actually seen Zed today but knew he's have been watching me.

'_It's okay. Victor and I are two cars behind. We'll drop back and pass the tail to another agent in a minute but we won't lose you.' _That was reassuring.

'_Is it okay to talk like this?' _I didn't want to give anything away.

'_Until you get to the hotel. We don't want to take any risks if Maria is – as we suspect- a shield expert.'_

'_How much do I have to get for the FBI to move in?' _I didn't want anything to go wrong. Not after we'd come so far.

'_We need them to admit to involvement in the kidnapping or do something illegal on this trip, like try to falsify your memories- that's the most likely. An added bonus would be any sound or sight of the two that escaped from prison.'_

'_How do I get them to do that?' _I really should have thought about this before.

'_They've set things up to bring you here so they'll have a plan. Just go along with it. We're assuming they'll try to separate you from Sally and Jamie.'_

'_And I let them?'_

Zed seemed uncomfortable with me being protected but I guess it was necessary. '_It'll keep them safer.'_

'_Don't worry about me Zed.'_

'_No can do.'_

We turned down the road to the hotel and I cut the connection.

As we entered we went into a casino. It was a maze of cheap shops, slot machines and other gambling games. Waitresses in skimpy costumes moved around offering drinks. The hotel rooms were upstairs. We gave our names at the desk and a bell boy sent us up the lifts. "Miss Toscana will see you in her office." He told us.

The lift took us to the third floor and our guide led us to a room labelled 'manager.' We entered the large comfortable looking room. Maria stood with her back to us looking out the large glass window. As she heard us enter she turned to face us.

"Sally, so nice to finally meet you." Her smile was sickly. She was poison, I didn't want her anywhere near my family but I knew Jamie could protect himself and would protect Sally too. "This must be your husband and niece Sky?"

"Yes." Jamie nodded. "Thanks for inviting us."

She waved to three chairs in front of her desk gesturing for us to sit. She babbled a load of crap to Sally about the job. I didn't think it was fair to get her hopes up, but pretended like I'd still not regained my memory. "I've asked my younger brother to look after Sky today, show her what we have on offer for younger people. Perhaps they can catch one of the shows this afternoon- their just delightful."

"Would you like that?" Sally asked. "It might be a bit boring for you to come 'round with us all day."

"That's fine." I remained a poker face hoping Zed and Victor were getting all of this.

"Sean's waiting for you outside." Maria told me flashing a fake smile. I got up and headed for the door. I tapped my pocket to check the new phone Victor had given me this morning was still there. He said he'd programmed it with all the emergency numbers just in case.

As Maria had said Sean was waiting outside. I'd forgotten just how repulsive he was. "Sky Black? Delighted to meet you."

He held out his fat greasy hand to me and I took it reluctantly letting go as quickly as possible.

"Hi, you must be Sean."

"Yes. Maria asked me to take care of you."

Hmm. I bet she has. I thought to myself.

"What do you want to see first? The tables?" He led me over to the lifts.

I raised an eyebrow. "Am I allowed to gamble? I thought I was under-age."

He winked at me. "Let's say it's a special arrangement just for you. I'll get you some chips on the house and you can have a play without losing any of your own money. I'll even let you keep any winnings." First illegal act of the day: under age gambling.

"That's so kind of you." Not.

As we arrived back downstairs he took me to the cashiers window and drew out a thousand dollars worth of chips. "That should get you started. What do you want to play?"

"I don't know the rules of any card games." I admitted. "When I make bets with my brothers it's usually on a real fight with fists rather than cards." I told his trying to act as though I was totally comfortable in his presence but also scare him a little not to mess with me- that I got into fights often. It wasn't even a lie.

I probed his colours and it seemed to work, there was a tinge of weariness there. "Let's try the roulette then." He suggested "That's child's play."

"Okay. Sounds fun." I didn't but it would do.

I quickly lost half my money with bad guesses. I won a quarter of it back with a lucky guess. I could see how the game could become addictive. There was hope that the next spin would favour you. No skill needed.

"Another go?" Sean asked as he raked in my winnings for me.

"Okay." I shoved nearly all my money on an outside bet on the evens square.

I lost.

"Oh well." I sighed, trying not to be bothered all that money went back to the hotel, and more importantly the Kelly's.

'_Put everything on fifteen.' _Zed whispered into my mind.

I tried my hardest not to smile. Zed would be unbeatable at gambling. I placed my remaining chips on fifteen. Sean shook his head.

"Are you sure? A bet like that is called a straight up- a risky move."

"Yeah, I like to live dangerously."

The others around the table chuckled my enthusiasm.

"Well, if the pretty lady says black fifteen is lucky, I'll put my money where she puts hers." Says a man from around the table, he's dressed slightly like a cowboy and that combined with his accent tells me he's from Texas. "Great odds if you win." His colours tell me he was only trying to make me feel better, when I lost it all.

"Trust me." I said in a serious voice. "I'm feeling good about this."

He laughs and places a sizable chunk of chips on fifteen. Catching onto the fun of the moment others risk a chip or two on the same square.

With a smug smile the attendant drops the ball. He thinks I'm stupid and just made him a chunk of money.

"First time, honey?" The Texan asks.

"Yes, sir"

"You've got yourself a nice accent there."

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "My mother was English."

He noted the word 'was' and changed the subject. "Pleased to meet you. Now don't you go getting yourself upset when you lose your money- treat it as a lesson. Wish I had at your age. I had a nice condo in Florida but wasted it all in places like this."

I smiled and nodded, turning my attention back to the wheel which was now slowing. Little did he know but he was just about to be one step closer to that retirement place.

The ball clattered to a stop. The attendant looked down and swallowed when he saw where the ball had landed. "Black fifteen."

The enitire table gasped and the Texan threw his hat up in the air. "Yee-ha!" He kissed me on the cheek. "Luck is a lad and here she is!"

Our joint winnings were impressive I walked away with almost five thousand dollars, the Texan several hundred thousand. This was much to Sean's horror, he must have realised I'd used some kind of savant gift because he tried to hurry me on. I stayed at the table a little longer to talk to the Texan though.

"Promise me to spend it on a place in Florida?" I asked the Texan who had told me his name was George Mitchell. I didn't want him handing it all back to the Kelly's in another rash bet.

"I promise, honey, even more I'll name it after you. What's your name?"

"Sky Black"

"Perfect, Sky." With a wave of his hat he headed over to the cashiers office.

Sean pulled me off saying he'd get my winnings to my parents though I doubted I'd ever see the money again. "Let's go eat." He suggested.

Whilst he handed back in my remaining chips for 'safe keeping' I couldn't help but checking Zed was still there. '_You get that?' _ My voice was hurried not wanting to alert Maria.

'_Yeah.' _He seemed calmer than me. '_I'm still laughing about the roulette- well done, baby. I couldn't help giving you the tip- Victor's not amused.'_

Zed's voice in my head steadied me. He was like an anchor, keeping me at the safe harbour. '_You should have seen their faces!'_

There was a pause. '_I've got to be quick. Vick says Daniel Kelly is up top where the restaurant is. We think this might be it.'_

'_Are they going to try and wipe my mind again.'_

'_Probally but I won' let that happen. Keep your shields strong, phase if you have to. We're moving into position , got a team on the floor below posing as a cleaning crew.'_

'_Where are you?'_

'_Close. Better stop talking now incase Sean picks it up.'_

'_Okay, I'd be more worried about Maria though.'_

'_Stay safe.'_

'_You too.'_

I cut the connection as I got into the lift with Sean.

The ride in the lift seemed to go on forever. I felt sick and nervous; I wasn't looking forward to being alone with Daniel Kelly and his son.

"You like Vegas?" Sean asked, this nice guy act was starting to annoy me now, it wasn't as though anyone else was in the lift besides us.

"It's different." I hated Vegas, not only because of those who lived there but there also seemed to be a lack of trees since arriving I'd only seen one palm tree but that wasn't quite the same as those she see in the forest.

The lift doors pinged open to a corridor I recognised all to well, I had a brief flashback of when I'd been tackled to the ground by Gator. There was no risk of that happening now since my change completed this morning and I was not faster and stronger than before. I still wasn't as strong as the male wolves but I was much faster than them. It was probally a good thing Zed was still stronger than me- being a savant and working out- else it might have dented his masculinity a little. I was happy enough being fast, still I _was_ stronger than the average human, nit that humans were a creature I came across often in this world od supernatural's.

I was pulled out my thoughts by Sean's voice "Mind if I introduce you to my father quickly?"

"Okay." I took a deep breath and told myself I was doing this for Zed. I followed Sean into a boardroom. As he had weeks ago Daniel Kelly was sat at the head of the table. "Ah, Sky, good to see you again." He stood and waved the door closed with his telekinetic powers. The lock clicked. Was he not going to even try and hide being a savant.

"I'm sorry, have we met before?" I said making my voice sound confused.

"You can drop the pretence now. I'm fully aware that the FBI has sent you to us in vain hope we'll incriminate ourselves, that's not going to happen."

Why was he talking so openly if he knew about the FBI. I glanced down at my wire.

"You can forget about that, Maria's running interference. They'll just get static. Sean, where are your manners? Show our guest to a chair."

I panicked and Sean seized hold of my shoulders pushing me into a seat by the window.

"What are you getting from her?" Kelly asked.

Sean inhaled "The smug confidence has gone, fear, and anger. Her anger is so strong- wonderful." That would be the wolf in me.

"Take as much as you like," Kelly said "She cost us enough with that stunt she pulled in the casino."

Sean rubbed his cheek against mine, I shuddered and my training with Victor was gone, I couldn't remember what I had to do. I started to shake half out of fear, half anger. I couldn't feel Zed's presence anymore.

"If I am right the FBI will be trying to gain access to this floor so we don't have long." Daniel Kelly began "Unfortunately, Sky, you are going to go on a teenage rampage, your doubtful sanity having given way. Seizing this gun," He gestured to a hand gun on the table "You're going to run through the casino shooting at innocent guests. The FBI will have to take you out to stop you- sacrifice their pawn. Rather poetic isn't it?"

I glared at him icily "I wont."

"You will."

"No!"

"How tragic for the Benedict's. You see, Sky, I've decided that to make them instrumental in the death of innocents is the best revenge. They'll have to live with the knowledge, it'll cripple them permanently – the FBI will no longer be able to use them."

I wouldn't let them do that to me. Since my shields had already failed me I decided it was time to unleash my secret weapon and phase. I let the anger build up inside me ready to phase my whole body started shaking as I prepared to shift forms then suddenly something changed. It must be Sean, the anger was supernatural, so powerful he was feeding on it directing it to a different course preventing me from phasing. Using my anger and my savant gift I redirected the power knowing I wouldn't be able to phase with Sean around and instead projecting it towards Daniel Kelly. The table shook and the window cracked the crack spreading through the wall.

"Stop it." Kelly's hand hit my face slapping me hard, not that I felt the impact of it with my wolf genes. Kelly cried out in pain as it hurt his hand rather than my face. "Drain her, Sean!" His voice was desperate.

Maria entered the room just at the moment. Sean leaned into me and tried to drain the emotion but this time I knew what to expect, I knew he needed contact and punch him hard square in the nose causing him to stumble backwards and crash into the wall- nose bleeding.

"Maria, do something!" Kelly commanded as he moved out of the way just in time as the ceiling panel above him fell down.

She thrust both palms toward me sending out a surge of energy. I was thrown back slightly, my attack cut off.

"Our little savant learned to use her powers, has she?" Kelly regained his confidence now I was restrained. "You don't seriously think you can take three of us do you?"

"I've already taken down one." I gestured to Sean who sit slumped against the wall blood running down this face. "Just two more to go." I knew I couldn't fight off the stronger Kelly's as their powers were of much more substance but I was hoping to just stall them until Zed came. I knew now in this moment that if I made it out of here alive I wouldn't leave Zed, I would stay by his side forever, I'd marry him and buy a house with him, have kids with him, grow old with him. Any obstacles that stood in out way, from now on we'd face them together.

"They won't come." Kelly said bluntly. "They don't have a warrant and by the time they do the drama will have moved downstairs." He chuckled evilly. "Now sit back and relax. This won't take long."

**Does Zed manage to save Sky in time?...**

**Please Review! :)Pre-written the next chapter after this so should have it up my tomorrow. xoxo  
**


	30. Imprint

**AS ALWAYS PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW! ENJOY!**

Sky's POV

I walk out of the lift and into the Casino. I'm alone now, I can't seem to remember what happened to the others. Why did I care, I wanted to shoot people didn't I? I strolled into the casino with the gun tucked into the waistband at the back of my shorts and tucked under my t-shirt.

"Hey, it's lady luck!" It was George Mitchell who I'd met earlier.

"What are you still doing here, George?" I asked. Was I supposed to kill him too? But I liked him.

"Just saying goodbye to the tables. I swore to you I wouldn't be back and I'm a man of my word."

"That's good, you'd best get going." Before I kill you.

"Yeah, I was just about to saddle up and head out." He squinted at me then. "You don't look so good, honey."

"I feel a bit strange."

"Go lie down. Can I get someone for you?"

I rubbed my forehead. I did want someone. Zed. He would make everything better, he always did. He was close now.

"Your parents?"

"My dad's in Washington. My mum was murdered." He stepped back a little at the remark. "I'm okay, I'll go up to my room in a moment."

"Okay, honey. Get some rest. It was nice meeting you."

"And you, George."

He turned his back on me and started to walk away, towards the exit.

**Shoot him. **

No!

**Take out the gun and shoot him. **

My hand crept to my back and to find the gun, my fingers curled around the butt and I pulled it out of my waistband. I held it so it was in clear sight. I heard a scream- Maria Kelly- she rushed to security and pointed at me.

"She's got a gun!" She shrieked.

I looked down to my hand. So I did. Didn't Maria give it to me though?

**No you have it because you want to shoot people. **

I do?

**Do it. **

The security guard hit the alarm. I stood confused in the centre of the casino as gamblers took shelter under tables. Coins poured out of a slot machine onto an empty stool.

"Sheesh, honey, you don't want to fire that thing!" It was George calling from the safety of the other side of a pinball table.

My brain was screaming at me to shoot, I didn't want to but still I raised the gun to aim at the ceiling and squeezed the trigger. The recoil was horrible, hurting my wrist a little. A chandelier fell to the floor as people screamed and moved away from it. Was that me? I looked around no-one else had a gun. I was trapped in some kind of nightmare, my body no longer under my control.

**Now target the people. **

No, I hated guns. I looked down at the silver gun in my hand, I wanted to drop it but my mind screamed at me to shoot it. Then suddenly the FBI made it into the casino, pushing hotel security aside. I must have looked odd, standing there in the middle of the casino with a gun but making no effort to defend myself.

"Drop the gun, Sky." I was Victor. "You don't want to do this. It isn't you."

He was rights I tried to loosen my grip on the gun but my brain wouldn't let me.

**Turn the gun on yourself. Say you'll kill yourself if they come any closer. **Daniel Kelly's words made me move the gun so it pressed against my ear.

"Don't come any closer." I saw Emmet and Alice enter the casino then but freeze as they heard my words.

There was a scream to my left. Jamie was holding back Sally as she tried to reach me.

"Sky, what are you doing?" Sally cried.

I saw Mason and Cameron move to the front of the crowd too, but not any closer than I wanted them to be.

"Come on, Lizzie, put the gun down. You need help, no-one's going to hurt you, just put the gun down." Mason tried to soothe me.

His words did not affect me, my brain was only paying attention to the whispers telling me to end it all, punish the Benedict's.

"Stay back-no one come any closer." I screamed tightening my grip on the gun.

Then Zed stepped out from behind Victor, shaking off Cameron's arm when he tried to stop him. "She won't shoot me." He said calmly, although his colours were flickering with anger. Was he angry with me? What had I done? No he wasn't angry with me. With someone else. The Kelly's.

Zed came towards me. "Second time I step in front of a gun for you, Sky, we've really got to stop meeting like this."

Was he making fun of me? That's not right people were supposed to be running in terror not making jokes. I was supposed to die, the FBI are supposed to shoot me.

"You shouldn't be here Zed." Desperate for something that made sense of this madness I drank in the sight of him-broad shoulders, the strong lines of his face, deep blue-green eyes.

Eyes.

My universe shifted. It was like a shift of gravity except I didn't float of into space something else was holding me here. Zed.

"She's imprinted." Mason reported as he watched me.

"Sky, now I've found you I'm never going to let you go, I'm not going away. Soulfinder don't hurt each other, we're one soul, and it'd be like hurting yourself."

My imprint, my soul mate, my Soulfinder; Zed. The compulsion in my brain melted like a snowman in the desert. It all felt wrong because it wasn't my mind it was Daniel Kelly controlling me, my own destiny stood in front of me, loving me enough to risk his life- again- for me.

My fingers loosened on the gun and it clattered to the floor.

"Sorry." My voice was barely a whisper.

Zed rushed the last few meters between us and pulled me in a hug, I clung onto him so tightly I could have snapped him in two. I breathed in his scent, pressed my head into his warm chest, I was so happy to be in his presence, he made everything okay again.

"Those Kelly's get you again?" He asked, his voice soft and gentle.

"Yeah, they wanted me to punish you by either doing myself in or getting gunned down by the FBI."

He smiled at me "but they can't beat my girl."

"Not if I have my boy." He pulled me tighter to him.

"No!" Daniel Kelly stormed into the casino flanked by Maria and Sean. "I'm pressing charges against this girl. She threatened my guests with a gun, shot at my property. Arrest her."

My brothers and the Cullen's hurried to my side.

"What's going on, Sky?" Sally asked.

"Meet Daniel Kelly, responsible for my kidnapping, and tried to brainwash me this afternoon into going on a shooting spree down here."

"She's mad!" Exclaimed Daniel Kelly. "She's already spent a month with mental care. She's totally unreliable. She need's to be locked up for the safety of the general public." Since I'd taken the prize he was desperate for a consolation.

Victor picked up the gun and placed it in an evidence bag whilst Emmet positioned himself between me and Daniel Kelly.

"Very interesting Mr Kelly, but I believe Sky is right to say you manipulated her." Victor stated.

"There's no proof of that." Maria sneered. "But we do have CCTV footage of the girl storming in here and shooting. Who is the judge going to believe?"

"Sky." Victor stated it as if it was obvious. "See, we're not stupid in the FBI, we worked out you'd got to Agent Anna Kowalski when she had you under surveillance in October. Since she was my partner you couldn't resist could you? Once we realized who was leaking the information I expected her to inform you about the wire we put on Sky. Kowalski never even had a clue you were using her, did she?"

"I admit to nothing without the presence of my lawyer."

"That's fine. I'll do the talking. You see, Agent Kowalski fitted Sky with a standard FBI wire, but she didn't know anything about the recording device I put in Sky's phone. Zed, whose arms were still wrapped tightly around me, reached into my pocket and passed the phone to Victor. "Every word you said to Sky is recorded for the judge to hear."

"I want a lawyer!" Demanded Daniel Kelly.

Victor grinned "Daniel Kelly, Maria Toscana Kelly, Sean Kelly, I am arresting you for the abduction of Sky Black and conspiracy to murder. You have the right to remain silent but it may harm your defence if you fail to mention when questioned something you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given as evidence." I tuned out as uniformed officers cuffed and took away the Kelly's.

Zed hugged me tightly lifting me up of my feet no longer touched the ground and spun me around. "Isn't it s lovely sound to hear them having their rights read to them?" He murmured into my ear before kissing the spot where I had held the gun to.

"I hope they lock them up and throw away the key."

"From the look on Vick's face I'm sure he's pretty confident of that."

"Did you know about the phone?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't tell you in case the Kelly's picked it out of your mind."

"Then you're forgiven." I say listening to the steady beat of his heart to calm myself. Now the adrenaline was gone I was trembling.

"I'm so sorry baby. I never dreamed they'd make you do something like this." He gestured to the casino around us.

"I didn't actually do anything." I told him. "Except shoot that chandelier."

Alice appeared beside us piping into the conversation "It was an offence to good taste anyway, you did everyone a favour."

We all chucked.

"You really okay?" Zed asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was easier to sort the truth from the false this time round, thanks to my Soulfinder, imprint." I grinned at him and then to my brothers. They all knew what it felt like to have an imprint even if they didn't have one themselves. "I've got a bit of a headache though, made an even bigger mess of the penthouse."

Zed grinned at me "Yeah, we felt that, I'm impressed. You pack a powerful punch in your five foot and debatable three inches."

I gave him a sly smile "You would know all about those!"

He rubbed his nose, "Don't think I could ever forget, come on I bet your starving, why don't we grab some lunch?" He offered me his hand.

I took his hand entwining my fingers with his and heading outside. The cold wind was refreshing. He led me to a small cafe down the road and pulled me into a table near the back.

A waitress in an extremely short tight black skirt skipped over to us. "Are you ready to order?" She asked Zed batting her eyelids at him and playing no attention to me at all.

"Can we have a black coffee, a hot chocolate, and..." He looked at me "What would you like to eat Sky?"

"What ever you're having." I said not caring enough to read the menu when this waitress was flaunting herself all over Zed. She had leaned forward towards him to give him a clear view of her cleavage.

"And two ham and cheese toasties then please." He seemed oblivious to her flirting, thank god because I wasn't much competition against her slim tall figure.

"Okay, I'll have those to you in just a moment sir." She smiled at him before turning to walk away wiggling her bum as she went. I glared after her as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"you okay, baby?" He asked.

"I would be better if she'd stop flirting with my Soulfinder."

The corner of Zed's mouth twitched into a smile "You jealous, baby?"

"It's hard not to be when girls flaunt themselves like that." I hated her already. "Especially when there as pretty as her."

"She's pretty? I didn't notice, I was too busy looking at the prettiest girl in the room, my Soulfinder."

I blushed a little knowing I was being a bit silly but still never wanting another girl to look in Zed's direction.

"Come on," he teased "one compliment demands another in return." I recalled the memory of just yesterday though it seemed like so much longer ago now.

"Well, Zed Benedict, you are very handsome yourself." I told him.

"Glad to hear it. Are you going to finally stop running from me now?"

"Running?" I place my hand on his on the table.

"We can make this work. Just trust me. Please."

I nodded. "Yeah, when the Kelly's were interrogating me I realized that no matter what happens I need you. I'm so much better with you by my side. I can cope as long as I have you there with me. I want to be with you forever Zed, I want to grow old with you."

I grin spread across his face. "Really? You mean that?"

"I swear down."

The waitress retuned then with our drinks. She placed Zed's in front of him with a smile making sure she lent right down so her chest was practically in Zed's face. She gave me my hot chocolate giving me a scowl angling her head so Zed wouldn't see it. Except he did see it and as she walked away he growled.

The went to stand behind the counter and continued to stare at Zed. '_Why don't we give her something to stare at.' _Zed said slyly into my mind before getting up, lifting me off my chair, taking up seat and pulling me back down on top of him.

He kissed me gently and first then deepening it quickly, when we had to pull away for air he didn't stop kissing me moving his lips along my jaw from my chin up to my jaw. When he reached my jaw he gently whispered into my ear "I love you."

When the waitress arrived with our toasties she still continued to flirt despite he clear message that he was taken, I didn't really care this time though. Not with his hand wrapped around _my _waist. We messed around with our food feeding each other and fooling around.

We were still in the cafe when Victor came in "There you two are, been looking everywhere." He took the seat opposite us that was originally Zed's before he stole mine. "How you holding up Sky?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I told him and for probably the first time in my life those two words were true.

"Okay just a few questions then we can all go home. Since it's recorded you won't have to make a statement. I just need your parent's names to file the report." He explained.

"My Dad's Just Jacob Black, no middle name and my mum was Isabella Marie Swan."

He nodded jotting it down on a scrap of paper to type into his report later. "And you, any middle names?"

"Sky." He raised an eyebrow "Elizabeth Sky Black."

He nodded once again "That would explain why your brother called you 'Lizzie' in there." Zed must have spoken to him telepathically because then he added. "Of course that's confidential I wont tell the others. And your date of birth, I'm guessing November sometime?"

"Yeah 28th" I tell him.

"Okay great,"

Zed throws places two ten dollar bills on the table before jumping and taking my hand "Come on, let's get home."

**Please Review :) xoxo**


	31. Sing

**I know it's been ages and I'm so sorry, I've just been busy and when I'm not busy I'm lazy! I can't even use school work as an excuse since it's the holidays but because it's the holidays I have been out doing stuff in the day. I wrote this one on the train on the way to London, I know it's not very well written but I was going to we-write and haven't found the time and really wanted to just get something uploaded since it's been almost a week since I wrote it! Anyway here it is. I'll be starting my sequel soon and will promise more regular updates. Should upload a chapter of that by the end of the week. Anyway I'll stop babbling today for those of you who actually want to read the chapter. Enjoy! **

Zed's POV

"Zed!" My mothers voice drifted up the stairs and to my bedroom. I looked at my phone to check the time, 10am. Sky was probally here she always arrived around ten o clock and then we would spend the day together, then at six we would have dinner at my house and Yves and her would study for an hour or so before I dropped her home. These were the best holidays of my life. Now all that stuff was well and truly over with the Kelly's me and Sky could just be together with no worries in the world.

It was Easter holidays- two luxurious weeks off school and I was determined to spend everyday day of it with Sky. So far I had succeeded it was Sunday today after one week of holidays.

On Monday we had spent the day in the forest. Mum made up a picnic for us to take. We walked in the forest and messed around chatting and play fighting. We even made a rope swing. Sky say's that the tree we made the rope swing on is our tree now, so I calved our initials in it. ZB+SB in a heart. Then we made we climbed it and I discovered Sky was extremely good at climbing trees. We decided we would come back and build a tree house here.

On Tuesday we had had a massive water fight Benedict's Vs Blacks, all our brothers joined in, except Vick who, sunrise surprise, had to work. I'm not sure anyone won because we all ended up soaked. Out two families were well bonded and Jacob trusted us in his pack, with his secrets, to be able to help protect the people, and most importantly he trusted me with his daughter.

On Wednesday I took her to the museum so she could get information for her report, normally walking around a museum all day would bore me but with Sky it was different, I liked to watch her face as she was fascinated by the artefacts, and when she told me about stuff like Egyptians or cavemen I actually listened. If it had been Yves telling me this I would have wanted to bang my head against a brick wall but the way Sky tells it makes me actually want to listen and know more.

On Thursday we went to see a movie in port angles then went shopping in the afternoon. The movie was terrible so we spent the whole time making out in the back of the theatre or making fun of the actors.

On Friday we played base ball, she was amazing. I was surprised, I thought she was hopeless at sport after seeing her play soccer but it turns out it's just soccer she's bad at. She is amazing at Baseball and apparently she's pretty good at American football now she's changed. Her brother, Joey, warned me not to play with her though- apparently she's quite vicious. Mine and Sky's team one. I'll never forget the look of victory on her face as she high-fived me every time she scored a homerun which was practically every time she bat. Sky's one competitive girl.

On Saturday, yesterday, we just chilled out at home since it rained all day. We watched tons of movies and played board games. Sky fells happy and safe and comfortable in my home now, with my family. I'm so glad my families accepted her and she's excepted them despite their floors.

"ZED!" My mum calls again, her voice pulls me back to the present.

"Coming!" I call back as I get up and walk downstairs where I see her in the kitchen.

"Breakfast." She tells me gesturing to the pancakes on the table. "Hurry up, before Xav eats them all." I quickly take a seat and fill my plate.

"Where's Sky?" I ask expecting her to be here by now.

"I don't know honey. Give the poor girl a chance she might be tired, sleeping perhaps." Mum tells me.

"No. She wakes up at six every morning without fail." I say taking a mouthful of pancakes and syrup.

"Maybe she's just sick of seeing your ugly mug of a face everyday." Xav teases taking his sixth pancake.

"Slow down!" Dad tells him. "Zed, Sky's fine there's no threat to her that I can see so just chill and she'll be here later okay."

"Okay." I wasn't too worried yet.

I worried starting to get a bit worried though when half an hour later she still hadn't arrived. Everyday this week Sky hadn't arrived any later than five past ten and now it was half past. I decided to call her in case she was just asleep; she did have patrol last night after all.

"Hello?" It was Cameron who had answered the phone.

"Hey, is Sky there?"

"No. She's at church on Sundays."

"Church?"

"Yeah, she does the piano." Now he said it I remember Mr Kennally saying something about it before.

"Okay, thanks."

"Service finishes at quarter to if you want to pick her up. Else she walk's home."

"Okay thanks man."

"It's cool, catch you later."

"Yeah, bye."

I grab my keys of the counter.

"Where are you going?" Mum asks.

"To pick Sky up, see you later."

"Okay honey. Have a nice day."

I get into my car hurrying; I have ten minutes to get across town. I could use telepathy to tell her to wait where she is but I want to surprise her. I speed across town and when I arrive at the church it's ten to but I can feel her presence telling me she's still there.

As I enter the building I hear soft singing, it's angelic. I look down the church to see rows of empty seats then Sky sat at the piano. Her sheilds are down and I can tell how nervous she is, it's her first time singing in years. Despite being alone she's still terrified. I wait for her to finish her song then begin to clap.

She looks up suddenly aware of my presence. "I'm so proud of you, baby." I say as I walk toward her. She meets me halfway and I pull her into a hug. "You're an amazing singer."

"Thank you." She looks up at me with her big blue eyes. "Now I've done it once I think I can sing again without a problem. I'm finally ready to let go of the past and live in the present."

"You don't know how happy that makes me feel hearing you say that." I smile at her. "Does this mean you're willing to sing with me now?"

"It sure does." She grins.

**I'd just like to thank everyone who had read, reviewed, Favorited, etc. it means a lot. **

**A special thanks to Butterflylion14 and Luv2read girl who reviewed so much! **

**xoxo**


End file.
